<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changes by leel0793</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660919">Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leel0793/pseuds/leel0793'>leel0793</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hogwarts Librarian [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canonical Character Death, Confusion, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Heartbreak, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Library, Hufflepuff, Librarians, Post-Break Up, Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup, Triwizard Tournament</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leel0793/pseuds/leel0793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a painful breakup with ex Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin, Y/n must navigate her way through another crazy year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p><p>*This story follows the same timeline as The Goblet of Fire. However you get to experience the story in a new characters perspective.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hogwarts Librarian [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>Welcome to the second installment of "The Hogwarts Librarian" series. If you haven't read the first part, make sure you head over and catch up. :)</p><p>I hope you enjoy the continuation of our protagonists story. </p><p>P.s.<br/>I thought I would explore some Charlie Weasley romancing because, why not? Our character is young and cute and Remus needs some time to reflect.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful summer’s day when Y/n finally decided to venture out of her room within the library. She found that once the students and most of the staff left over the summer break, her mind had been consumed with thoughts of her and Remus’s failed relationship. </p><p>Y/n hated herself for letting it consume her. But Remus had been her longest lasting and most serious relationship thus far, so deep down she knew it would take some time to fully heal. Every time she thought back to the morning where they had ended things, she felt pangs of regret. She didn’t fight hard enough for them and their relationship. Remus had requested they not write each other and she had agreed, another thing Y/n regretted deeply. She desperately wanted to hear from him and make sure he was doing okay. The full moon was due to rise in a few days’ time and she was unsure if he was still being supplied with the Wolfsbane potion or not.</p><p>For the first time in a month, Y/n got properly dressed. Sweatpants and pyjamas had been her clothing of choice during her moments of self-pitying. Right now, more than anything she needed to remind herself that she could actually look like a functioning human being.</p><p>Deciding on a sweet little floral dress, she fixed her hair into a high, messy bun and began tying the laces on her sneakers. There was no use in spending the entire summer break alone in her room thinking about the man who wouldn’t love her back. Y/n grabbed a few letters she had been meaning to reply too and began the walk to one of her favourite spots at Hogwarts.</p><p>As Y/n approached the Beech tree which sat by the edge of the Black Lake, she let out a sigh of relief. Despite being ready to leave her room, she wasn’t too eager on running into anyone and making forced small-talk. The only living being Y/n had seen was Mrs Norris, who had been too preoccupied with chasing a moth to even notice her. Thankfully. The last person she would have wanted to run into was Filch.</p><p>She plopped herself in between two protruding roots of the great tree and leaned back. The lake looked spectacular in this light. The surface was sparkling like glittery fairy lights. Luckily the beech tree offered shade, or she would end up a shade similar to a ripe tomato.</p><p>Y/n grabbed the letters that she had shoved into her pocket and read them once more, reminding herself of what she needed to write back.</p><p>_____</p><p>Dear Y/n,</p><p>I do hope you’re well. I haven’t heard from you in a while and I must admit, I half expected to have seen you already by now. Given that the summer holidays are upon us and all. To be honest, I thought you would have moved back in by now. Jasper, myself and Willard all miss you and hope to see you soon. We have some exciting news to share.</p><p>I have heard some rumours about Remus Lupin and I don’t want to pry, so I will just say this. I am here should you need to talk. You know how much I love and care for you.</p><p>Hope to see you soon.</p><p>Seraya, Willard and Jasper.</p><p>_____</p><p>Y/n suddenly remembered why she hadn’t yet replied to Seraya’s letter. She cringed as she glanced over the part about Remus. Was she even ready to talk about it? She supposed she would have to be.</p><p>_____</p><p>Hi Seraya,</p><p>Sorry for the late response. Things have been a little rough for me lately. I have a lot to tell you too. </p><p>I miss you all and will see you soon. How about tomorrow evening? Does that suit?</p><p>Much love,<br/>
Y/n </p><p>_____</p><p>She folded the letter and stuffed it into an envelope, ready to send. Y/n grabbed the letter from Tonks next.</p><p>_____</p><p>Wotcher Y/n!</p><p>Guess what? I’ve done it! I am a fully-fledged Auror! </p><p>Honestly, I don’t know how I passed the Stealth and Tracking unit. You know how wicked clumsy I am! Anyway, I broke a tonne of things, but they were super impressed with my knack for Concealment and Disguise. I aced that without even needing to study!</p><p>I want you to meet Alastor Moody some time. He’s brilliant. Taught me everything I need to know. I reckon you’d like him. </p><p>How did things go at Hogwarts? Sorry I haven’t had a chance to write much these past few months. You must think I am a real slacker. I ran into Seraya and Madam Rosemerta in the Three Broomsticks a little while ago and they told me you had a fella? Why am I hearing about this from those two old gossip queens and not you? Hmm?</p><p>Tell me everything. </p><p>Tonks.</p><p>P.s. When I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING!</p><p>_____</p><p>Y/n snorted at Tonk’s request. There was no way she was going to tell Tonk’s every dirty detail in writing. Besides, there wasn’t anything much to tell her now anyway. Y/n’s ‘fella’ was no longer hers. </p><p>_____</p><p>Hey Tonks,</p><p>Congratulations! I knew you would get it. You are too brilliant for them to pass up. I am so proud of you. </p><p>I would love to meet Alastor, he sounds like a great guy.</p><p>I am planning on visiting Seraya and Willard tomorrow night, if you are free. I have a lot to tell you. But it’s too much to write.</p><p>Hope you can make it.</p><p>Y/n.</p><p>P.s. I am not telling you EVERYTHING.</p><p>_____</p><p>Y/n placed her letter to Tonks on top of Seraya’s. She had one final letter to read over. Charlie’s. She always loved receiving letters from Charlie as he had been her best friend while they were at school. She missed him terribly and felt super guilty about how long she had taken to get back to him. </p><p>_____</p><p>Hey Y/n!</p><p>You will never believe what has happened! I’ll give you time to guess…</p><p>If you guessed it had something to do with Dragon’s you’d be wrong! I know, shocking. </p><p>Dad has been given tickets to the Quidditch World Cup and all of us kids get to go. I’ll be getting in a bit before and hanging around for a while after. But that’s another story. One that I’ll share when I see you.</p><p>You know mum will want you around for dinner. She loves you.</p><p>Catch you in a few weeks!</p><p>Charlie.</p><p>_____</p><p>Y/n leant back and rested upon the tree, wondering how to respond. She hadn’t seen him in years! Would things be awkward when they finally reunited? Especially since Ron and the twins had made it a point of telling Y/n how much Charlie had fancied her.</p><p>_____</p><p>Hey Charlie,</p><p>I must say, I am quite surprised about the lack of Dragon information in your last letter. Are you quite alright? Should I send a Doctor to check on you?</p><p>I’m so happy to hear you will be coming back for a while. I’ve missed you and can’t wait to catch up. I cannot believe you are going to the Quidditch World Cup! I am SO jealous.</p><p>Looking forward to dinner. My mouth is already watering at the thought of Molly’s cooking.</p><p>See you soon!<br/>
Y/n.</p><p>_____</p><p>Y/n neatened the stack of letters beside her and gazed out across the lake. It was really starting to heat up now. She began untying her laces and slipped off her shoes and socks. Walking along the banks of the black lake barefoot had been one of her favourite pastimes as a student. </p><p>She strolled along the shoreline letting the water lap at her feet. The giant squid was moving slowly, following her with every step she took. Y/n wondered if it remembered her and how she used to throw chunks of bread to it. Y/n began walking in deeper, then stopped when she heard someone clearing their voice behind her.</p><p>Y/n spun around and saw Minerva McGonagall watching her thoughtfully. She jumped at the sudden appearance. Since school had ended, Y/n hadn’t seen anyone other than the house elves who had been delivering food to her room. Seeing the Deputy Headmistress by the lake was surprising to Y/n. She had never seen her in this environment before.</p><p>Minerva cleared her throat again. “Y/n, I have not seen you in quite some time. How are you?”</p><p>Y/n was slightly taken by Minerva’s question. It wasn’t as if the woman was a horrible person, it was that she often chose not to get too involved in peoples personal lives. Never in a million years had Y/n expected Minerva to show interest in her feelings.</p><p>“I’m okay,” she replied softly.</p><p>McGonagall shot her a look that told Y/n she didn’t believe a word she was saying. Y/n sighed and began to elaborate.</p><p>“I mean no, I am not okay. But I will be.”</p><p>Minerva smiled thoughtfully. “You know,” she said, “you may not believe me but I know how you feel.”</p><p>Y/n stood in silence, unsure of what to say. Was Professor McGonagall really about to open up and get…personal?</p><p>“I was married once, Elphinstone was his name. That man was so patient with me. He proposed many times.” Minerva smiled reminiscently. </p><p>“What happened to him?”</p><p>“He died, unfortunately.” Minerva turned towards the lake. “You know, it was around here that he proposed.”</p><p>Y/n cautiously moved towards the older woman. They stood side by side and watched the giant squid’s tentacles moving serenely across the surface of the lake.</p><p>“I’m sorry he passed,” Y/n said, gently placing a hand on McGonagall’s shoulder. The Deputy Headmistress turned towards Y/n and laughed.</p><p>“You know, I came here to make sure YOU were okay. It wasn’t meant to be the other way around.”</p><p>Y/n shrugged, “it’s in my nature…typical Hufflepuff.”</p><p>Y/n stole a glance at Minerva who was gazing towards the lake. The older woman had a single tear streaming down her cheek. Y/n watched as Minerva discreetly wiped it away.</p><p>“Before Elphinstone, there was another…”</p><p>As Professor McGonagall told her story of heartbreak, Y/n listened on with great interest. She had never known that her former Professor had been married, let alone engaged prior to that. </p><p>“He was a muggle you see, and that would have never worked. I wouldn’t have been able to keep my job at the Ministry and I had seen the struggles my parents went through, so I decided to call it off. It was the hardest decision I had ever made in my life. He eventually married someone else, had some children. It broke my heart.”</p><p>“I had no idea, Minerva. I am so sorry. Do you still keep in touch?</p><p>“He was murdered years ago…Death Eaters. They attacked a group of muggles. Dougal, his wife and children all perished.”</p><p>“Minerva, I–”</p><p>“I won’t lie Y/n, a broken heart is one of the worst things one can experience. But I am here to tell you that it does get easier.” She grabbed Y/n’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Minerva turned and began walking back to the castle. Y/n stood in shock for a few moments. She had never expected this kind of raw, honesty from Professor McGonagall. </p><p>Y/n quickly grabbed her shoes, snatched the letters that were still resting by the beech tree and ran to catch up with Minerva.</p><p>“Thank you,” Y/n said.</p><p>“You’re most welcome Miss L/n.”</p><p>When Y/n and Minerva reached the castle, they went their separate ways. Minerva towards her office, Y/n towards the Owlery. She still had letters to post.</p><p>Y/n climbed the many stairs that led to the tower where the Schools owls were kept. Owls were one of her favourite animals. She always loved walking into the room and hearing the whooshing sound of owls coming and going. She didn’t mind that the floors were a mess; consisting of straw, droppings and fallen feathers.</p><p>Y/n held up the letters and said, “I have three.” She smiled as they began hooting at her excitedly. There were a significantly less number of owls over the holidays, when children weren’t at school and they clearly missed having a purpose. </p><p>An older owl, which she remembered from years ago landed in front of her eagerly. “You must be boss around here now, huh?” she said. The owl, as if understanding her stood tall and proud. He was definitely showing his age and she wasn’t sure if he would be up to the task of travelling to Romania or searching for Tonks. Not wanting to offend him, Y/n tied the letter addressed to Seraya to his leg.</p><p>“You’re heading to Hogsmeade buddy!” she smiled. Y/n watched as he soared off through the open air windows in the direction of the nearby village. “I have two long distant letters now,” she called.</p><p>Two fit, lean owls made their way towards her. She’d never seen either before, but both looked strong and healthy enough for the job. “This one is going to Romania,” she said tying the letter to the first owl. “And this one is for an Auror, Nymphadora Tonks…I don’t know where she is currently though…” </p><p>After giving them both a treat, the great birds took off in a hurry.</p><p>Y/n moved towards the glassless window closest to her, careful not to stand on any old mice bones and sat on the sill. Settling her back against the frame, she pulled her legs into her chest and watched the birds fly off in different directions. </p><p>She took a deep breath. Everything was going to be okay, she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Exciting News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n meets up with friends and learns about an exciting event happening at Hogwarts this year.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to Chapter 2! Quick reminder if you're new here. Y/N is 'your name' and L/N is 'last name'.</p>
<p>Enjoy :) xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day after Y/n had sent the letters to Seraya, Tonks and Charlie, she received a reply in the mail. Seraya had been eager to have Y/n for tea that evening. Seraya had reiterated in her letter that she had plenty of exciting things to share.</p>
<p>Not wanting to come empty handed, Y/n made her way to the kitchens. The House Elves had been working hard when she arrived, despite the lack of students they had to feed. Many of them, upon noticing her enter squeaked in delight and immediately began offering her tea, cakes and anything else they could shove at her.</p>
<p>Y/n laughed at their enthusiasm. She hadn’t realised just how many of them there were. “Hello everyone,” she said, smiling widely. She could barely make out their greetings as they squealed excitedly with glee.</p>
<p>“I was hoping to bring something to my friends place for dessert. Do you have anything you could spare, please?”</p>
<p>The first elf who arrived back at her feet had been carrying a beautiful sponge cake, decorated in berries and flowers. “Perfect!” Y/n cooed, thanking the elf.</p>
<p>She looked down and noticed immediately that it was Moxie, the elf who had gone above and beyond to help Remus with his Christmas plans the year before. Y/n cringed internally and tried her best not to let her sadness show. </p>
<p>“Hello Miss!” the elf cried enthusiastically. “Moxie has not seen you in quite some time, Miss!”</p>
<p>“Hello Moxie, hope you’re well,” Y/n replied softly.</p>
<p>“Moxie is doing very well thank you Miss. Moxie has been wondering how you is feeling. Moxie overheard some of the Professors say that you and Mr Lupin brok–”</p>
<p>The elf stopped talking instantly. Y/n noticed her rubbing the back of her arm, where it seemed another elf had given her a hard pinch.</p>
<p>“Oh! Moxie has to get back to work now, bye Miss L/n! Enjoy the cake!”</p>
<p>Y/n spun around, cake in arms and thanked the elves again as she passed by them. They all bowed as she walked past. </p>
<p>“So the other Professors love to discuss my personal life?” She muttered to herself. “Great, just great!”<br/>Y/n levitated the cake and began walking towards Hogsmeade. She was happy to walk on her way too Seraya’s, but decided it would be best to apparate as close to Hogwarts as she could, on her way back. It would most likely be dark by then and she wasn’t feeling particularly brave.</p>
<p>If only Teachers and Staff could apparate within castle grounds, she thought to herself as she continued trekking onwards. </p>
<p>Finally arriving at Tomes and Scrolls, cake in tow, she swung the door open and guided the levitating dessert into the kitchen. Seraya, Jasper and Willard were all there when she walked in. </p>
<p>“Hi guys,” Y/n greeted, causing the group to jump. </p>
<p>“MERLIN’S BEARD!” Willard shouted, clutching his heart dramatically. Seraya giggled.</p>
<p>“Sorry Y/n,” the older woman said. “Couldn’t hear you over the noise in here.”</p>
<p>Seraya grabbed a tea towel and began wiping her hands. Once clean, she pulled Y/n in for a tight hug. Willard jumped up from where he had been shelling peas and joined in. Jasper mewed from his bed, apparently too comfortable to get up.</p>
<p>Caught in between their warm embrace, Y/n began to feel her emotions rise. Seraya and Willard were like the parents she never had. They were kind, attentive and fiercely loyal towards her. They loved her and she loved them. The three stayed that way for a while. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Halfway through dinner, Tonk’s arrived. Y/n, Seraya and Willard all jumped and cursed at the loud crack that sounded when she appeared in the dining room. Jasper barely noticed.</p>
<p>“Wotcher guys! Sorry I’m late.” Seraya shot Y/n a confused look. Y/n’s face went pink. She had forgotten to mention to Seraya that she’d invited her friend to join them. To be honest, Y/n hadn’t expected Tonks to even show up.</p>
<p>Tonks grabbed a plate from the cupboard and began piling food upon it. The three watched as she scooped spoonful after spoonful of mashed potatoes. Y/n laughed as the huge pile began to slowly fall. “Hungry, are you?”</p>
<p>Tonks shot Y/n a wicked grin and replied, “famished!”</p>
<p>The four, as well as Jasper sat around the table and listened to Tonks as she spoke about officially becoming an Auror. Y/n watched in pride. She loved seeing her friends succeeding in life. </p>
<p>“So,” Y/n said once Tonks had finished her story, “didn’t you two have some exciting news to share?”</p>
<p>The older couple smiled warmly at one another and then towards Tonks and Y/n. “We’re getting married!” they said simultaneously. For a few seconds, Y/n sat in her chair, mouth agape. She couldn’t believe the news. </p>
<p>“Brilliant guys! Congrats!” Tonks beamed at them while helping herself to some pudding. </p>
<p>After recovering from her initial shock, Y/n was finally able to speak. “I am so happy for you both! When is this happening?” </p>
<p>“We’re eloping in a few weeks!” Seraya and Willard couldn’t contain their excitement. Again, Y/n was floored. She wasn’t expecting it to happen so soon. </p>
<p>Although Seraya and Willard had officially been together for just under a year, the two had been flirting for as long as Y/n could remember. Last year, when Y/n had headed back to Hogwarts, they had both gained enough confidence to go on a date. They had never looked back. </p>
<p>“Well I think it’s brilliant,” Y/n enthused excitedly. Tonks agreed through a mouthful of pudding.</p>
<p>“Would you be our witness?” asked the older witch, looking at Y/n expectantly. </p>
<p>“You better believe I will!” </p>
<p>The four happily discussed the upcoming nuptials for some time, before the three women excused themselves to Y/n’s former room. Willard had volunteered to clean up in order to allow them some privacy.</p>
<p>As they made their way up the flights of stairs and into the attic, Y/n began filling Tonks in on hers and Remus’s history. Occasionally Seraya would gasp as a new piece of information was shared.</p>
<p>Tonks was surprised. “So he ended it, just like that?” </p>
<p>“After everything you’d been through?” Seraya added.</p>
<p>“Yep,” was all Y/n could manage. It had been the first time she had thought about Remus without crying. She knew if she gave much more thought to it, her emotions would get the better of her.</p>
<p>“He’ll write, I’m sure he will!” Tonks assured.</p>
<p>“He won’t,” Y/n sighed. “Remus was the one who recommended we not stay in touch. Probably better off that way, it’s too soon for us to hang out as friends.”</p>
<p>Both Tonks and Seraya shared a look of apprehension. Y/n had hoped that they would agree with Remus and assure her that she was better off.</p>
<p>“Well, I vote that you get in touch and convince him otherwise!” said the newly blue haired Tonks.</p>
<p>“Although I agree with Tonks, I think you should at least wait a little while,” the older witch suggested.</p>
<p>“I prefer the latter,” Y/n whispered. </p>
<p>Y/n felt herself growing tired sometime later and soon realised that they had been chatting for a very long time. So long in fact, that by the time the three witches wandered downstairs, Willard had fallen asleep on the couch with Jasper curled in his lap.</p>
<p>When it came time to leave, Tonks insisted on walking Y/n back to the castle, refusing to let her apparate then walk alone. They said their goodbyes to the newly engaged couple and began heading back to Hogwarts. With a friend by her side, the journey certainly went by a lot quicker. The two laughed and reminisced the whole way back.</p>
<p>It was very late by the time Y/n made it back to her room. Again, she counted her blessings at not running into anyone. She did walk through the Bloody Baron, but he rarely spoke at the best of times, so she didn’t feel the need to mutter anything other than an apology and quickly scamper off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning when Y/n awoke, she decided to get out and be sociable. The previous night had made her feel significantly better and apart from talking about Remus with the girls, she hadn’t been feeling so sorry for herself. Interacting with people seemed to really be helping.</p>
<p>Y/n dressed in a denim skirt and a white peasant blouse, arranged her hair into a high pony tail and added a small amount of makeup to hide the fact that she had been up so late. She walked to the Great Hall feeling renewed and excited to see her fellow colleagues.</p>
<p>The Great Hall, despite there being no students, was abuzz with laughter and excitement. Two men, whom Y/n had never seen before were sitting at the table talking with Dumbledore.</p>
<p>The Headmasters face lit up upon seeing Y/n arrive and immediately beckoned her over. </p>
<p>“Ahh Miss L/n, it is so good to see you. Are you well?” asked the older wizard, clearly keen to take a break from his conversation with the rather obnoxiously loud gentleman sitting on his right. She appraised the man. Something about him was awfully familiar. </p>
<p>The loud man turned to face Y/n when he saw that Dumbledore’s attention was no longer on him. His face lit up. “Who do we have here, Dumbledore? Introductions are in order!”</p>
<p>“My names Y/n, I am the school librarian…and you?”</p>
<p>“Ludo Bagman, my dear girl,” he stood and grabbed her hand, planting a lingering kiss upon it. “A pleasure to meet you.” </p>
<p>Pulling her hand away, she moved to sit beside the man on Dumbledore’s left. He hadn’t said much and seemed like the much safer option of the two strange men.</p>
<p>“Miss L/n has only recently become a permanent member of staff, having filled in for Madam Pince last year. We are delighted she accepted our offer as she is a rather remarkable witch.”</p>
<p>Y/n blushed at Dumbledore’s introduction. She would never get used to this friendship she had seemed to develop with the older man. Like Willard, he had become a fatherly figure she had always craved when growing up.</p>
<p>Dumbledore continued on, “Ludo Bagman,” he gestured to the blonde man on his right, “along with Bartemius Crouch are here to discuss a very exciting event that will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.”</p>
<p>“The Triwizard Tournament!” a jovial Ludo Bagman interjected, before Dumbledore was able to elaborate.</p>
<p>“That’s brilliant,” Y/n said excitedly. </p>
<p>She listened on as the three men fine-tuned their plans for the upcoming event. Y/n cringed every time Ludo tried to big note himself for her benefit. She could tell that the blonde haired, blue eyed man had once been fit and probably very attractive. But now, he looked like he was trying far too hard to retain his youth. She was absolutely not interested.</p>
<p>When the gentleman had finished, Ludo lingered. “So, Y/n!” he said loudly, causing her to jump in her seat. “Do you keep up with Quidditch?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I used too, when my friend Charlie played at school. But I have never been to a live match outside of Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>“You know that as Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, I am in charge of Organising the upcoming Quidditch World Cup.” He paused as if waiting for a round of applause and, when none came, continued on. “I could get you some tickets if you’d like?” He grinned a toothy grin and she recoiled internally.</p>
<p>“Oh you don’t have – ”</p>
<p>“Nonsense, it would be my pleasure! I’ll send them via post.” He stood and once again grabbed her hand, planting a soft kiss on her knuckles.</p>
<p>“I’ll walk you out,” Dumbledore said, also rising to his feet.</p>
<p>Y/n watched as the three men made their way out of the great hall. What just happened? She thought to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following day, when the owls came to deliver the post, a small package arrived addressed to Y/n. The large, striking owl landed with a soft thud next to her bacon and pancakes. It hooted expectantly at her, clearly eager for a nibble of her food as reward. She cut a small portion of her pancake and held it towards the great bird, which it gladly took. </p>
<p>While the owl was munching away, she untied the parcel from its legs. As he had promised the day before, Y/n found three tickets to the Quidditch World Cup from Ludo, along with a note expressing his hope to see her there.  She rolled her eyes. She was obviously grateful for the tickets, but a little nervous about his overt friendliness. Was he interested? Or merely showing off? Did he expect anything for this gesture? Either way, she knew she would be seeing a lot more of him if Hogwarts was hosting the Tournament.</p>
<p>After finishing her breakfast, Y/n headed towards the owlery. She knew exactly who would be receiving the two other tickets. It would make a perfect wedding gift, she thought as she began climbing up the tower.</p>
<p>Y/n grabbed a spare piece of parchment and quill from the table in the entryway and began to write.</p>
<p>Hey guys,</p>
<p>Thanks again for the other night. I had a wonderful time! I really did need it.</p>
<p>You’ll never believe who I met at Hogwarts yesterday. A man named Ludo Bagman. He is apparently in charge of organising the upcoming World Cup. He was kind enough to give me three tickets and I was hoping you guys would join me! </p>
<p>Consider it a little pre-honeymoon after you tie the knot. </p>
<p>Hope you can come!</p>
<p>Much love,<br/>Y/n.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n smiled to herself as she sent the letter off. They were going to lose their minds at this news.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Wedding and World Cup await...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the 20th of August, Y/n awoke with a start. She looked around the room and suddenly remembered where she was. It was the morning of Seraya and Willard’s big day and Y/n had elected to sleep over Seraya’s the previous night. She wanted to make sure she was there for when Seraya woke up and inevitably had a breakdown.</p><p>Already Y/n could hear cluttering in the kitchen, so she grabbed her robe that lay hanging on the hook behind the door and quickly rushed downstairs. Once in the kitchen, Y/n found Seraya making an absolute mess. Coffee grounds were everywhere, the toast was burning and it appeared that she had managed to drop the jar of jam over the floor.</p><p>Y/n suppressed a chuckle. She’d never seen Seraya so flustered. “You sit down, I’ll look after this.”</p><p>“Oh, Y/n! Thank you! As you can see, I’m a bit of a mess this morning.”</p><p>“Yes, I can see that. What on earth have you been doing down here? Looks like you’ve been duelling with the kitchen supplies.”</p><p>Y/n grabbed the soon-to-be bride by the shoulders and directed her to the dining table. She immediately got to work making two cups of coffee and put some new toast in the toaster oven. When everything was ready and Seraya was finally starting to act like her normal self, Y/n began tidying the mess.</p><p>After the kitchen was restored to its former state, they wandered up to Seraya’s room and began getting ready. Y/n began fixing Seraya’s hair into a sweet little updo, complete with a few wildflowers picked from the nearby forest. She set the hair with a charm and did the same after she applied the makeup. Then began working on herself. She curled her hair softly, letting her long locks cascade over her shoulders. She added some natural makeup and then began helping Seraya into her dress.</p><p>Y/n stepped back to view Seraya in all her glory. The older woman looked absolutely stunning, not that she didn’t usually. Seraya was certainly an attractive woman, but she had never seen her so ‘put together’. Seraya looked at herself in the mirror and began to sob. </p><p>“You’re lucky I fixed your face to stay. Or your mascara would be running everywhere!”</p><p>“I’m sorry Y/n, I have just never seen myself so dressed up before.”</p><p>“You look so beautiful, Willard is a very lucky man.”</p><p>The two embraced. “Let’s get you in your dress! You haven’t even seen it yet!”</p><p>Seraya raced over to her wardrobe and pulled out a gorgeous light blue, silk dress. Y/n tried it on and it fit like a glove. She had never worn a more glamorous dress before in her life. The sleeves that stopped just below her shoulders flowed softly and the sweetheart neckline complimented her figure perfectly.</p><p>“Let’s take some pictures before we travel to the venue,” Seraya said excitedly.</p><p>“You still haven’t told me where it is that were going.”</p><p>“You’ll just have to wait and see.”</p><p>The two woman gave each other a final once over before they departed. Y/n took a hold of Seraya’s arm and before she could say ‘treacle fudge’ they had arrived.</p><p>They were in the woods, very close to a clearing. Y/n and Seraya were greeted by a short, balding man. </p><p>“Oh there you are! Let’s get this show on the road!” the man squeaked. He began leading the girls through the trees and into a meadow. There, they saw Willard, looking very handsome in his finest dress robes. </p><p>Soft music began playing and Y/n couldn’t figure for the life of her, where it was coming from. I love magic, she thought as she began walking along the aisle, made up of wildflowers.</p><p>Seraya followed behind, slowly walking through the flowers. Y/n looked at Willard who had tears on the verge of falling from his eyes. When Y/n made it next to him, she turned to face Seraya, who looked an absolute vision in this setting. The sun was glowing softly, the sky was a delightful blue and the flowers matched her hair perfectly. </p><p>The balding man, who Y/n soon learnt was named Harold, proceeded with the ceremony. He spoke of Seraya and Willards friendship and the love they had for one another. As Y/n had predicted, the couple were a blubbering mess when they began reading their vows and Y/n soon joined them.</p><p>“I now pronounce you, man and wife, you may kiss the bride!” </p><p>Y/n couldn’t help but laugh as Willard smooshed his lips on Seraya’s. She turned away quickly, feeling like an intruder in such an intimate moment.</p><p>The officiant left not long after, leaving the three of them to their own devices. Y/n offered to leave, but Seraya and Willard would have nothing of it. Willard had packed a picnic for the three to share after the ceremony and insisted Y/n stay, as she was like family. The daughter they both wanted  desperately.</p><p>The newlyweds and Y/n laughed, ate, drank and danced for the entire afternoon. </p><p>“Stay just like that!” Y/n said as Willard and Seraya slow danced. “Let me get a few shots.” She stayed a little while after, taking a few more photographs of the loved up couple. It warmed her heart to see them both so happy and she was honoured to be a part of their special day.</p><p> </p><p>A few days after the wedding, Y/n arrived at Tomes and Scrolls with the World Cup tickets in hand. Willard was still in the process of moving in, so boxes lay strewn all over the store. Navigating her way through the sea of clutter, she finally made her way into the dining room, where the two were enjoying a cup of tea. </p><p>“How’s married life treating you so far?” she joked.</p><p>“Apart from those boxes, just great!” Seraya replied, shooting Willard a quick, playful glare.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” the older man replied.</p><p>“You two ready? The Portkey is scheduled for 10:30am. That’s in half an hour.”</p><p>They gathered their rucksacks and Y/n did the same. “You lead the way,” Seraya said while bending down to give Jasper a kiss goodbye. “Rosemerta’s coming around at 6pm to feed you baby,” she whispered to the sleepy cat.</p><p>The three began walking towards the outskirts of town and stopped only when they came across a beaten up car tyre. Y/n glanced at her watch, which read 10:25am. “5 minutes to go,” she said to the others.</p><p>When the clock read 10:29am, they approached the tyre. “You ready?” she asked. The two others nodded and stepped forward. “One…two…three.”</p><p>Y/n felt herself being pulled at rapid speed and began feeling nauseas. She hated travelling via portkey, but understood why the Ministry had set so many up. So many wizards apparating in the area would be far too conspicuous and the risk of running into muggles, too high.</p><p>She landed with a hard thud, as did the others, who also seemed to be a little queasy.</p><p>“L/n, party of three?” asked a young, pimply faced wizard.</p><p>“That’s us,” Y/n replied, still a little nauseas from the portkey ride.</p><p>The young wizard began directing Y/n, Seraya and Willard towards a campground, which they could see already had hundreds of tents set up. </p><p>“He’s a muggle,” the young wizard proclaimed. “Don’t worry if you slip up though, he’s been getting regularly obliviated.”</p><p>“This is a muggle campground?” Willard asked, surprised.</p><p>“Yep! Anyway, I’ll leave you to it.” They watched as he headed back in the direction of where they had arrived by portkey only moments before. </p><p>The three approached the stone cottage where the man was waiting for them. He looked dazed. “Welcome,” he said dreamily.</p><p>“Hi,” Y/n said smiling. </p><p>“Do you have a booking?” He began flipping through pages when Y/n shared her name. “Ah! There you are. L/n, two tents. Paying now?” Y/n nodded and handed him the money. Willard and Seraya were exchanging puzzled looks and Y/n tried her best to suppress a chuckle.</p><p>The muggle handed them a map of the campsite and circled their location. They began trudging past the tents. Some of the wizarding families had obviously done their best to make their set ups look as muggle as possible, others had made no such attempt.</p><p>Finally they found Y/n’s name on a sign right by the edge of the forest. “Allow me to do the honours ladies,” Willard offered, reaching into his coat pocket for his wand.</p><p>“No!” Both Seraya and Y/n said loudly.</p><p>“No magic, Willard,” Seraya said rubbing the bridge of her nose.</p><p>“Well then how am I supposed to put these up?”</p><p>“With this!” Y/n said, brandishing a hammer triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p>Once they had worked out how to put the first tent up, the second didn’t take nearly as long. At last they were able to unpack and explore the grounds a little more. They decided to walk the length of the camp grounds together, taking in the sights that were on offer. Children were riding brooms, Bulgarian and Ireland banners were adorned upon the sea of tents. Witches and Wizards of all ages chatting amongst themselves excitedly. </p><p>They were stopped a few times by some Hogwarts students who were keen to share with Y/n what they had been up too so far over their break. Others approached them and shared their excitement at the news of Seraya and Willard’s elopement.</p><p>It was evening when they finally returned to their campsite. When no one was looking, Willard set up a quick fire out the front so they were able to cook their supper. The three lounged together, feasting on the delicious meal that Seraya had quickly put together. </p><p>“Oh Y/n! There you are!” Seraya and Willard both turned to the man who had called her name, but Y/n didn’t have to look to know who it was. Ludo Bagman. She had been wondering when he would make an appearance.</p><p>“Hello Mr Bagman, thank you again for the tickets.”</p><p>He held his hands in an ‘it was nothing’ way and conjured a chair beside hers.<br/>“I think introductions are in order,” he smiled broadly at her companions. “Let me guess, mum and dad?”</p><p>Seraya, Willard and Y/n all laughed. “No,” Y/n said, still giggling. “Although they may as well be.”</p><p>Willard reached over and grasped Bagman’s hand, giving it a firm shake. “Willard, owner of Dervish and Banges in Hogsmeade. This is my wife, Seraya, who happens to own Tomes and Scrolls.”</p><p>After exchanging pleasantries, an awkward silence fell over the group and Y/n quickly realised they were waiting for her to introduce Ludo. “Oh!” she exclaimed, choking on her water. “This is Ludo Bagman, head of…umm…”</p><p>“The Department of Magical Games and Sports,” he finished proudly.</p><p>“Yeah, that. Anyway, we met at Hogwarts. He was kind enough to offer me tickets and, here we are!” </p><p>“But you didn’t tell them the exciting news!”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year! So Y/n and I will be spending much more time together.” Y/n felt a hand lay upon her back. It lingered for a little longer than she would have liked.</p><p>The four chatted for a while longer, before Ludo announced he needed to be off. Important meetings and whatnot, but not before promising to visit again.</p><p>When he finally left, Seraya and Willard looked at Y/n with amused looks upon their faces. </p><p>“Don’t start!” </p><p>“We weren’t going to say anything,” they said, still grinning.</p><p> </p><p>The following day, Y/n awoke to the sound of excited chattering outside her tent. She freshened herself up and put on a new change of clothes, before proceeding to where the chatter was coming from. Outside the tent, she found a majority of the Weasley clan, including Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. </p><p>“Morning guys!” she happily chirped, surprising even herself with how awake she sounded.</p><p>“Y/n!” Hermione and Ginny excitedly shrieked and ran towards her. The two boys walked towards the group slowly, trying far too hard to look cool. In just a short amount of time, they had grown so much. </p><p>“Where are you lot staying? Close by I hope.”</p><p>“Right next door actually,” Ginny announced, pointing to where the shells of some tents lay. </p><p>The group looked defeated, Hermione in particular. Y/n assumed they had mostly relied of her muggle knowledge to erect them.</p><p>“How bout we pitch in and give you a hand,” Y/n offered.</p><p>“Sounds marvellous!” Arthur exclaimed.</p><p>Y/n, Seraya and Willard followed the entire Weasley clan, as well as Hermione and Ron towards their camp site. The group chatted amongst themselves while they got to work putting the two tents together. </p><p>When both the boy’s tent and the girl’s tent were up, they stood back and admired their handiwork. “Thanks for your help,” Hermione whispered. “Mr Weasley didn’t want to use magic and I honestly don’t know if we could have done this without you.”</p><p>“You would have handled it just fine,” Y/n assured.</p><p>Mr Weasley entered the tent and called, "We'll be a bit cramped, but I think we'll all squeeze in."</p><p>Y/n decided to wait out front while the group explored the tent. She was thankful she did, because when both Harry and Ron emerged they were wearing look of discomfort of their faces. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Y/n asked Harry as he made his way over.</p><p>“Smells like cats,” he replied.</p><p>“It’s gonna be overcrowded! Especially when the others arrive,” Ron added.</p><p>Suddenly Y/n remembered Charlie’s letter and instantly perked up. She was going to see her friend for the first time in years and she couldn’t wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who else is excited for our girl to reunite with Charlie? :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The World Cup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A run in with an unwanted guest threatens to ruin Y/n's evening at the Quidditch World Cup.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not long after Y/n had helped set up the tents, did Arthur send Harry, Ron and Hermione off to get some water. He and the others were to collect firewood, which wouldn’t be too difficult, considering their close proximity to the woods.</p>
<p>After exchanging goodbyes and promising to catch up later, Seraya, Willard and Y/n made the very short journey back to their own campsite. </p>
<p>“Don’t tell Arthur,” Seraya said, as her eyes quickly swept the grounds for anyone who may be watching. Before Y/n could ask what she was talking about, Seraya had mumbled a few words and their late breakfast appeared before their very eyes. </p>
<p>“Ohhhh,” she giggled, quickly realising what the older witch had meant.</p>
<p>Occasionally a Hogwarts student accompanied by a parent came to say hi and Y/n would have a brief conversation, but mostly they were able to enjoy a quiet, relaxing morning. Nestling into her chair that lay outside her tent, Y/n grabbed a book she had been meaning to start for quite some time. <br/>“Y/n dear.” She looked up from the pages and saw Seraya and Willard standing before her, hand in hand.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” she asked, closing the book but keeping a finger wedged between the pages to keep her spot.</p>
<p>“We’re going to have a little explore of the area,” Willard said.</p>
<p>“Would you like to come?” asked Seraya.</p>
<p>Y/n shook her head softly, “no thanks, I’m happy reading. You two have fun though.” She smiled watching the two walk off together, looking completely in love.</p>
<p>For a few moments longer, Y/n enjoyed her book without any interruptions.  She was so engrossed with her latest read that even the laughter and various noises coming from the surrounding tents didn’t distract her. In fact, she didn’t look up until someone gently touched her shoulder.</p>
<p>She stiffened instantly and turned reluctantly, afraid of another conversation with Ludo Bagman. Instead she was elated to find that the intruder was none other than Charlie Weasley.</p>
<p>“Course I’d find you reading.” He smirked when he saw her face light up.</p>
<p>“CHARLIE!”</p>
<p>Y/n jumped from her chair and let the book fall to the ground. Charlie barely had enough time to brace himself before Y/n threw herself into his arms. He held her high and spun her with ease, only putting her down when they heard loud whooping sounds coming from his twin brothers.</p>
<p>When both feet were firmly back on the ground, Y/n stood back and observed her friend. She hadn’t seen him in years. Sure, he had sent photos but this was the first time she had physically laid eyes on him. Had he always been this attractive, she thought.</p>
<p>Working with dragons had only increased the size of his muscles, making his stocky frame appear even buffer than she had remembered. His arms were laden with scars from close encounters with dragons and his skin was tanned. Or was it that he had gained more freckles? She had always thought his freckles were endearing.</p>
<p>Realising she had been staring a little too long, Y/n quickly directed her eyes elsewhere. She laughed however, when she saw he had been doing the same thing.</p>
<p>“You haven’t changed at all,” Charlie said, still staring at Y/n.</p>
<p>“I see you’ve gained a few scars,” she replied pointing to his arm.</p>
<p>“Oh these?” he asked, pulling his shirt sleeves up to reveal more scars and his rather large arms.</p>
<p>Y/n couldn’t help but smile. She had been worried that the years since they had seen each other would have made things awkward, but they hadn’t. Everything was normal again, as if no time had passed.</p>
<p>“When did you get in?” Y/n asked.</p>
<p>“Bill, Percy and I apparated not too long ago. I said hi to the family and saw you sitting all by your lonesome. Figured I’d put you out of your misery.” He winked and Y/n instantly felt a blush spread across her cheeks.</p>
<p>“For your information, Charles, I was thoroughly enjoying my book. And now I have lost my page.” She poked him in the chest.</p>
<p>“Come say hi to Bill and Perc. But be warned, Percy just got a job with the Ministry and he WILL big note himself at any given chance.”</p>
<p>She smirked, “thanks for the heads up.” </p>
<p>Y/n and Charlie slowly walked over to the larger group. Catching up quickly and making plans to spend some more time together.</p>
<p>“I’ll be staying at the burrow for the rest of summer,” he said as they reached his family. “You should come for dinner one night. Mum always loved you.”</p>
<p>Y/n smiled and nodded her head, avoiding eye contact with Ron, Fred and George who were all giving her teasing looks. </p>
<p>“Sounds good,” she replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n sat next to Charlie as they began eating their lunch. Arthur had obviously insisted upon cooking their breakfast the ‘muggle’ way, so it had taken quite some time to properly heat up. She loved how sweet and pro muggle Mr Weasley was.</p>
<p>Charlie, Bill and Y/n were chatting amongst themselves when she heard Mr Weasley call out to Ludo Bagman.</p>
<p>Instinctively Y/n shifted slightly to hide herself behind Charlie, keeping her head down. At first she thought she had gotten away scot free, until Arthur began introducing everyone.</p>
<p>“Charlie, Ron, Ginny and their friends Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Y/n L/n.”</p>
<p>Ludo glanced at Harry with interest, before turning towards Y/n with a surprised look on his face. He quickly stared at both Charlie and Y/n with curiosity before moving on. </p>
<p>“Yes, yes! I am familiar with Miss L/n. She is after all, my guest.”</p>
<p>Everyone turned to face Y/n and she blushed. “We met at Hogwarts when he came to – .”</p>
<p>“Ahhh, all those details will be announced soon my dear girl. Now, fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?”<br/>Y/n was grateful for the change of subject and immediately dropped it. Returning to her conversation with Charlie and Bill as the group began discussing their bets. A loud popping sound soon brought her attention back to the others. The other man who had also been at Hogwarts, Barty Crouch, was now standing before them.</p>
<p>He seemed off today, more than he did at Hogwarts, Y/n thought. Not that Ludo seemed to take any notice. Y/n and Charlie attempted to stifle a giggle as they watched Percy’s eyes pop out of their sockets at the man’s arrival. The twins thought it was just as hilarious that Mr Crouch kept calling Percy, “Weatherby”.</p>
<p>Barty Crouch didn’t stay for long. He insisted that both he and Ludo had somewhere they needed to be and off they went, with Ludo promising to see them all later for the game. Y/n breathed a sigh of relief at the older man’s departure. Sure he was nice enough and yes, he had given her tickets, but the man still gave her a funny feeling. And she always trusted her gut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a majority of the afternoon, Y/n spent time with the Weasleys. Ginny had been eager to do girly things like trying new hairstyles and painting nails. She had seen some of the muggle born girls at school using nail polish and had been eager to give it a go. Charlie popped his head in a few times, hoping that Ginny would give Y/n up, but she kept refusing.</p>
<p>Surrounded by some of her favourite people, the time flew by quickly and before she knew it, it was time to start getting ready for the match. With her nails now painted an emerald green thanks to Ginny, Y/n headed back to her tent to get changed. </p>
<p>She slipped on her favourite jeans and pulled her Quidditch jersey over her head, then headed outside to meet with Seraya, Willard and the Weasley party. Charlie and Y/n hung towards the back of the group as they made their way to the stadium. While the others stopped to check out the merchandise, Charlie enquired, “So…my brothers told me you were seeing someone?”</p>
<p>Instantly Y/n blushed and regretted not walking ahead with Ginny. “Umm, I was…not anymore.”</p>
<p>“He was a Professor?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, his name was Remus Lupin.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?</p>
<p>“Thanks Charlie, but I’ve talked about it. I just want to enjoy this moment. Being here with all you guys, catching up with you.” </p>
<p>“Can I just say one thing?” </p>
<p>Y/n nodded her head wearily. </p>
<p>“Don’t let this consume you, Y/n. You’re young, smart and…beautiful. You should be living a carefree life.”</p>
<p>Y/n swallowed nervously. Charlie had never really spoken to her like this before. He’d certainly never called her beautiful. Maybe the twins were right, when they said he had a thing for her.</p>
<p>As the last of the group made their purchases, Y/n and Charlie re-joined and followed along in silence, occasionally brushing shoulders due to the narrow pathway. Every time it happened, Y/n felt a rush of electricity through her body. She wondered if Charlie felt it too.</p>
<p>The sounds of the crowd washed through the stadium as they approached the entryway. Y/n overheard Arthur saying how the stadium seated one hundred thousand people, which blew her mind. So many witches and wizards from around the world had travelled to this location to watch the match. It was amazing seeing all the different nationalities in one area. It truly felt like the whole world was coming together to celebrate.</p>
<p>After climbing what felt like a million stairs, Y/n took her seat with a huff. She was thankful for the tickets she had been given, but boy oh boy was she exhausted. Y/n and Charlie took a seat behind Seraya and Willard, who were excitedly talking about the players on both teams. </p>
<p>“This could have been you out there,” Y/n smirked, gently elbowing Charlie’s arm.</p>
<p>He scoffed, “pshhh, I was never this good.”</p>
<p>“You’re kidding right?”</p>
<p>The two argued back and forth about Charlie’s Quidditch abilities. It was nice to laugh and joke. She’d almost forgotten what it felt like. Their conversation however, was soon cut off by a rather rude comment.</p>
<p>“What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?”</p>
<p>Y/n looked up and saw a tall, pale man with long blonde hair, scowling at the group. She glared up at him, completely unimpressed by the man’s nasty comment. He looked oddly familiar. Who was this man? Who does he think he is insulting a family like the Weasley’s? They were as kind as a family could be.</p>
<p>Y/n watched as the man’s eyes swept over the group, finally resting on herself and Charlie; who she only now realised was grasping the spot above her knee protectively. She defiantly held eye contact with the man, until his younger companion whispered something in his ear. Y/n suddenly knew why he looked so familiar. His companion was none other than Draco Malfoy, a student at Hogwarts who had been a great cause of grief for Harry, Ron and Hermione. This man was so clearly Draco’s father, the resemblance was uncanny.</p>
<p>“Ahh, the new Hogwarts Librarian,” he said with feigned enthusiasm.</p>
<p>“That’s me,” she replied, matching his tone.</p>
<p>“Draco tells me that you were with the Werewolf Professor last year,” he paused while making an obvious gesture to Charlies hand on your leg. “I see that you have already moved on…and to a Weasley no less.”</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” Y/n calmly asked.</p>
<p>“Lucius Malfoy,” he replied hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Lucius, I really don’t know why you have such a fascination with my sex life.” </p>
<p>The man’s pale face suddenly had a tinge of pink and Y/n could tell she had really struck a nerve.</p>
<p>She continued, “Who I choose to date is really none of your concern. I suggest you stick to worrying about your own love life, maybe she’d smile a little more if you did.” Y/n gestured to his wife who looked positively aghast.</p>
<p>Lucius stood, fists and teeth clenched. He obviously wanted to say something, but wouldn’t dare in front of the Minister. He had already risked enough by speaking to Arthur so nastily.</p>
<p>Y/n watched as the man and his family moved towards their seats. Draco shot the group a look of disdain before finally taking his seat. Y/n smiled. She’d most certainly won that round.</p>
<p>The twins, who were sitting in the row behind patted Y/n on the back, clearly impressed with the show she had put on only moments before. Seraya and Willard turned and gave her a look of amusement. “You shouldn’t have done that,” whispered Charlie.</p>
<p>“And why not?” she hissed back.</p>
<p>“He’s a bad man…dangerous.”</p>
<p>“He insulted your family and my decency. I wasn’t going to sit there and let that happen.”</p>
<p>Charlie’s look of concern melted away and he gave her a cheeky look. “It was brilliant. Seeing his face go pink like that.”</p>
<p>“It was worth it,” Y/n agreed.</p>
<p>A short time later, Ludo Bagman entered the box. His face lit up when he saw Y/n and gave her a quick wave that she returned. Before they knew it, he was addressing the wild crowd.</p>
<p>They watched as the teams mascots paraded around the field one after the other. Veela for the Bulgarians and Leprechauns for the Irish. Y/n couldn’t help but laugh at her younger companions, who had fallen so quickly at the Veelas seduction. </p>
<p>After the mascots had done their bit to show off, the teams were introduced. Everyone moved forward to the edge of their seats in anticipation. The game was about to start.</p>
<p>Y/n had never seen a Quidditch match quite like this. The way they moved, it was so difficult to keep up! At this moment, Y/n was glad Bagman was commentating, as she didn’t think she would have had a clue what was going on.</p>
<p>“And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!” </p>
<p>As time went on, the players only flew faster and played harder. It was a wild thing to experience. Y/n looked at Charlie, who appeared to be in his absolute element, assuring his younger sister that the seeker for the Irish team was going to be okay after crashing into the field.</p>
<p>Hermione pointed towards the referee, who had suddenly become besotted with the Veela’s on the side of the field. Y/n couldn’t help but laugh as she watched the man come too and attempt to shoo the seductive creatures off the field.</p>
<p>At one stage, the Veela threw a terrible fit of rage towards the Leprechauns on the other side of the stadium. Y/n turned to see Harry observing the spectacle from his Omnioculars. He shuddered as he saw the Veelas true form.</p>
<p>Soon the crowd began to roar with excitement. It appeared as though, for the second time the two seekers had spotted the snitch. Y/n watched as Lynch, Irelands seeker, crash into the field. Beside her Charlie sprung from his seat and asked where the snitch was. </p>
<p>Harry replied that the Bulgarian seeker, Krum had caught it. Indeed this was confirmed only moments later by Ludo Bagman. For a second, Y/n did the math in her head. Krum may have caught the snitch, but Ireland had still won!</p>
<p>Y/n stood and began clapping enthusiastically as both teams entered the box to shake hands with the Ministers. </p>
<p>Seraya and Willard, who had been so engrossed in the game turned to face Y/n. “Thank you Y/n for inviting us to come along with you,” Seraya said graciously. </p>
<p>“Don’t thank me!” Y/n laughed. “Thank him!” She pointed towards Ludo Bagman, who was handing the twins what looked like a stack of galleons. They looked very happy with themselves and their winnings.</p>
<p>Despite her run in with Lucius Malfoy, this evening had been absolutely brilliant. She may have started her summer break feeling down, but things really seemed to be looking up. Especially now that Charlie had come home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dinner at the Burrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the World Cup, the group encounter some dark Wizards. Later, Y/n joins the Weasley family for a dinner at the Burrow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk back to the tents after the game proved to be as full of excitement as the walk to the stadium had been. Groups of happy witches and wizards swayed together, singing, dancing and drinking. Y/n and her fellow campers joined in also. They couldn’t help but revel in the joy that seemed to be radiating throughout the night air.</p><p>As they neared their respective campsites, Charlie stopped and invited Y/n to hang out in their main tent. Everyone seemed to be too excited to sleep and wanted to keep the celebration going. </p><p>Y/n yawned. Unlike her fellow comrades, she was exhausted. “Thanks anyway Charlie,” she replied sweetly. “I think I am going to head to bed. Seraya and Willard are eager to get back to Hogsmeade early tomorrow. They leave for their honeymoon in a few days.”</p><p>“No worries,” he said, trying not to sound disappointed. </p><p>The two groups parted ways and promised to catch up again soon. Y/n entered her tent and immediately started getting ready for bed, it had been a long day. </p><p>As she lay in her fold out bed, Y/n couldn’t help but smile. She and Charlie were getting along like a house on fire and she couldn’t help but get excited at the prospect of seeing him more during the remainder of the summer holidays. It would be sad to see him go.</p><p>Y/n wasn’t ready to miss someone again. She had just lost Remus and the thought of Charlie leaving made the pit in her stomach ache. She thought about him calling her beautiful and when he touched her knee protectively. How easy it was for them to talk.</p><p>All of a sudden, she shot up in bed. “Am I crushing on Charlie Weasley?”</p><p>The conversation with Lucius Malfoy began playing through her head. He had accused her of moving on to Charlie rather quickly. Is this what it looked like? Was he right?</p><p>No, she thought. I haven’t moved on. I still love Remus. Charlie’s just a friend. Right?</p><p>She lay back down and rolled to her side. She couldn’t believe she was letting someone like Lucius Malfoy get under her skin. </p><p>With each blink, her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Soon she was fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Not much time had passed when Y/n awoke to the sounds of shouts and loud bangs erupting from outside the tent. For a while, she lay in bed assuming it was still celebrations from the crowds of happy campers but soon realised that it most certainly was not. </p><p>“Y/n! Y/n! Get outside now!”</p><p>She shot up in an instant. It was Willard and he sounded incredibly distressed. Grabbing her robe that lay at the foot of her bed, she quickly draped it over her pyjamas and made her way outside. What she saw now, was not what she had seen when she entered her tent earlier that night. </p><p>Before Y/n had gone to bed, she had seen the people surrounding her singing, dancing and drinking. Now as she gazed in horror, there was nothing but distress. Fires were blazing and she could see spells being cast all around her. Families were running out of the grounds and into the woods that edged the camp grounds.</p><p>Seraya ran out of her tent, having grabbed hers and Willards wands. “Get your wand Y/n and get ready to run. Leave everything else. That can be replaced.”</p><p>Y/n did as she was told and ran inside only for her wand, then joined her two friends back outside. </p><p>“We’re going to make a run for it, until we have a safe place to dissaparate,” Seraya called over the top of the screams that echoed through the night.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Y/n asked. She watched as Willard pointed to a group of people in the distance. All were wearing masks and hoods, hiding their faces from the people running from them. Above them were four floating figures.</p><p>“Who are they?” She asked as she turned back towards Seraya and Willard, who now looked impatient with her questions.</p><p>“Not sure, all we know is we need to get out of here.” Willard grabbed Y/n’s sleeve and began to lead her in the direction of where they had first arrived a few days earlier.</p><p>“NO!” Y/n yelled. “No, I have to make sure my friends are okay.”</p><p>“Y/n it’s not safe!” Seraya implored, but that didn’t stop Y/n from pulling away.</p><p>“You two get out of here. You’re newly married and have so much more to lose. Love you guys.”</p><p>Before they could protest any further, Y/n had already whipped around and run off in the direction of where the Weasley’s tents were. </p><p>Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the twins and Harry were already outside when she arrived. “Where are the oth–” </p><p>“Y/n! Why aren’t you with Seraya and Willard?” asked a concerned Charlie, who had just come from the main tent, along with Bill and Percy.</p><p>“I’m here to help.”</p><p>“Brilliant, follow us!”</p><p>The four ran in the direction to where Y/n had witness only moments ago, the group of masked wizards levitating some objects. Her stomach lurched as she came closer, realising what…or rather who they were dangling in the air. The same man who had greeted them by the entrance only days ago and what looked like his family. A wife and two small children. </p><p>“Hey assholes!” The marching group turned to face her and without any hesitation, Y/n threw spells at the hooded figures, taking the group of assailants by surprise. She smiled to herself as she watched a few go down. </p><p>The masked wizards returned fire almost immediately and in that moment, Y/n was thankful for Bill, Charlie, Percy and Mr Weasley. If they hadn’t been there, she would have surely been knocked out…or worse. Sparks flew left and right as the five hurtled spells and jinxes towards the intruders.</p><p>With the attention on the five of them, the concentration needed to keep the four muggles in the air broke and Y/n watched them begin to fall. “Arresto Momentum!” she called quickly. As the family glided towards the ground safely, Y/n ushered them towards a group of Ministry Wizards who had just arrived on the scene.</p><p>Within a few short moments, the once larger group of masked wizards were overpowered. It wasn’t until a large, looming mark appeared in the sky that they were truly shaken. Y/n watched as they disapparated out of the field, clearly perturbed by the shape in the sky.</p><p>She’d seen it before. She knew she had. But where?</p><p>Y/n spun in place, taking in the destruction the hooded and masked wizards had made. Tents were on fire, belongings strewn about. The muggle family were cowering by a tree; the Ministry Wizards yet to Obliviate their memories of what had just happened.</p><p>“Why hasn’t the Ministry wiped their memories, Arthur?”<br/>
The older man looked at her dazed. “They will need to clear the evidence of what has just occurred, Y/n,” he replied shakily. </p><p>“Makes sense,” she replied quietly. </p><p>“THE KIDS!” Arthur shouted suddenly.</p><p>“Dad, you go find them, we can stay behind and help,” offered Percy. He stood up tall and proud.</p><p>“Percy’s right dad, we’ll be okay,” Bill added.</p><p>Y/n felt Charlie sidle up to her before leaning in to whisper something in her ear. “You were brilliant just then.”</p><p>Y/n smiled and pulled him in for a hug. “Right back at you.”</p><p>When Y/n, Charlie, Bill and Percy made their way back to their campsite, they were greeted by Fred, George and Ginny.</p><p>“Where are the others?” Bill asked.</p><p>“We got separated,” replied George.</p><p>“Where’s dad?” Ginny asked, before running over to Y/n and hugging her tightly.</p><p>“He’s gone to look for them,” Y/n replied softly, stroking her hair.</p><p>“What was that thing in the sky, Y/n?” Ginny squeaked.</p><p>“I’m not sure, it looked familiar though.”</p><p>“It was the Dark Mark,” Bill answered. </p><p>Ginny looked as though she was going to say something, then stopped herself mid thought. Everyone sat quietly...waiting.</p><p>The tension within the tent felt so thick you could almost cut it with a knife. Everyone was on edge and barely making a peep. Every noise they heard from outside the tent that turned out to not be Mr Weasley and the others only increased their nerves.</p><p>Finally, the sound of multiple pairs of feet crunching along the rubble echoed throughout the tent. For a few seconds everyone froze like statues.</p><p>“I’ll have a look,” Charlie volunteered. Cautiously, he pulled the tent flap to the side and stuck his head out. Y/n held Ginny close as she heard Charlie call out to his father. </p><p>“Thank goodness,” Y/n muttered quietly as Mr Weasley, Hermione, Ron and Harry all crawled into the tent one after the other. Ginny leapt from where they were sitting and crashed into her father.</p><p>Hands now free, Y/n stood and made her way over to the three eldest Weasley brothers. All three looked rough and sore. Y/n grabbed Bill’s arm and muttered a few healing spells to patch it up, then fixed Percy’s nose. Finally she sat in front of Charlie who was sporting a ripped shirt. </p><p>“Are you bleeding anywhere?” She gestured towards his chest. </p><p>“You know, if you wanted a look at my six pack Y/n, all you had to do was ask.” He winked and shot her a toothy grin. </p><p>“Fix your shirt yourself then,” Y/n replied giving him a gentle shove.</p><p>“Ouch!” he winced, only this time he wasn’t playing around.</p><p>At once, Y/n checked his chest. “That’s one hell of a bruise, Charlie!”</p><p>“Leave it, don’t chicks dig them?”</p><p>“That’s scars you doofus!” Ginny snickered.</p><p>Once again, Y/n grabbed her wand and waved it towards Charlie.</p><p>“Thanks,” he smiled.</p><p>With everyone’s wounds attended too, the others joined Y/n and the boys at the kitchen table. Bill was first to speak, asking if Arthur and the other Ministry employees had caught the culprit who conjured the Dark Mark. Unfortunately they hadn’t, but they did come across something rather peculiar.</p><p>With great interest, Y/n listened as Mr Weasley, Harry, Ron and Hermione explained what had happened when they had become separated. It seemed that Harry had lost his wand and much to everyone’s surprise, the wand had been found in the hands of Barty Crouch’s house elf. </p><p>Soon a debate between Percy and Hermione broke out. Y/n knew better than to get involved, so instead she opted to put the kettle on. When she returned with a hot drink for everyone, the conversation had turned from Mr Crouch’s house elf to the Dark Mark.</p><p>Again, there wasn’t much for Y/n to add to the discussion. Y/n felt foolish that she hadn’t recognised it instantly. She reminded herself that because she had lived with her muggle mother as a teenager, she had never experienced what the other wizarding families had. Apart from hearing stories at Hogwarts, she had lived a relatively ‘magic free’ lifestyle.</p><p>Letting out a great yawn, Y/n suddenly realised how tired she was. Charlie stood and gently put an arm on her shoulder. “I don’t want you going back to your tent alone,” he whispered.</p><p>“I was just gonna apparate to Tomes and Scrolls,” she replied back sleepily.</p><p>“Not at this time you’re not. Way too dangerous.”</p><p>“Well Charlie, what do you suggest I do?”</p><p>“Stay here tonight.”<br/>
“Fine, I’ll stay in the girls’ tent. There’s not enough room for all of us in here.”</p><p>“Perfect, see you in the morning.” He gave her a quick, awkward hug and walked her to the tent. </p><p>Hermione and Ginny shuffled their way in only a few moments after. The two girls collapsed into their beds, while Y/n slept on the small couch. She was going to be sore tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Bright and early the next morning, Y/n awoke to the sounds of muffled whispers and objects clanging about. Ginny and Hermione began to stir. As Y/n crawled out of the tent, she heard Hermione call her name. “Y/n, should we be getting up.”</p><p>“Yeah the others are packing up the tent as we speak. Start getting ready to leave.”</p><p>Mr Weasley and the others seemed to be doing a much better job at taking the tent down then they had putting it up. Y/n began to head towards her abandoned tents. There was no way she was going to wander through the camp grounds in her pyjamas during the day time.</p><p>“Y/n!”</p><p>She spun around to find Charlie running to catch up. “Where you going?”</p><p>“To get dressed and pack up my stuff,” she called over her shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll come!”</p><p>As Y/n got dressed in her tent, Charlie got to work taking down Seraya and Willards. By the time she had gotten into a clean set of clothes, he was finished and eager to take hers down.</p><p>With the tents packed neatly into two small backpacks, they headed back to the others. “We’re all heading back to the Burrow if you wanna join us.”</p><p>“Thanks Charlie, but I want to check on Seraya and Willard. Once I say goodbye to the others, I’ll apparate out of here.” Charlie’s face dropped. </p><p>“But if your mum’s up to one more guest, I’d love to come around for dinner?”</p><p>In an instant his face perked up. “She will be! I’ll see you around 6?”</p><p>“Sounds brilliant,” she smiled.</p><p>After a quick goodbye to the others, with a promise of seeing them later in the evening, Y/n apparated and found herself standing in the kitchen of Tomes and Scrolls. </p><p>Within seconds, Y/n felt herself wrapped into a frantic hug. </p><p>“Willard! Willard she’s back!” Y/n winced as Seraya started inspecting her cuts and bruises. “You’re hurt!”</p><p>“I’m okay, this is nothing compared to what the others had. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Y/n could hear the thundering of Willard coming down the stairs and once again, was smothered in a tight hug. “We were so worried!”</p><p>“I was too. Did you get back safely? No one followed you?” Y/n asked.</p><p>“Yes, yes! We’re fine! Now tell us everything.”</p><p>Y/n filled in Seraya and Jasper with every little detail she could remember. Jasper had begrudgingly moved from his cushy bed and slowly made his way over. Y/n scooped him into her lap and stroked him. Purring with appreciation, he instantly fell asleep.</p><p>“Death Eaters…the Dark Mark…” Seraya repeated slowly, looking at Willard with great distress.</p><p>“Allegedly Death Eaters,” Y/n corrected. </p><p>Opting to spend the day at the store, instead of walking back to Hogwarts, Y/n busied herself with some much overdue tidying that Seraya had fell behind doing. When the sky began to turn slightly golden, she decided it was time to apparate to The Burrow. </p><p>Slight nerves kicked in at the thought of seeing Molly Weasley again. Ron had told Y/n that his mother was convinced her and Charlie were once dating. The twins would have a field day if Molly brought it up.</p><p>When Y/n arrived in the field that surrounded the large home, her nerves immediately were whisked away by the sight of it. Although not rich, the Weasleys home was so full of love and joyfulness that to feel anything other than happiness here was impossible.  </p><p>In the direction of the orchard that lay nestled among tall trees, Y/n could hear shouting, laughing and cursing. Breaking into a wide grin, Y/n hurried towards the tree line in the hopes of sneaking up on her friends. The closer she walked, the better she was able to see the flashes of bright red hair that streaked through the sky. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Harry were all playing a game of Quidditch. Deciding not to intrude, she took a seat by one of the trees and watched with amusement. </p><p>It was some time before anyone noticed and when they did it was only because George had swung a bludger with such force that it hit the tree just above her head. “Blimey George! Tell me how you really feel.”</p><p>“Shit! Sorry!” he called back.</p><p>“Y/n!” Charlie gasped before returning to the ground and pulling her into a sweaty hug. </p><p>As the others descended towards her, Y/n felt a pang of guilt. “Don’t stop on my account!”</p><p>“Nah, we’re bloody starving!” laughed Ron. The others confirmed by clutching their stomachs dramatically. </p><p>The group walked back towards The Burrow and chatted happily. “Hey where’s Hermione and Ginny?”</p><p>“Mum’s most likely roped them into helping with tea,” Bill replied.</p><p>“Does Molly even know I’m coming?” Y/n asked, suddenly feeling rather guilty that Molly was cooking for such a large number of people. She watched Charlie’s reaction and quickly realised that he must have forgotten to mention it. His face had turned bright pink.</p><p>“Don’t worry!” George said, swinging his arm over Y/n’s shoulder. Fred sidled up on her other side and did the same. “She’ll be happy that you and Charlie are spending time together.”</p><p>As they approached the kitchen door, both Y/n and Charlie were red faced and embarrassed. Fred and George insisted on hiding Y/n behind them and revealing her to Mrs Weasley as if she were some kind of show animal. As they stepped aside, Mrs Weasley let out a gleeful shriek and cheerfully wrapped her in a soft embrace. </p><p>Dinner with the family was just as she had remembered. Fred and George were constantly telling jokes and playing pranks, Ron was stuffing his face full of food, much to the disgust of Ginny and Hermione, Molly and Bill were arguing about how long his hair was getting and both Y/n and Charlie were deep in conversation, completely oblivious to what was going on around them.</p><p>Unfortunately Arthur and Percy were at the Ministry, having to deal with the backlash of what had happened the previous night at the World Cup. After dinner, everyone split up and did their own thing. Both Y/n and Charlie decided to hang out in the family room, where they spent hours talking about the World Cup, upcoming Tournament, Charlie and Y/n’s work as well as their personal lives.</p><p>Y/n was shocked to discover that Charlie, despite his handsome appearance and great personality hadn’t seriously dated anyone since leaving Hogwarts.</p><p>“There was only ever one girl I was interested in,” he whispered softly.</p><p>Y/n swallowed nervously. The way Charlie was looking at her, told her what was coming. </p><p>“Y/n, could I kiss you?”</p><p>Y/n looked around. It was late. Mr Weasley and Percy had arrived home earlier and everyone else appeared to be asleep. They were alone. She turned back to Charlie and nodded her head shyly. Suddenly she felt like she was back at school.</p><p>Not a moment later had Charlie pressed his lips to hers. She stiffened slightly at the new feeling. For so many years the two had been the best of friends. Slowly she relaxed and eased into the kiss. Charlie, reading her body language moved closer and held her in his arms. She melted against his chest.</p><p>For the first time in a while, Remus Lupin wasn’t on her mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I'm really enjoying exploring this new relationship. Hope you are too. :) x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Back Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n heads back to Hogwarts for the Start of Term Feast, where Albus tells everyone the exciting news about the upcoming event.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n awakened the next morning to sniggers and a horrified gasp. When she opened her eyes, she found herself snuggled against Charlie’s chest. Charlie was still fast asleep. Ginny, Hermione and Mrs Weasley stood in front of them observing the scene. As Y/n shot up, Charlie flung his eyes open at the sudden movement. He turned to her sleepily and kissed her cheek. “Morning,” he said while attempting to stifle a yawn.</p>
<p>Y/n nudged his arm softly and nodded towards the audience which had steadily grown since she had awoken. Bill, Fred and George had made their way downstairs and hooted appreciatively at the sight. </p>
<p>“Charles Weasley! Just what do you think you’re doing?” Molly’s pink face told Y/n that she was just as embarrassed about finding her son snuggling on the couch as they were at being found. “Especially with your younger sister in the house! You should be ashamed of yourselves.”</p>
<p>“We didn’t do anything mum,” Charlie groaned. “Just kissed is all.” </p>
<p>Molly raised her eyebrows towards Y/n who immediately nodded in agreement. “We stayed up late and fell asleep. I would never disrespect you and your family like that.”</p>
<p>Almost immediately, Molly’s expression changed. “Alright everyone, shows over. Go get dressed.”</p>
<p>As everyone begrudgingly turned back up the stairs to get ready for the day, Molly approached. “It’s about time you two got together.” Before both Charlie and Y/n could say anything else, she shuffled towards the kitchen to get breakfast started.</p>
<p>“Well that was humiliating!” Y/n sighed, falling back into the couch and hugged her knees close to her chest. </p>
<p>“I’ll talk to mum, let her know not to start planning our wedding.”</p>
<p>“Oh Merlin! She wouldn’t?”</p>
<p>“Crazier things have happened.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n left the burrow before the rest of the family had come back downstairs for breakfast. She thanked Molly for having her and shouted her goodbyes up the staircase to everyone who was still getting dressed. </p>
<p>Charlie, still in his clothes from the night before insisted upon walking her outside so they could steal a few moments alone without Mrs Weasley listening in. </p>
<p>Charlie sighed, “Probably won’t see you again until the Tournament starts. That’s in a few months’ time.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, schools starting again soon. But you should come to Hogsmeade when I chaperone.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p>
<p>The two stood facing each other, not saying a word. Y/n wished a hole would open in the ground and swallow her right up. Why was this so awkward?</p>
<p>“Well, see ya!” She began to turn and started preparing for her journey when Charlie spun her around and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled and looked up at him. <br/>“It’s nice,” she smiled shyly.</p>
<p>“What is?”</p>
<p>“Kissing you.” </p>
<p>Charlie grinned cheekily. “Imagine where we would be if you had realised how much I liked you at Hogwarts!”</p>
<p>Y/n laughed and punched his arm. “Nothing would have changed Charlie, there’s no way you would have given up Romania.”</p>
<p>“You’re probably right,” he agreed. </p>
<p>“Anyway, I should get back to Hogwarts. I’ll see you soon.”</p>
<p>Charlie watched as Y/n left The Burrow with a loud pop. As he turned around he couldn’t help but grin at the sight of Molly, Hermione and Ginny staring out the window. Very quickly they buried their heads and pretended to look busy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of days later, Y/n found herself gearing up for the start of a new year. Like the year before, Dumbledore called for a staff meeting the day before students were due to arrive. Unlike last year, Y/n didn’t forget and was one of the first people to arrive.</p>
<p>Slightly dreading being reunited with all of her colleagues after such a long break, Y/n thought it best to be early. The thought of everyone turning to face her at once was too overwhelming. Taking a seat in between Minerva and Pomona felt safest. </p>
<p>As the seats began to fill, Y/n distracted herself by keeping conversation with the two older women. Daring to risk a glance, she soon noticed that everyone seemed to be mostly keeping to themselves and not gossiping like she had expected. </p>
<p>As the door swung open, Albus Dumbledore glided in and nodded a warm welcome to his staff. The quiet murmurs that had been humming around the table died down as he reached his spot at the head of the table.</p>
<p>“Good morning everyone and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I do hope you have all had an enjoyable break. After the events of last year, I am pleased to say that we have a much more exciting year ahead of us.”</p>
<p>A few of the professors shot Y/n a quick glance, but she kept her eyes focused on Albus. Beside her, Y/n heard Minerva clear her throat in annoyance. Dumbledore continued, “Despite Sirius Blacks escape last year, we have reasons to believe that he will no longer be a threat to Hogwarts students and staff. The Ministry have come to the conclusion that he is far, far away…possibly in another Country.”</p>
<p>Y/n tried her best to hide her grin. She knew the truth. Well, not specifically where he was hiding, but that he wasn’t dangerous. Most of her colleagues as a whole seemed to be satisfied with Dumbledore’s information. Only a few appeared to remained sceptical. </p>
<p>“This year we have Alastor Moody joining our staff. He will be taking over as Professor Against the Dark Arts and will be arriving tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Y/n instantly straightened up. Alastor Moody…she’d heard that name before. She furrowed her brow, racking her brain trying to figure it out.</p>
<p>“Alastor Moody is an Auror, you have probably heard of him…”</p>
<p>Suddenly it hit her. Tonks had mentioned him. Alastor Moody had taken on Tonks as a protégé. She had been keen on Y/n meeting him. That’ll happen sooner rather than later, Y/n smirked. She couldn’t wait to let Tonks know the good news.</p>
<p>“Finally, this October, Hogwarts will play host to two other Wizarding Schools. Students and their Headmasters from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be joining us for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Because of this, the Quidditch season will not be taking place. Once our guests arrive, we will further discuss everyone’s roles. But for now, let us prepare for the start of term.”</p>
<p>As Y/n stood to leave, she felt a large hand press her shoulder. Jumping ever so slightly, she turned to find one of her favourite people offering her a warm grin. </p>
<p>“Hagrid!” she squealed with excitement, causing a few of the older Professors to tut their disapproval. </p>
<p>Both Hagrid and Y/n didn’t care though. It had been a while since they had seen each other, despite both living at the Castle full-time. </p>
<p>“Sorry I haven’t visited, Hagrid,” Y/n said guiltily.</p>
<p>“Don’t you worry bout that!” he bellowed. “How are ya feeling?”</p>
<p>“Actually, I’m feeling great! The past few days have been amazing!”</p>
<p>“I’m assuming Charlie Weasley has something to do with your mood?” </p>
<p>“Your assumption would be correct,” Y/n grinned sheepishly. </p>
<p>“Well it’s about time! That boy’s been sweet on you for years now!”</p>
<p>Y/n rolled her eyes. “Seems like everyone knew that, but me.”</p>
<p>Considering the library was clean and ready for the student’s arrival the following day, Y/n opted to spend the afternoon with Hagrid. It was Hagrid’s second year as ‘Care of Magical Creatures’ Professor and she could tell he was equal parts nervous and excited. </p>
<p>Fang had been even more excited to see Y/n then Hagrid had. She had made the mistake of sitting on the sofa in the hut and now she was unable to move due to Fangs large body resting on top of her. Drool began to pool on her leg as the huge dog slept happily, oblivious to how much pain Y/n was in.</p>
<p>Y/n filled Hagrid in on what had happened at the Cup and listened as Hagrid excitedly spoke about his plans for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. </p>
<p>As the day began to cool and their stomachs began to rumble, both Hagrid and Y/n walked back to the castle together. As they entered the main entrance, the smell of delicious food hit them. </p>
<p>“I have missed this,” Y/n said sadly. “Maybe I should have just sucked it up and joined everyone instead of isolating myself.”</p>
<p>“I’m not very good at advice Y/n, sorry. But I get why you needed to be alone.”</p>
<p>When they approached the teachers table, the only seats next to one another happened to be beside Severus Snape. Although Y/n had been one of his favourite students, her relationship with Remus had clearly disappointed him and things had been strained since. </p>
<p>Wanting to avoid an awkward conversation, Y/n hoped that Hagrid would take the seat beside the greasy haired man. Hagrid, not sensing Y/n’s nervousness, plopped into the chair two away from the Potions Master. Nooooo! Y/n screamed internally. </p>
<p>“I won’t bite, Ms L/n,” drawled an unimpressed voice.</p>
<p>She looked up and realised that Severus was staring at her with an annoyed expression.</p>
<p>“Uh, sure. I know that.”</p>
<p>Y/n took a seat and sat awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Severus appeared to be in no rush to make conversation, so the silence lingered like a bad smell. Finally, she couldn’t take it any longer. “Did you enjoy your break?” she asked.</p>
<p>For a while, she was unsure he would answer, but eventually he spoke. “It was, fine. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“That’s good.”</p>
<p>Once again, she found herself sitting in awkward silence. This time however, it was Snape who broke it. “How are you?”</p>
<p>Y/n looked up at the man and frowned in confusion. He looked sincere.</p>
<p>“I’m good…thanks for asking,” she said, sending a small smile his way. </p>
<p>The side of his mouth crinkled ever so slightly. To those on the outside looking in, it would have seemed insignificant, but to Y/n it was his way of showing that he still respected and cared for her. He may have not liked that she had been romantically involved with someone he despised, but he still appreciated her personality and talent.</p>
<p>The rest of dinner went by without any dramas. Y/n enjoyed listening to the other professor’s holiday stories and they were all eager to hear her tale of what had happened at the World Cup. The topic of Alastor Moody came up and soon she learned a little about the man who Tonks had spoken so highly of. In his prime, he had been responsible for putting away countless dark witches and wizards. Now when people spoke of him, they spoke of a paranoid man who gave the impression he was going mad. But Tonks had been excited for both Y/n and Alastor to meet, so she wasn’t going to let the others opinions sway her. </p>
<p>After a pleasant evening with the other staff, Y/n returned to her living quarters and began getting ready for bed. Tomorrow the students would arrive and with them, Alastor Moody.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Y/n woke with a jolt. The morning bells rang for the first time in a while, signalling the beginning of the school year. With a little hesitation, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and forced herself to get ready. </p>
<p>Students wouldn’t arrive for hours yet, but there was still plenty to do. She assisted teachers with finding books and resources they needed for upcoming lessons and made sure all security measures were in place for the preservation of the books. Although they weren’t as harsh as Madam Pince’s.</p>
<p>Y/n passed the rest of the afternoon wandering around the castle and grounds, taking in the last moments of peace before the students arrived. Although she was looking forward to seeing her young friends again, she had only just began to appreciate the castle during the holidays. </p>
<p>In the evening she headed back to her room to get ready. Ever since she was a child, the first welcome feast was always one of her favourites at Hogwarts. The Elves, excited to have the students back, always put an amazing spread out. Teachers were optimistic for the New Year and students always so excited to catch up with friends. Her favourite part though, was seeing the looks on the first years when they walked through the doors for the first time.</p>
<p>Y/n had ben extra eager to get ready and head to the Great Hall early. She wanted to beat the students there and avoid any awkward run-ins as they entered the Hall. She was also excited to meet the New Defence Teacher, Alastor Moody. Once again she found herself sitting next to Severus, who had a scowl plastered on his face. </p>
<p>“I know you have a reputation to uphold, but a smile once in a while wouldn’t kill you,” she whispered teasingly. </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t kill me, but it might cause them some harm,” he said, nodding towards the large doors that had opened. Children of all ages began pouring into the room, taking their seats and chatting excitedly.</p>
<p>“You’re right, Hogwarts wouldn’t have been nearly as entertaining if you had made it easy for us.” She smiled in his direction and once again, Y/n knew she had entertained the man. His scowl has softened ever so slightly. “So, where’s this new Professor?”</p>
<p>Snape tensed, “He has yet to arrive.”</p>
<p>Once everyone had taken their seats and settled, the Sorting Process began. Y/n clapped as each first year was called and sorted into their House. Whenever a new Hufflepuff was sorted, she and Pomona would clap and cheer a little louder, causing the new students to blush in embarrassment or beam with pride. </p>
<p>Finally when every student was officially sorted and sitting at the right tables, Professor Dumbledore approached the podium. The chattering of the students died down almost immediately as he finally began his welcome speech.</p>
<p>Y/n sat and listened to the old man talk about the changes that would take place at the school throughout the year. He began to explain that the Quidditch season was to be cancelled which caused a great stir within the hall. Even those who didn’t play seemed to be outraged.</p>
<p>Y/n could barely think with the noise erupting from around her, let alone with the storm that seemed to be raging on outside of the castle. She glanced at the ceiling and saw the sky looked violent and miserable. Absentmindedly Y/n turned to face the windows, watching rain fall down the glass panes was one of her favourite sights to see. The sound of rain hitting the roof was so soothing to her. She knew she would sleep well tonight.</p>
<p>A loud crash at the other end of the hall quickly pulled her focus away from the windows. In the entrance to the great hall stood a large, wet figure. Instinctively Y/n reached for her wand, unsure of who the man was. </p>
<p>“Don’t,” came a serious voice from beside her. She looked down and saw that Severus had gently restricted her hand from fully unsheathing it.</p>
<p>“Who –”</p>
<p>“Alastor Moody,” he replied quietly. </p>
<p>Y/n instantly felt the heat rush to her face. No one else at the Staff table had seen what had just happened, but she was still embarrassed by her mistake.</p>
<p>“I can understand your concerns,” he whispered once again. “He doesn’t give off the appearance of a sane man.”</p>
<p>Indeed he didn’t. Y/n watched as the man hobbled towards them. His wooded leg and frazzled hair looked rather frightening, especially with the claps of lightening flashing through the hall. But Tonks had spoken so highly of him that she wasn’t going to let this first impression scare her away. She was keen to get to know the man that Tonks had grown to respect and value.</p>
<p>As Alastor greeted Albus, Y/n couldn’t help but notice the harsh scars that lined his face. There appeared to be a piece of his nose missing and…his eyes! One was clearly fake and no doubt had magical tendencies that she was keen to learn about.</p>
<p>Y/n watched Dumbledore and the man shake hands, then take a seat at the table. She looked out and saw that the entire hall was filled with confused children, gazing up at the interesting man. She wondered how they would react when they found out he was Remus’s replacement. </p>
<p>After a quick introduction and a relatively polite welcome by the students, Albus began sharing the exciting news about the tournament. Y/n, as well as a majority of the students chuckled as one of the Weasley twins blurted out his excitement at the information. </p>
<p>As Dumbledore continued explaining to the children a brief history of the Tournament, Y/n found herself watching Alastor from down the table. He was eating a sausage which he had skewered onto a knife. His magical eye seemed to be darting around the socket haphazardly, until suddenly, it landed upon her.  In an instant she redirected her attention towards the students, hoping she hadn’t been caught. Only after Dumbledore had broken the news to the students that there was in fact an age restriction to enter, did she dare to steal a second look.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Alastor’s attention was focused upon the students, although she didn’t want to risk being caught once more. </p>
<p>As the welcome feast began to wind down, Y/n stood and bid her fellow staff members goodnight. She knew there would be plenty of time to introduce herself formally to Alastor, but for now it appeared as though he and Dumbledore were eager to chat.</p>
<p>Walking past the Gryffindor table, Y/n couldn’t help but notice George and Fred voicing their anger at the age restrictions. Y/n chuckled. “Now boys, rules have been set for a reason.”</p>
<p>“It’s complete and utter rubbish, Y/n!”</p>
<p>“We’re 17 in April!”</p>
<p>“I know!” Y/n replied, “but rules are rules.”</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea what kind of spells Dumbledore is going to enforce?” asked Fred.</p>
<p>“If I knew, do you honestly think I would tell you two? After all that teasing you did about Charlie and me? Oh no boys! You’re on your own.”</p>
<p>Y/n walked ahead and towards the library, only turning to glance back and throw them a cheeky wink.</p>
<p>“You’ll be seeing us tomorrow, Y/n!”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I will!” she replied, still chuckling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There might be a little break while I try and catch up on some of these upcoming chapters. I like to have a few stored in advance in case I decide to change some things. We'll see. Haha xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. And so it Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n meets Alastor Moody, leaving her confused about Tonks's admiration. The competing schools of the Tri-Wizard Tournament arrive at Hogwarts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Much like the year before, the Library on the first official day back was a quiet one. Only a handful of students came in to borrow books. Y/n greeted the older students looking for a quiet place to study enthusiastically and offered the eager first years a tour so that they had an idea of where to find the books they would need.</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, Hermione appeared around lunchtime urgently searching for books containing information on House Elves. Y/n had an idea that ever since Winky, Barty Crouch’s House Elf, was fired for being found with Harry’s wand at the World Cup, the young girl had become fixated on the creatures welfare. After directing her to the section within the library that may contain books on the matter, she left the girl to her own devices. </p>
<p>As promised, Fred and George sauntered into the library with a few friends to begin research for their Tournament entries.</p>
<p>“Starting early are we? Tournaments not for another few months,” Y/n said as she watched the group begin searching shelves for any books that may help.</p>
<p>“Look, Y/n, we love you,” George began.</p>
<p>“We think you’re great!” Fred added.</p>
<p>“But if you aren’t here to help…”</p>
<p>“Bugger off, will ya?” They smirked at the same time.</p>
<p>Y/n held her hands in the air, “I can tell when I’m not wanted. Good luck fellas.”</p>
<p>“You mean you’re not going to tell mum? Or Charlie?” Fred asked in a perplexed way.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to tell. There is no way you’ll be making it past Dumbledore’s preventative spells.”</p>
<p>At this, both boys shot looks of amazement at her and stood in excitement.</p>
<p>“You know what he’s going to use?”</p>
<p>“Come on Y/n! You gotta tell us!”</p>
<p>“HA!” she bellowed. “Do you really think Dumbledore would trust me with that kind of knowledge?”</p>
<p>Fred and George sat back down and began pouring over the pages once more.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you too it then,” she chuckled, walking away.</p>
<p>In the evening, just after supper, Y/n once again was joined by Hermione who was eager to share her findings about the mistreatment of House Elves. </p>
<p>“I’m thinking of starting an organisation that promotes Elfish Welfare,” she said, smiling at Y/n.</p>
<p>Y/n, who knew better than to ask too many questions about the matter nodded her head and agreed. “They have shown me nothing but kindness.”</p>
<p>“So will you help me promote it?” the young girl asked sheepishly.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you what Hermione, if you make a poster, you can hang it in the Library.”</p>
<p>Hermione squealed with delight and rushed towards Y/n, wrapping her in a quick hug before taking off towards the desks. Y/n could only assume that the young girl was planning her design for the cause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Y/n was determined to formally introduce herself to Alastor Moody, so she awoke before the bells chimed and began getting ready. As she walked the familiar steps towards the Dark Arts classroom, she began to feel flushed. Y/n grabbed the front of her shirt and began airing her chest. “What is wrong with me?” she asked herself as she reached the door. </p>
<p>Just as she went to knock, the door swung open, causing her to nearly fall into the man standing before her. </p>
<p>“Oh hello!” she said, attempting to regain composure.</p>
<p>“You seem surprised to see me, considering you’re the one knocking on my door at this early hour,” the man replied. A little too abruptly for her liking. </p>
<p>“I just wanted to introduce myself,” she smiled, trying her best at ignoring his rudeness for Tonks’s sake.</p>
<p>She waited for the attitude of the man to change, or for him to say something and when he didn’t, she continued.</p>
<p>“I’m Y/n L/n, Hogwarts Librarian and a friend of Tonks.”</p>
<p>Wearing a look of confusion the man stood and appraised her. His magical eye moving around rapidly.</p>
<p>“Nymphadora Tonks? She trained under your guidance for a few years?” Once again Y/n paused, letting the man absorb the information. Finally he spoke.</p>
<p>“Ahh yes, Nymphadora. Great Auror. She’s your friend?”</p>
<p>At this, Y/n was able to relax. She couldn’t help but notice the older man did too. </p>
<p>“You having breakfast this morning?” Y/n asked.</p>
<p>“I was on my way out when you arrived.”</p>
<p>“Mind if I join you?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>Both Alastor and Y/n walked in silence for a while, before he finally spoke. “How long have you been working here?”</p>
<p>“Oh, this is my second year,” she replied, offering a smile. “How have you found teaching?”</p>
<p>“I’m very much enjoying it, actually.”</p>
<p>After that, the two continued on in silence before parting ways in the great hall. </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Tonks will be happy we got to talk,” she called as he headed towards the opposite end of the teachers table.</p>
<p>“Likewise, tell her I said hello.”</p>
<p>“Will do,” Y/n muttered quietly. “Strange man,” she thought and began wondering what on earth she would tell Tonks.</p>
<p>Rushing through breakfast, she headed towards the Owlery, eager to let her friend know that she had introduced herself to Alastor.</p>
<p>As she trudged up the stairs towards the hooting owls, Y/n began replaying the awkward conversation with the man in her head. He didn’t seem with it, when she mentioned Tonks’s name and seemed rather guarded about sharing too much information with her.</p>
<p>Finally she reached the top of the tower. Y/n grabbed a spare piece of parchment and quill and began writing.</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>Hey Tonks,</p>
<p>I introduced myself to Alastor this morning. He seemed off. Not at all what you described to me when we’ve spoken before. Did he call you Tonks? Because he seemed confused at first. </p>
<p>Anyway, I’m excited to get to know him more over the year. I’m sure he was just a little nervous. It has only been a few days after all.</p>
<p>Hope you’re catching a bunch of bad guys!</p>
<p>Y/n. </p>
<p>P.s. What’s with the eye?</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the morning bells rang, signalling the first class, Y/n quickly stuffed the envelope and addressed it. “This is for Tonks, she’s an Auror. Not too sure where she is currently.”</p>
<p>Y/n handed the owl a treat and tied the letter to the leg, sending it off with a scratch on the head.</p>
<p>________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few weeks came and went in a blur and before she knew it, the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were due to arrive. Y/n had yet to hear from Tonks, but given her friends busy work schedule, she wasn’t too surprised. </p>
<p>Y/n had bumped into Alastor Moody a few times, who seemed to appear out of nowhere. He made her nervous for some reason and she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. The students seemed to enjoy him however. She’d overheard a few conversations about how he was running classes and although some of the lessons seemed a little controversial, the consensus seemed to be that he was a very informative Professor.</p>
<p>Y/n closed the library early in preparation for the arrival of the new schools, much to the disappointment of Hermione, who had been a frequent visitor lately. Albus called for a meeting with non-teaching staff in the afternoon to let everyone know their roles for the upcoming event. The Headmaster had spoken to Professors earlier in the day before lessons began.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Y/n, this meant being stuck in a room with Argus Filch; who still seemed to be harbouring a grudge with her for the friends she kept while a student at Hogwarts. The year before, she had attempted to make emends with the older man and his cat, but both had rejected her. </p>
<p>Joining Argus and Y/n, was the Matron of the school, Poppy Pomfrey as well as the Hogwarts House Ghosts. Once everyone had taken their seats or ‘floated’ in, Albus began addressing the group.</p>
<p>“Thank you all for joining me this afternoon. As you are aware, the Heads of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons as well as their students will be arriving in a few hours time. I will not keep you here long, as I am sure you all have plenty of things to do before they arrive.”</p>
<p>The Headmaster explained to each and every one of them, their duties. Mostly it was still the same as before but he wanted to remind everyone not to show any bias with students. </p>
<p>“Help everyone, be supportive and remember to have fun!” he concluded with a jovial voice. “Oh, I almost forgot! Only select staff are aware of what each task will be for the Tournament. Everyone else will be learning about it only the night before.” Albus winked at you as he said that. “No directing contestants towards helpful books Ms L/n.”</p>
<p>Y/n rolled her eyes jokingly. “Oh bugger, you ruined my plan.”</p>
<p>Albus chuckled at the playful exchange, as did Y/n. Filch sat still with a scowl upon his face, while Poppy, clearly amused but eager to get back to the Infirmary began glancing at the clock. Dumbledore noticed.</p>
<p>“Please, go! Enjoy the festivities tonight!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Y/n got back to the library, she walked around, inspecting everything. It looked immaculate. The House Elves had been in while she was out and had cleaned every surface spectacularly. Y/n made a mental note not to tell Hermione. She had a feeling the young girl wouldn’t approve of it one bit.</p>
<p>As Y/n made her way to her room she couldn’t help her excitement. With the students arriving tonight, the first task would soon be upon them. She had never experienced anything like this in her schooling years. Playing host to new people from other countries was going to be different and right now, different seemed to be working for her.</p>
<p>Y/n surveyed her wardrobe and chose a dress that she was sure would impress their guests. The yellow dress was floor length, a perfect choice as the nights were definitely getting colder. It had a long cape attached to it which swished behind her as she moved, reminding her of Severus when he turned abruptly. In the mirror she mockingly swished about, mimicking his voice and movements. “He would be livid!” she thought and began laughing at herself. </p>
<p>Suddenly a wave of sadness hit. She stared at the empty space on her couch and thought of Remus. He would have enjoyed watching her make fun of the Potions Master but would ultimately scold her for being so mischievous. “No!” she said aloud, surprising herself. “I will not allow myself to miss him anymore.”</p>
<p>Just before 6pm, she strolled to where everyone else was waiting in anticipation. Although her dress kept her relatively warm, she had misjudged just how cold it would be outside. She rubbed her hands up and down her arm quickly in an attempt to warm them up. </p>
<p>“Fashion over practicality, tsk-tsk.”</p>
<p>Y/n didn’t need to turn her head to know who was speaking.</p>
<p>“Good evening Severus,” she said as the man moved to stand beside her. “Gotta make a good impression,” she said through chattering teeth.</p>
<p>“Yes, but it won’t help anyone if the Librarian freezes to death.” </p>
<p>“Thanks for your concern Severus, but I’ll be f–”</p>
<p>Y/n looked on in sheer confusion at the sight she was seeing. Snape. Offering a layer of his robes…to her.</p>
<p>Unsure of what to do, she stood, mouth agape. Severus rolled his eyes and impatiently huffed. “Hurry up and take it will you.”</p>
<p>At that, she snapped out of her daze. “Thank you Severus,” Y/n whispered. She watched Severus glance around, ensuring no one had seen their exchange and when he was satisfied, simply wandered to where Dumbledore was standing, without looking back.</p>
<p>Once again alone, but feeling a little toastier, she let the excitement take over once more. As the students of Beauxbatons arrived, she along with the rest of the school clapped enthusiastically. A carriage with flying horses was certainly a sight to behold. The Headmistress, who was the largest woman Y/n had ever seen, as well as her students who all appeared to be just as freezing as Y/n had been moments earlier, made their way into the school to warm up. </p>
<p>Moments later, the crowd began to stir again, which told Y/n that the students from Durmstrang were arriving. To Y/n’s amazement, she looked on in awe as a huge ship began to arise from the Black Lake. “No way,” she said under breath.</p>
<p>Once more, Dumbledore greeted the Headmaster and the students who appeared to be a little more appropriately dressed for the climate. Y/n hung back as everyone moved towards the Castle, opting to walk in with Harry, Ron and Hermione as she was eager to hear their first impressions. </p>
<p>“Y/n did you see?!” shouted Ron when he saw her.</p>
<p>“See what? The students arriving? Yes Ronald. I did.”</p>
<p>“NO! Did you see who one of the Durmstrang students was?”</p>
<p>“I guess I didn’t.”</p>
<p>“KRUM, Y/n! KRUM!”</p>
<p>For a few seconds Y/n stood dumbfounded. </p>
<p>“Viktor Krum? Seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team? The SAME Viktor Krum that we saw play months ago?”</p>
<p>“Yes Y/n, catch up!” huffed Ron who grabbed Harry excitedly and hurried off to catch a second glimpse.</p>
<p>Hermione walked alongside Y/n staring at her two friends with a look of confusion. “I don’t get it,” she sighed. </p>
<p>Y/n laughed, “They’re Quidditch mad Hermione. Let them have this one.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Visit From Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Champions are selected, Hagrid has a crush and Ron is angry. Y/n and Charlie have a date where things heat up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n entered the Great Hall with Hermione but split from the young girl once she made her way over to Ron and Harry. Ron still seemed to be fawning over Krum, much to the amusement of Y/n. Harry appeared to be…distracted. </p><p>Not thinking anything of it, Y/n re-joined the staff table and took her seat next to Pomona Sprout, who gushed over Y/n’s dress choice. Now inside and feeling rather warm, Y/n wondered what she should do with Severus’s robe he had offered her. As if reading her mind, Snape wandered over and took the vacant seat beside her. As subtly as he could, he whispered in her ear. “Just drape it over the back of your chair.”</p><p>Y/n smirked, “can’t have anyone knowing you actually care, huh?”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” he replied nonchalantly.</p><p>As she sat back and people-watched, Y/n noticed the look of revulsion on a few of the students from Beauxbatons faces. She chuckled to herself. They were clearly high maintenance. Hogwarts was a brilliant school with a wonderful history and interesting layout. She knew they would grow to love the charm of Hogwarts eventually.</p><p>In the middle of her conversation with Pomona, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Y/n shuddered. The hand lingered longer than she would have liked. Hesitantly she turned and much to her surprise, she saw Ludo Bagman standing there.</p><p>“Y/n dear! You seem positively surprised to see me. Surely you hadn’t forgotten I would be in attendance on this important day?”</p><p>Y/n looked around quickly and noticed a few of the professors as well as some students staring at them both. Ludo had a habit of speaking loudly. Her face flushed as she saw a few people whisper to one another.</p><p>She smiled politely and replied, “Hello Ludo, good to see you again.”</p><p>“It’s a shame there are no spare seats near you, I would have liked to catch up.”</p><p>Before Y/n had a chance to reply, Severus interjected.</p><p>“I’m sure given your important role, Ludo, that you will be sitting with Barty and Albus.”<br/>
“Right you are Severus, right you are,” Ludo agreed.</p><p>“Looks like Dumbledore is about to address the Hall,” Severus said, gesturing to the older Wizard who was indeed making his way to the podium. </p><p>Y/n watched the man rush towards the vacant spot next to Mr Crouch and breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to Severus who was also watching the man.</p><p>“If I’m not mistaken Ms L/n, I’d say Bagman has developed a soft spot for you.”</p><p>Y/n looked at Severus with pleading eyes. “You think?! He’s nice enough, but something about him makes me uncomfortable. Whatever you do, please don’t let him sit next to me. I couldn’t sit through an entire meal listening to him talk about himself.”</p><p>“I’ll try my best,” he answered. </p><p>The rest of the evening went by rather quickly. Dumbledore took time introducing the students to the panel of five judges; being himself, Madam Maxine, Igor Karkaroff, Barty Crouch and finally, Ludo Bagman. </p><p>The doors to the Great Hall opened and Filch shuffled in, carting an old looking box covered in jewels. Albus once again addressed the school about the Tournament, only this time going into a little extra detail. The students listened eagerly as the old man explained how the judging would occur and most importantly, how the contestants could win. With that, the entire Hall hushed as Albus tapped the box Filch had dropped onto the table.</p><p>The Goblet of Fire, quite literally named due to the blue flames that were flicking out the top of it, turned out to be an impartial way of choosing the contestant from each of the three schools. In 24 hours’ time, the three contestants would be chosen and the Tournament would officially be underway.</p><p>The next morning Y/n awoke to the sound of knocking at her door. Curious, she pulled on a robe and made her way towards the library entrance. To her surprise, it was Hagrid! </p><p>“Mornin Y/n,” the gentle giant spoke.</p><p>“Good morning Hagrid,” she said sleepily. Hagrid noticed and a look of apprehension washed over his face.</p><p>“Sorry to visit so early, I just…I need some advice.”</p><p>Y/n stood aside and let her large friend enter. She wondered what was on his mind as he looked rather anxious.</p><p>“So what’s troubling you, Hagrid?” she asked.</p><p>“You’re gonna think I’m nuts,” he replied all flustered.</p><p>“Most likely, but the best stories always begin that way.”</p><p>Y/n directed Hagrid to a large couch by an enormous window that overlooked the black lake. It was one of her favourite spots in the library. When Madam Pince had been Librarian she had kept it covered in huge black curtains. Y/n couldn’t understand why.</p><p>“Y/n,” Hagrid began. “I…I like someone.”</p><p>“You…have feelings for someone?” she asked. He nodded shyly.</p><p>Suddenly realisation struck. “Madam Maxine! From Beauxbatons?”</p><p>Again, he nodded, a blush spreading across his huge face.</p><p>“That’s brilliant, Hagrid!” she said, offering him a reassuring smile and pat on the arm.</p><p>“Thanks Y/n, I’ve never met anyone like me before. She’s beautiful and so interesting. I love the way she says my name.”</p><p>Y/n listened as her friend sang praises about the woman he had met only the night before. Watching Hagrid get all flustered was just about the most adorable thing she’d seen.</p><p>“You must think I’m crazy,” he concluded.</p><p>“Hagrid, I knowingly dated a werewolf last year. This is nothing.”</p><p>The two chatted until the morning bells rang, signalling the start of the day. Y/n offered Hagrid some advice about maybe dressing up a little more tonight to impress his crush. Madam Maxine after all was a very impeccably dressed woman and tonight was a special occasion.</p><p>Throughout the day, Harry, Ron and Hermione visited Y/n with updates on who had entered their name into the goblet of fire.  With the news that the twins were in the infirmary after their failed attempt at entering their names into the goblet, Y/n lost it in a fit of giggles. It appeared that Fred and George’s genius plan of drinking an aging potion backfired and the two were now sporting beards similar to Dumbledore’s.</p><p>As the Halloween feast approached, Y/n decided to begin getting ready. Instead of wearing a cheery yellow, like she had the night before, she opted for a spookier look. Halloween was one of her favourite holidays after all. The black gown that she pulled out was covered in a lace overlay that could only be described as a bunch of cobwebs conjoined together. Glistening black sequins were scattered about that shone whenever they hit the right angle of the lights above. Not wanting to make the same mistake as the night before, she grabbed her favourite set of black dress robes and draped it over her shoulders. </p><p>The Great Hall was always decorated brilliantly at Halloween, but this year they had really gone all out to impress the visiting schools. Approaching the table, Y/n noticed Ludo deep in conversation and quickly side stepped him, in order to plonk herself in between Pomona and Poppy. Severus was yet to arrive. Once again, the Great Hall filled with excited students ready for the feast and the announcement of the contestants. Y/n too was excited to see who the champion of Hogwarts would be. Hagrid had taken Y/n’s advice and dressed a little fancier. She smiled encouraging and gave a thumbs up when he walked in. </p><p>After dinner, the Goblet began shooting sparks and turned red. “Here we go,” Y/n though to herself. One by one, names of the contestants shot out of the cup; Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory. Y/n clapped with enthusiasm alongside Pomona. A Hufflepuff Champion! </p><p>Finally, after the long applause for Cedric died down, Albus was able to begin addressing the Hall. That was until, the Goblet began flickering again and turned red once more. Y/n stared at the Goblet in confusion, as did Dumbledore. A huge flame, similar to when the three contestants had been announced earlier, sprouted from the goblet. </p><p>A piece of paper flew towards Albus who gripped it and stared. After a while, he spoke. “Harry Potter…”</p><p>Murmurs in the hall began to radiate and soon hecklers began to call out their grievances.  Anxiously, Y/n watched as Hermione pushed Harry forward. The boy, looking completely confused began walking towards the door where the three other students had disappeared behind. ‘What the heck is happening’, she thought to herself.</p><p>That evening Y/n reflected on what had happened in her room alone. After Harrys name had been called, the hall had dissolved into slight chaos and the Heads had ushered students back to their dorms. Y/n had decided to head to the Owlery after dinner and write to Charlie about everything that had happened. She was dying to divulge to someone and honestly, she missed him. A lot.</p><p>___________</p><p>Charlie,</p><p>Much to discuss! More importantly, I miss you. Let’s meet soon.</p><p>Y/n xx</p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>Feeling the cold in the open aired tower, Y/n stayed only long enough to watch the owl fly out of the tower. Her warm bed was calling her name.</p><p>The following morning, Y/n headed to breakfast excited for the new day. It wasn’t until she walked by the whispering children that she remembered what had happened the night before. Harry had been chosen as a contestant for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Something which absolutely should not have happened. It seemed to be all that anyone could talk about. Y/n looked around and noticed Hermione and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table without Harry.</p><p>As Y/n approached the two, she overheard Ron complaining. “It’s not fair Hermione, Harry should have told me he was doing it.”</p><p>“Do you really think he put his own name into the cup?”</p><p>“Of course he…oh hey Y/n.”</p><p>“Morning guys, where’s Harry?”</p><p>“Who cares,” Ron said, taking a large bite of sausage. Y/n looked at Hermione who offered a very subtle eyebrow lift. Y/n knew better then to pry.</p><p>“Well, have a good day and tell Harry ‘hi’ for me.”</p><p>As Y/n took her seat, the morning owls soaring in. Y/n stared at the ceiling longingly. She had yet to receive a reply from Tonks and was getting a little anxious that she had upset her friend by not raving about Alastor Moody. At that moment the owl she had sent Charlie’s letter with, swooped in front of her landing gracefully. She wasn’t expecting such a quick reply from him.</p><p>___________</p><p>How about dinner at the Three Broomsticks this weekend? </p><p>Charlie xx<br/>
___________</p><p>Y/n smiled to herself as she read the letter. Would this be her first official date with Charlie Weasley?</p><p>When Y/n opened the library, she was surprised to see a few students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang waiting by the door. As she welcomed them in, she couldn’t help but notice that among the group was Draco Malfoy and a few of his friends. Y/n pursed her lips and frowned slightly. She had never seen Draco Malfoy in the library, let alone his meat-headed friends.</p><p>Y/n watched as the blonde haired boy searched the shelves for a few books then joined his friends who had made themselves comfortable in a secluded corner within the library. Malfoy appeared to reach into his bag and pull something out. Curious, Y/n decided to return books close enough to them that she could overhear what they were saying, but not enough that they could see her.</p><p>“Try this one, Draco,” said Crabbe.</p><p>“Unless you want them to blow up, Crabbe, I don’t think that’s the spell we want.”</p><p>Curious as to what ‘them’ meant, she inched closer and peaked through the shelves. They boys appeared to be working on some kind of assignment, so she left them to it. </p><p>A little while later, Y/n heard roars of laughter coming from their table. As Y/n walked towards the group, Malfoy turned and looked at her, a smug look plastered upon his face.</p><p>“Keep it down guys, if you want to be disruptive do it elsewhere.”</p><p>Malfoy stood with an annoyed expression plastered upon his face and began packing up. “Come on guys, we’re done in here anyway.” </p><p>As he turned to leave, Y/n noticed a badge on the table. “You left your badge,” she said, pointing to it. There was no way she was going to pick it up. He’d probably cursed it.</p><p>“That one’s yours Miss, figured you’d want to show support.”</p><p>Upon closer inspection Y/n saw that the badge read, ‘Support Cedric Diggory -- The Real Hogwarts Champion’.</p><p>“Yeah, as happy as I am for Cedric, I am not allowed to show any preference. Why don’t you keep it.”</p><p>The boys behind Malfoy sniggered causing Y/n to shoot a harsh glare their way. Malfoy shrugged, “your loss.”</p><p> </p><p>That evening after dinner, Y/n was sat in her room writing a letter to Tonks. During the day she had received an owl from her friend who was finally replying after weeks. </p><p>___________</p><p>Wotcher!</p><p>Sorry for the late reply, works been killer!</p><p>Alastor is a character and definitely takes a little getting used too. The more time you spend together, the more you’ll understand.</p><p>His eye shows him everything. It’s brilliant. I haven’t seen anything like it.</p><p>How’s school this year? Charlie wrote and told me about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Sounds exciting! </p><p>I’m back home with mum and dad at the moment, so write to me there.</p><p>Tonks<br/>
___________</p><p>Y/n was just about finished with her reply when a few light knocks sounded from her door. They were so soft in fact, that she wasn’t sure it had even occurred. Slowly she walked towards the door. </p><p>“Hagrid?” she called, wondering if her friend wanted to update her on his evening.</p><p>“It’s Harry, can I come in?” a hushed voice replied.</p><p>Y/n opened the door and stepped aside. It appeared as though no one was there, but she knew better. Harry was the owner of an Invisibility Cloak.</p><p>“How you doing, Harry?” she asked as he began removing his cloak.</p><p>“You mean you’re not going to lecture me for being out of bed after hours?”</p><p>Y/n chuckled, “would it matter if I did?”</p><p>Now it was Harry’s turn to laugh, “no, probably not.”</p><p>Y/n showed Harry to her couch and put the kettle on. As she began brewing some tea for the two, Harry began to explain why he was there. First he told her about a dream he had had, in which Voldemort was discussing killing him. He talked about his name being pulled from the Goblet of Fire and how barely anyone believed him when he said he hadn’t entered his name. Not even Ron, which seemed to hurt him most. Y/n smiled knowingly when Harry told her that he had developed a crush on Cho Chang. A Ravenclaw girl on the Quidditch Team. Now his distracted behaviour at dinner made sense. Then he spoke about Sirius and how he was worried about him coming back to Britain and getting caught. Sirius seemed to be worried that someone had entered Harry’s name to cause him harm. Something that Y/n believed, but realised now wasn’t the time to bring that up. Right now Harry needed a friend. Someone to listen and not talk.</p><p>When Y/n glanced at the time, she saw that it was getting quite late. Too late for a student to be out of bed, especially on a school night. Even more so now that Harry was a champion and all eyes were on him. Well, more than usual anyway.</p><p>As Harry stood to leave, he gave Y/n an awkward one armed hugged which she returned happily.  Harry insisted upon walking back to his Common Room by himself, which Y/n reluctantly agreed too. </p><p>That weekend Y/n geared up for her date with Charlie. She was super excited to see him again, but grew anxious about having dinner with him at The Three Broomsticks. She knew Madam Rosemerta would gossip about it to everyone around the village. The only other options were the Hog’s Head Inn or Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop. And neither appealed to her. One was too romantic, the other not enough.</p><p>After explaining to Albus earlier in the week that she wanted an evening off Library duty, he was more than happy to oblige. At 5:30 she started getting ready. It was a cold evening so she opted for a pair of jeans, a burgundy knitted jumper, long black coat and her favourite pair of black boots. She styled her hair in loose curls that cascaded across her shoulders and set it with a quick spell to make them last. Finally she did her makeup.</p><p>As she headed down the corridor towards the door that led to Hogsmeade she ran into Ron and Hermione. Y/n quickly said hi then headed to the door that would take her outside.</p><p>“Umm, where are you off too?” asked Ron who had to jog to catch up. </p><p>“Ronald, don’t be so nosy,” Hermione scolded as she caught up to the pair.</p><p>“It’s alright Hermione,” Y/n replied. “I’m actually meeting Charlie for dinner, anything you want me to pass on?” Y/n looked at Ron with a cheeky grin. His face had turned bright pink.</p><p>“What? You were the one who was teasing me about it before. Cat got your tongue?”</p><p>“Have a good evening,” was all he managed to grumble before Hermione led him towards the Hall for dinner.</p><p>“Have a nice night!” Hermione shouted over her shoulder as they scurried off.</p><p>When the cool night air hit her face, Y/n was very thankful she rugged up and layered. The walk to Hogsmeade was going to be a cold one.</p><p>Charlie met her as the path ended. He stood in awe as he took her in. Y/n shook her head and blushed furiously. </p><p>“WOW!” Charlie exclaimed and gestured to her.</p><p>“Stop, you’ve seen me where this kind of stuff before.”</p><p>“I know, and I wanted to do this each and every time, but I figured it would make things awkward,” he replied.</p><p>Y/n chuckled and bumped her shoulder against his arm playfully. Her stomach fluttered when he grabbed her hand and held it as they walked towards the Three Broomsticks.</p><p>She couldn’t tell if she was grateful or not that the pub was busy when they arrived. Busier meant that Madam Rosemerta would be less likely to notice the two together, but it also meant that it was crowded and noisy.</p><p>As Y/n began looking for a spare seat, Charlie pulled her towards a quiet and secluded corner. </p><p>“Uhhh, where are we going?”</p><p>“I came a little earlier and had Rosemerta save us a booth.”</p><p>Y/n looked towards the bar and saw the barmaid look up and give her an exaggerated wink. Once again Y/n blushed furiously.</p><p>When they arrived at the booth, Y/n noticed that Madam Rosemerta had lit some candles and added a quietening charm. It felt like it was just the two of them now. Y/n began scouring the menu, looking for something she could sink her teeth into. Finally she settled on a chicken pot pie and some butter beer. </p><p>As they were waiting for their meals to come out, Charlie began talking about the Tri-Wizard Tournament which reminded her suddenly about Harry being selected as a Champion. As she began telling the story, Charlie interrupted. “Yeah, I heard about that one. Both Ron and Ginny wrote home about that. Crazy! Do you think he did it?”</p><p>“No,” she replied in an instant. “We spoke the other day, he was just as shocked about his name being called. There’s no way he did that.”</p><p>They spoke about it for a little while, swapping theories about who could have placed his name in the Goblet; each theory more farfetched then the previous one.  </p><p>“So,” Charlie began, once they had exhausted ideas. “You know how I mentioned I am in town for the Tournament.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Well I guess I could tell you why.”</p><p>“You don’t have too,” she replied. “I don’t want you getting into trouble.”</p><p>“I’d only get into trouble if you said something,” he winked.</p><p>Y/n held her pinky finger up, “I promise.”</p><p>Charlie explained that Ludo Bagman had wanted Dragons for the first task, something that Y/n had already guessed, considering Charlie’s presence. She cringed when he explained that the Dragons were nesting mothers who were protecting an egg.</p><p>“That’s wild!” she exclaimed.</p><p>“I know!” he agreed. “Still, it’s gonna make for a bloody good first task.”</p><p>“Bloody is probably the right word to describe it, that’s for sure!” she replied.</p><p>Y/n smiled at Charlie warmly. He loved Dragons, more than anything in this world. Over the years since both graduating Hogwarts, they had corresponded frequently, Charlie would often give Y/n a blow by blow of his encounters. But seeing him in the flesh, talking about it all. She couldn’t help but become more and more attracted to him.</p><p>After dinner, Charlie asked if he could walk Y/n back to the castle. He hadn’t been in so long and was eager to see how things had changed. Y/n knew it was just an excuse to stay with her a little longer.</p><p>They dawdled through the forest, stopping to kiss every few minutes. As they neared the castle, Y/n felt him tighten his grip on her and pause. She had been leading the way and stopped to see what the holdup was.</p><p>“I don’t want this night to end,” he proclaimed sadly.</p><p>Y/n sidled up to him, pushing him against a large tree. She heard his breath quicken. “Wellll,” she said and began peppering kisses along his neck. “I could sneak you in.”</p><p>“You’re kidding?” he asked, a look of shock but also intrigue in his eyes.</p><p>“Scared of being caught by Filch?” she laughed.</p><p>“Snape, actually,” he confessed.</p><p>Y/n snorted. Snape was one of the least scary people in her eyes. She felt more nervous around Alastor Moody.</p><p>“Who are you and what happened to the Charlie Weasley who used to sneak me into the Gryffindor Common Room?”</p><p>At that, Charlie straightened his back. “Challenge accepted.”</p><p>Y/n and Charlie approached the huge wooded doors that led inside the castle. “You wait here,” she whispered, before sticking her head in the door to make sure the coast was clear. Once sure, she yanked Charlie in behind her. </p><p>They stuck to the shadows, moving swiftly and silently. Every so often they would hear a noise and quickly hide behind one of the many tapestries or alcoves. Lucky for them, the noises happened to be a few of the resident ghosts chatting with one another.</p><p>As they neared the corner, on the home stretch towards the library, Y/n paused. “Ahh shit,” she whispered. “Mrs Norris.” She felt Charlie stiffen behind her. </p><p>“What do we do?” he replied in a hushed, nervous tone. Where Mrs Norris was, Argus Filch was never too far away.</p><p>Suddenly Y/n remembered a broom closet nearby. “With me,” she said, pulling Charlie with her. Luckily Mrs Norris didn’t follow, she was too busy mewing loudly to alert Filch.<br/>
Inside the closet was cramped and musty. Y/n and Charlie were so close to each other now and both grew suddenly nervous. It was like being in school all over again. Y/n began to giggle as she heard footsteps approaching. She always laughed when playing hide and seek, the pressure to stay quiet always becoming too much. This time however, was no moment to be laughing.</p><p>Before she knew it, Charlie pulled her into a deep and messy kiss. Messy only because neither could see the other. As the footsteps grew fainter, he pulled away.</p><p>“Saved your ass,” he chuckled as Y/n opened the door slightly to make sure they were alone.</p><p>“Thanks for that,” she replied, still a little flustered. “Let’s make a dash for it.”</p><p>Charlie and Y/n ran the rest of the way to the Library and once safely inside locked the doors. Y/n led him towards her room.</p><p>“You know,” he said thoughtfully. “I’ve never seen inside the Librarians quarters.”</p><p>“They look so much nicer now, you should have seen them when I took over from Madam Pince!”</p><p>Once inside the room, Y/n shrugged off her jacket. Charlie did the same. It was only at this moment that Y/n was able to appreciate how much effort Charlie had made when getting ready. His tight jeans and button up shirt showed off his muscly physique. ‘Damn’, she thought to herself.</p><p>Charlie walked around her room and took it all in. He noticed the photos he had sent her over the past few years were neatly displayed on a bookshelf as well as the photos of their friends from school. He smiled to himself.</p><p>The two suddenly grew quiet, now fully aware of how very alone they were.</p><p>“Sooo,” Charlie began, taking a few steps towards Y/n.</p><p>“Yep, this is my room,” she replied breathily.</p><p>The two approached each other slowly. For a few seconds they stared at one another, unsure of what to do. They both had an idea of what would happen when Y/n invited him to her room, but both were nervous to initiate anything. </p><p>“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want too,” Charlie said, smiling reassuringly. “We could just talk.”</p><p>“I want too,” was all Y/n could manage. She looked down at her feet and felt the heat rise in her face.</p><p>Charlie softly grazed her chin, moving it up so he could look into her eyes and kissed her. It was soft at first, but as Y/n felt a surge of bravery radiate through her body, intensified with each passing second. </p><p>Before she knew it they had crashed into her couch. Charlies large, calloused hands slipped under her jumper and began rubbing against her bare skin, slowly, seductively. She broke the kiss, but only to pull her jumper over her head. Charlie gazed in awe as he took in the sight. He had been pining after Y/n for years now and suddenly all his dreams were coming true. </p><p>The longer Charlie stared at her, the more self-conscious she felt. Y/n pulled back slightly and covered her chest.</p><p>“Sorry,” he said suddenly, realising he had been staring for so long. “It’s just, you’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Y/n looked down at herself and blushed. “Thanks,” she replied.</p><p>“We can stop,” Charlie said.</p><p>“No,” she replied, resuming her kisses. </p><p>Once again, Charlie placed his hands on her and pulled her close. He began planting kisses along her collarbone. Y/n, still straddled in his lap, let out a moan. Charlie smiled against her skin, he loved that he was making her feel so good.</p><p>Y/n pulled away suddenly and began to unbutton his shirt. She flung the shirt behind her. Now it was her turn to stare. Charlie’s body was immaculate. His stocky, muscular frame was so enticing, the cute freckles that kissed his body only attracted her more.</p><p>Unable to take it any longer, Y/n made her way from his lap and pulled him towards her bed. As they shed their clothes she couldn’t help but think if what they were about to do was going to ruin their friendship. Charlie loved what he did for a living and was never going to give up Romania to move back here and settle down. Did she even want to settle down?</p><p>She pushed those thoughts out of her head. Tonight, she wanted to give in to her desires and have fun. She would worry about the consequences tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a wee bit of a longer chapter because I just couldn't stop. I hope you all enjoyed. :)</p><p>Queensland could potentially pop with COVID cases again. I hope wherever in the world you are, you and your family are healthy and safe.</p><p>I also wanted to take the time to thank you all for reading my work, leaving comments and giving Kudos. Never in a million years did I expect to receive the kind words and love you have shown me.</p><p>xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Dragon and the Egg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a night of passion with Charlie, Y/n must be prepared to face the consequences. </p>
<p>The first task takes place and Y/n meets Cedric Diggory.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n awoke in a state of complete euphoria the following day. She turned over and watched Charlie, who was still blissfully asleep. She smiled and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the tip of his freckled nose. He stirred for a few moments, then stretched and once again fell still.</p>
<p>Y/n glanced at the clock beside her bed. The two had slept through the breakfast alarms. She was thankful to see that she still had a little time before needing to open the doors. She rolled out of bed, not bothering to put her robe on, then stood in front of her wardrobe for a while, deciding what to wear. </p>
<p>A loud wolf whistle made her jump and when she turned around she found Charlie awake, laying on his side, head in hand, watching her appreciatively. </p>
<p>“How did I get so lucky?” he smirked as he made his way towards her. </p>
<p>“Sorry if I woke you, how’d you sleep?”</p>
<p>“Brilliantly! Staff beds are way comfier then the ones in the dorms. Plus I had you beside me.”</p>
<p>Y/n grinned and planted a kiss on his lips. “I missed having someone next to me.” Charlie froze. As did Y/n.</p>
<p>The minute the words left her lips, she regretted saying them. The last thing she needed was to remind Charlie of her previous relationship with Remus Lupin. “Sorry,” she whispered earnestly.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Charlie said as he rubbed soothing circles into her shoulders. Y/n had tensed up. “You are allowed to mention him around me. He was an important part of your life.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t thinking of him, promise. I just meant that it was nice falling asleep beside you. Last night was…amazing.”</p>
<p>“Agreed,” he said, grinning.</p>
<p>Charlie hung about as Y/n got ready for the day, joining her for a quick shower before redressing in his clothes from the night before. Y/n had performed a simple spell to ensure they were still fresh.</p>
<p>“Good thing no one saw me in these clothes yesterday,” he winked. “Otherwise they’d know what we did.”</p>
<p>“So long as Ron, Harry or Hermione don’t see you, I think we will totally fool everyone into thinking you arrived only this morning. They knew we were seeing each other last night.”</p>
<p>As Y/n made her way towards the entrance of the Library, Charlie paused thoughtfully and opened his mouth to say something. His lips pursed together as he shook his head.</p>
<p>“What’s up Charlie?” Y/n asked.</p>
<p>“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this for a while, well, since we kissed for the first time anyway.”</p>
<p>The anxiety in Y/n’s stomach began to bubble in anticipation. “What do you want to talk about?” She glanced at the clock, the Library was due to open in a few minutes. Why did he have to bring something heavy up now?</p>
<p>“Us,” was all he managed.</p>
<p>Y/n took a deep breath. “What about…us?”</p>
<p>“Our status.”</p>
<p>Y/n’s eyes widened. She had been wanting to talk to Charlie about this too, but certainly hadn’t thought to bring it up now. Y/n looked at her feet, unsure of what to say.</p>
<p>She was thankful when Charlie continued. “I live in Romania,” he began. “I really love Romania. I love my job. I just don’t know if I’m looking for anything too s–.” </p>
<p>“Serious,” Y/n finished. “Me neither.”</p>
<p>Y/n watched as the tension left Charlie’s shoulders. He had obviously been nervous that Y/n had expected more.</p>
<p>“I really like you, Y/n, I have for a long time. My family loves you and they’ve seen us together. I know that everyone wants us to end up together and I can’t lie, a part of me does too. But…”</p>
<p>“Your career means everything to you. I get it,” Y/n smiled. She wasn’t sad, more relieved.</p>
<p>“I’m going to be in the Country until the first task, then it’s back to Romania,” Charlie said, reaching for Y/n’s hand.</p>
<p>“Then I guess we better make the most of it,” Y/n replied, poking him in the chest. </p>
<p>As they resumed walking to the entrance, Y/n laughed. “You know, your mum’s gonna hate me.”</p>
<p>“Why is that?” he replied curiously.</p>
<p>“Because I bet she was banking on us falling in love and me convincing you to move back home so we can grow old together.”</p>
<p>Charlie chuckled, “oh gosh, probably.”</p>
<p>When Y/n opened the doors to the Library, Hermione was waiting patiently, as well as a handful of students from all three schools. Y/n’s eyes widened as Hermione caught sight of Charlie, who was trying way too hard to be ‘casual’.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell Hermione,” Y/n hissed as the young girl approached. “Don’t you ever spend time outside? It’s the weekend!”</p>
<p>Hermione tried to keep a straight face. “I promise I won’t tell Ron.”</p>
<p>“Eh, tell him,” Charlie said as he approached Y/n and draped an arm around her. “He’ll be more uncomfortable then us.”</p>
<p>“Speak for yourself!” Y/n said, shrugging away from Charlie’s hold and glancing around frantically. “I’m on the clock now, Charles!”</p>
<p>“Oops! I’m in trouble Hermione.” He winked at the young girl playfully as he began to head out the door. “I’m gonna go see Hagrid before I head off. Say hi to the brothers for me.” Y/n turned a bright shade of pink as he blew a kiss at her.</p>
<p>When Y/n finally regained composure she looked at Hermione, who seemed to be fixated on a few students. Y/n turned and saw that the students were wearing badges, like the one that Malfoy had offered herself earlier in the week.</p>
<p>“That is SO frustrating!” Hermione huffed. The students looked up and burst into a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Y/n asked.</p>
<p>“Those badges, if you press them…” </p>
<p>At that very moment the group of students pushed their badges, which now read ‘Potter Stinks’.</p>
<p>“Malfoy!” Y/n hissed angrily. She was livid! That’s what he’d been doing that day!</p>
<p>As Y/n approached the group of students, they instantly straightened up and pretended as though nothing was wrong. “Take off the badges, or receive a ban from the Library. No one is welcome if they’re wearing those.”</p>
<p>One by one, the students took their badges off and handed them to Y/n, none keen to miss out on access to the Library. As she shoved them into the pockets of her robes, she reminded herself to have a little chat with Malfoy when she saw him next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her chat with Draco came sooner than she had anticipated when the blonde haired boy sauntered into the library during a free period after lunch. In an instant, Y/n shot up from her desk and made her way towards him.</p>
<p>“Mr Malfoy, what a surprise to see you in here again. Planning on making more badges?” Y/n pulled the badges she had confiscated earlier out of her pockets and held them up.</p>
<p>“No idea what you’re talking about,” he replied with utter indifference and an undertone of disdain.</p>
<p>“Cut the innocent act, Malfoy. If I catch you using this library for nasty reasons again, you’ll be banned for the rest of the year. You got it?”</p>
<p>“HA! I’d like to see you try.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care who your father is, kid. He doesn’t scare me.”</p>
<p>Malfoy glared at Y/n for a few seconds, then began smirking. She wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug grin off of his face.</p>
<p>“Tell me Y/n. How does it feel to be dumped by a loser werewolf? How pathetic it is, that even something as lonely and hated as a Werewolf didn’t want you. And now you’re with a Weasley. I’m not sure what’s worse.”</p>
<p>Y/n stood in shock as Malfoy laughed and walked out of the Library. The tears began to well in her eyes as she absorbed what he had said. She felt sick. Y/n looked around and was grateful no one else was close enough to hear. </p>
<p>She wanted to tell Albus or Minerva. Even the thought of telling Snape crossed her mind, but she refused to give Malfoy the satisfaction of knowing how much he had hurt her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few weeks later, the first task was upon them. Charlie had been to the school a few times since, but hadn’t needed to be snuck in. He was at Hogwarts for official Tournament business. The Dragons he was accompanying needed to be cared for and safely concealed within the forest. No one other than Ludo, the Dragon Keepers and Hagrid were meant to know. Although Hagrid had told Madam Maxine and Harry. Which meant that Fleur, the Beauxbatons Champion and Cedric Diggory were likely to also know. Y/n was worried for poor Viktor, who probably had no idea what he was about to face. </p>
<p>Charlie always stayed around after, joining Y/n in her room for meals after she closed the Library. The House Elves were always eager to please and took great delight in delivery the delicious meals they prepared.</p>
<p>The morning of the first task, the entire school was buzzing with excitement. As they made their way to the Stadium where the first task was taking place, Y/n overheard many taking bets as to who would pass. They wondered what the first task was. Y/n smirked. The kids had absolutely no idea what it would be. So far all of the guesses she heard had been incorrect.</p>
<p>Y/n took a seat with the other staff in the stands closest to where the judges were seated. Here she had a brilliant view of Charlie in all his glory. He looked in his element. Sensing someone was watching him, he looked up and waved enthusiastically when he laid eyes up on her, before quickly running off when he heard a shout of distress.</p>
<p>Ludo Bagman was in his element, chatting to everyone eagerly and bragging about how this Tournament would go down in history as one of the greatest. Y/n was thankful she’d taken a seat in the far corner of the stand. He hadn’t seemed to notice where she was, though she had a feeling he was looking for her.</p>
<p>As the first Dragon was lured out by Charlie and the other handlers, Y/n heard the gasps echo all around her. She too gasped, but only to give off that she wasn’t already aware of the task. The Swedish Short Snout was breath-takingly beautiful. It was a silvery blue colour and breathed a similarly coloured flame. Then it was announced that the first contestant was Cedric Diggory.</p>
<p>Y/n was amused when Cedric transfigured a rock into a dog. The Dragon had fallen for the distraction, but had unfortunately turned back around in time to burn Cedric’s face. Y/n winced in sympathy but joined the Hogwarts students in celebration when she saw he had retrieved the golden egg.</p>
<p>Next up was Fleur, whose Dragon was a Common Welsh Green. Once again, she fell victim to the Dragons flame but also managed to retrieve her egg. After Fleur, came Viktor who had to go against a Chinese Fireball. Viktor used the conjunctivitis curse which made Y/n gag at the sight. He tripped over afterwards however, and ended up breaking a few of the real eggs which made her sad. Charlie would be devastated.</p>
<p>Finally the time had come for Harry to compete. When his name was called a few jeers, mainly coming from the Slytherin stand were heard. ‘Poor Harry’, Y/n thought. He must have been terrified.  He was taking on the Hungarian Horntail, a dragon which Charlie once told her was one of the fiercest species.</p>
<p>At first Harry seemed to be struggling. Members of the audience either shrieked in horror or laughed. Finally Harry’s broom appeared. “He must have used a summoning spell!” One of the Professors called. Y/n stood and applauded. Very smart, using his greatest strength. Harry was a brilliant flyer.</p>
<p>Like the others, Harry snatched the egg. Unfortunately he received a gash on his shoulder. This meant points would be removed. But the judges would have also removed points for the three other Champions because of their errors.</p>
<p>The crowd roared their approval at Harry. Y/n shook her head in annoyance, where was this only a few moments ago? Kids could be so fickle, but she was happy to see that everyone was now supporting Harry just as much as Cedric. Maybe she would see less of those awful badges.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Christmas fast approaching, one night during supper Dumbledore made an exciting announcement. With the Tri-Wizard Tournament came the Yule Ball, a special evening for students in grades 4 and above. Younger students were welcome to join, provided they were asked by an older student.</p>
<p>Each head of house was in charge of teaching their students proper formal etiquette and how to dance. Students were encouraged to dress up to the nines. Pomona had asked Y/n to assist with Hufflepuffs session. She had been to a few dances during her schooling years and had been shown the ropes by Professor Sprout herself.</p>
<p>Slowly the students trickled into the hall and sat nervously. The only students that appeared comfortable with the idea of being in close proximity to a date, were the older ones. Fourth and Fifth years seemed traumatised by the whole thing. </p>
<p>“Now that we’re all seated,” Pomona began. “Today we are all here to learn how to dance.”</p>
<p>A majority of the students groaned. “Ahh, you moan about it now, but you will be happy you learned when you see everyone enjoying themselves.”</p>
<p>“Now, who shall I get down here. Hmmm, Cedric! Please join us, you will be partnering with Y/n here.” </p>
<p>Y/n glanced around and noticed a few older Hufflepuff students shoot looks of jealousy her way. ‘Cedric must be the heartthrob of Hufflepuff’, she wondered.</p>
<p>Cedric Diggory was undeniably a good looking young man. He was in his sixth year, making him only 17 years old. Already he was showing a huge amount of potential at being a fantastic Wizard. He was brilliant at Quidditch and seemed to be incredibly well liked by all…even Slytherins seemed to get along with him. It was no wonder the Goblet spat his name out, he was born for this kind of glory.</p>
<p>As Cedric made his way down to Y/n, Pomona continued pairing students, giving the two time to get acquainted. </p>
<p>He offered her a warm hello which she returned. His eyes lit up when he smiled and Y/n soon found herself realising why she had been on the receiving end of a few glares. Y/n let out a quick chuckle, “I don’t think your fans are very happy with me.”</p>
<p>He looked up at the group of girls and groaned in embarrassment. “They follow me everywhere. Ever since my name was called.”</p>
<p>Y/n looked at him sympathetically. “Well if you ever need a place to hide, the Library is available. I have the power to send anyone out that I believe isn’t studying.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Madam L/n.”</p>
<p>At that Y/n shuddered. “Oh my god, Cedric! I am only a few years older than you! Please don’t call me ‘Madam!’”</p>
<p>Cedric’s face flushed. “Sorry, Y/n.”</p>
<p>“You’re forgiven…this time,” she smirked.</p>
<p>Once Pomona had paired everyone up, she grabbed one of the male Professors and asked Y/n and Cedric to stand beside them. The two walked up slowly, suddenly nervous with all eyes watching them.</p>
<p>“Now,” Pomona said loudly. “Men, place your right hand on the waist or small of your partners back.” She waited until everyone had done so. “Now ladies, gently rest your left hand above your partners shoulder.” Once she was satisfied, she continued. “Your two remaining hands are held together and away from your bodies.”</p>
<p>At this Y/n heard a bunch of murmurs throughout the hall. Hand holding was apparently very embarrassing. When Pomona began directing the group with a simple dance, one that Y/n had already learned years back, she tried her best to let Cedric lead her. She already knew the dance and struggled to stay in time with her partner as she anticipated each next move.</p>
<p>Eventually Cedric got the idea and began leading her perfectly. The two glided about effortlessly. “Keep this up and your date will be the envy of every girl in the room.” The young man chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Have you thought about who you’re going to ask?” Y/n asked curiously.</p>
<p>“There’s one that I want to ask,” he replied timidly.</p>
<p>“Oh? Who’s the lucky lady?”</p>
<p>“Cho Chang,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Y/n’s face brightened. That’s who Harry had admitted he fancied a little while ago. She wondered if he was still harbouring those feelings for her.</p>
<p>“Well, good luck with that,” Y/n offered, secretly wishing that Harry would beat the Hufflepuff Champion to it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Christmas Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the most wonderful time of the year. Or is it? </p>
<p>Finding herself the main topic of a Rita Skeeter article, Y/n deals with it the best way she can.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks had passed since the first task and the excitement of Christmas began to radiate throughout the halls. This year would be different than others. Normally most of the students would return home over the Christmas break, but this year, most were staying for the Yule Ball.</p>
<p>The students; in particular the girls, were buzzing with enthusiasm and eagerness at the chance to get dressed up, dance and find dates. The library was uncharacteristically busy as the girls began practicing beauty and hair charms in preparation for the big night.</p>
<p>Y/n saw less of Ron and Harry, who had made up since the first task. The two boys were on a mission to try and find dates to the Yule Ball. Pressure was particularly on Harry, considering the Champions opened the Ball with a dance. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you go with Ron,” Y/n suggested to Hermione one evening after supper. She had an inkling deep down that Hermione had a slight crush on the red headed boy.</p>
<p>“I would have,” she said all flustered. “But someone has already asked me.” A blush crept up her cheeks and remained there for some time.</p>
<p>Y/n looked up and realised they weren’t alone. Standing nearby was Durmstrang Champion, Viktor Krum, who had been spending just as much time in the Library as Hermione had. In fact, Y/n could have sworn she saw the two talk a few times. </p>
<p>It clicked. “You’re going with Viktor Krum?” Y/n asked.</p>
<p>“Shhh, I’m keeping it a secret,” she hissed. “Do you know what would happen to me if all the girls knew? I’d have jinxes and hexes thrown at me from all angles.”</p>
<p>Y/n laughed. Hermione was right. Viktor Krum was not only a brilliant Quidditch Player, he was extremely handsome. A pack of girls seemed to follow him wherever he went. Y/n had thrown a few of them out of the Library after they had grown too rowdy one day.</p>
<p>“What about you,” Hermione asked Y/n. The question left her dumbfounded.</p>
<p>“Am I meant to have a date?” Y/n asked curiously. Minerva hadn’t told staff that they needed dates.</p>
<p>“You could ask Charlie?” Hermione offered. </p>
<p>Y/n shook her head. “Minerva made it known that the only adults in attendance would be the judges of the Tournament and the Staff of the participating schools.”</p>
<p>“What about Hagrid?” Hermione offered. Y/n laughed.</p>
<p>“He’s deadset keen on Madam Maxine from Beauxbatons. Besides, it would be impossible to dance with him.” </p>
<p>“What about that man from the World Cup? What was his name….something Bagman?”</p>
<p>At that Y/n shuddered. “NO WAY! I’m happy going by myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days before the Ball, Y/n was sitting in the Great Hall devouring her favourite breakfast when the owls came whooshing in. The students in the hall were filled with glee as early Christmas gifts dropped into their laps as well as copies of the Daily Prophet.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed to the Staff table that Y/n even noticed that people were shooting weird looks her way.</p>
<p>“Do I have something on my face?” Y/n asked, feeling around her mouth in case any syrup had made its way there.”</p>
<p>“You might want a look at this,” Hermione said as she handed her copy of the Daily Prophet over.</p>
<p>Y/n’s eyes nearly popped from her head. Her name was written above an article by Rita Skeeter. The woman had obviously decided to take a break from writing about Harry, Hermione and Hagrid.</p>
<p>**************************<br/>
Serial Dater or Hogwarts Heartbreaker?</p>
<p>New Hogwarts Librarian, Y/n L/n, has been spotted getting cosy with fellow Hogwarts alum, Charles Weasley. This comes after a recent breakup with former Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin. </p>
<p>Just last year, Remus was forced from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after parents became aware of his Lycanthropy affliction.</p>
<p>Y/n and Charles, affectionately known as ‘Charlie’ were spotted getting hot and heavy at the Three Broomsticks and were seen leaving together later that night. </p>
<p>A Hogwarts student, who has chosen to remain anonymous, had this to say. “Y/n flaunted her relationship with that awful Professor last year and now she has moved on to the next. It’s embarrassing if you ask me.”</p>
<p>Although sources say that Charlie will be returning back to Romania too continue his work with Dragons, the two are happy keeping things ‘casual’. We believe it won’t be the last time we hear about the new couple.</p>
<p>No news yet on how Remus Lupin is taking Y/n’s rebound. More to come…</p>
<p>**************************</p>
<p>Y/n looked up at the three who seemed just as horrified as she was. Y/n had an idea who the anonymous student was in the article and her assumptions were only proven when she looked over towards the Slytherin table. Malfoy was surrounded by his regular cronies, all of whom were laughing uncontrollably. The blonde boy looked smug.</p>
<p> Her breakfast began making her way back up and she immediately felt faint. An arm slung itself around her waist to prop her up and soon she found herself being led towards the staffroom. She looked up and saw Severus.</p>
<p>“You three, back to your table. I think you’ve caused enough harm this morning.”</p>
<p>“We were only –”</p>
<p>“10 points from Gryffindor,” Snape snapped. “Would you like to lose more, Miss Granger? If so, then please continue.”</p>
<p>“Leave it, Hermione,” Y/n heard Ron urge.</p>
<p>Y/n let Severus walk her into the room and position her by an open window. The cool air helped. A glass of water was thrust in front of her face.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she said, accepting the glass.</p>
<p>“I’ll go get Poppy,” he began and made to leave.</p>
<p>“NO!” Y/n shouted. “I’ll be okay. I just need to get over the shock.” Spending time in the Infirmary with Poppy fussing over her was the last thing she needed.</p>
<p>“What was it that you read?” Severus asked cautiously.</p>
<p>“You mean you didn’t read about me? The Hogwarts Heartbreaker?”</p>
<p>Snape laughed, “Heartbreaker?”</p>
<p>“According to Rita Skeeter. I’m moving on from Remus too fast and Charlie’s my rebound apparently.”</p>
<p>Severus’s face turned serious. “Vile woman.”</p>
<p>“What’s going to happen when Remus sees this? What about Charlie? Molly isn’t going to appreciate her son being labelled as a ‘rebound’.”</p>
<p>“You do have terrible taste in men,” he said shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Severus…” she warned. “Not the time.”</p>
<p>He shot her an apologetic look. </p>
<p>“I don’t even know how she knows about me and Charlie. I didn’t see her at the Three Broomsticks and we were alone, when we spoke about…things staying…casual.”</p>
<p>“Y/n, she will tire of this story soon enough. Before we know it, the second task will be upon us and so long as Potter stays alive, she will have plenty more interesting things to write about.” </p>
<p>Y/n gave him a weary smile. She hoped this would be the case.</p>
<p>“I have to go get ready for class. I’ll speak to Minerva on my way out about you being replaced for a few days. I think it would do you some good.”</p>
<p>Deep down, Y/n agreed with the Potions Master. She wasn’t quite ready to have a bevy of students giggling at her when they entered the library. “Thanks,” she replied. </p>
<p>As Severus began to leave, a thought entered her mind. “Severus!” she called, causing the greasy haired man to turn and face her. His expression was full of curiosity.</p>
<p>“Yes, Ms L/n?”</p>
<p>“Will you be my date for the Yule Ball?”</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow in confusion.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” she laughed. “The Hogwarts Heartbreaker just wants a friend to be by her side to protect her from the stares.” No one would mess with her with Severus by her side.</p>
<p>For a few moments, Severus looked at her thoughtfully. Finally he replied, “I don’t dance.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see about that,” she winked.</p>
<p>That evening, after laying in her room all day thinking about the article, she headed towards the Owlery. She had compiled two letters. One to Charlie, the other to Remus. She was still undecided about sending Remus’s.</p>
<p>Very quickly, she skimmed over the letter to Charlie.</p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
<p>Hey Charlie,</p>
<p>I’m sure by now you’ve seen the article in the Daily Prophet. I’m so sorry that she called you a rebound. You know it’s not like that, right? You mean a lot to me and it hurt me that she would write such things.</p>
<p>Did you see Rita Skeeter at the Three Broomsticks? I’m still trying to work out how she knew about the conversation we had the next day. There was no one in the Library but us when we discussed those things.</p>
<p>How’s Molly doing by the way? Does she hate me? I’m sorry again.</p>
<p>Hope to see you before you leave.</p>
<p>Y/n xx</p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
<p>With a nod of approval she tied the letter to an owl and sent it off. Then, taking a spot on the sill of the window she opened the letter she had written to Remus. The moonlight washed over her face as well as the letter. “A full moon,” she said to herself sadly, remembering how lousy he would have felt in the lead up. How sore he would feel tomorrow.</p>
<p>Would sending a letter only make him worse? They had agreed it was better they didn’t communicate.</p>
<p>Even though she had re-read the letter a hundred times already, she decided to read once more. How she felt after reading it for the final time would dictate if she sent it or not.</p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
<p>Remus,</p>
<p>I know we agreed not to write. I’m so sorry for breaking that arrangement.</p>
<p>Rita Skeeter wrote an article today that I had no idea she was planning. I don’t even know how she knows, but that’s beside the point.</p>
<p> I’m not even sure if you’ve seen it. You may have been blissfully unaware. Again I am sorry.</p>
<p>I know I told you long ago that you had nothing to worry about when it came to me and Charlie. At the time it was true. For so long we were only friends. </p>
<p>Recently we reconnected. He’s only in Britain for a short time. Things happened…</p>
<p>I know you told me I needed to move on and live my life, but I wanted you to know…from me. Not some article.</p>
<p>I hope you’re alright, wherever you are in the world. </p>
<p>Y/n.</p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
<p>When she finished the letter, Y/n was startled to find a barn owl perched beside her, waiting patiently for the letter.</p>
<p>“I’m still undecided,” Y/n sighed as she began petting the owl on the head.</p>
<p>The owl bit her hand hard and hooted impatiently. It appeared the owl had made the decision for her.</p>
<p>“Fine!” she huffed and began fastening the letter onto the leg. Before she could change her mind, it soared off into the night sky. She hadn’t even mentioned who it was going too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n awoke on Christmas day to a large number of gifts beside her bed. She hadn’t realised she had so many friends until seeing all the parcels neatly stacked. Hagrid had sent her a plate of his treacle fudge, Seraya and Willard sent a new book and her favourite scented candle. Her fourth year friends, Harry, Ron and Hermione had all pooled together and gave an assortment of sweets from Honeydukes. The last parcel was from Charlie. She could tell it was his, from his messy handwriting.   </p>
<p>Charlie had replied to her letter assuring her that he was fine about the article and still felt good about their arrangements. Nothing had change. They were still attracted to one another, but happy to continue dating casually. Nothing too serious. Molly on the other hand was not impressed. It appeared as though the woman took Rita Skeeters article to heart. It explained why there was no knitted jumper inside the package.</p>
<p>What was inside however, was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Charlie had really outdone himself. His gift was a necklace. The rose gold chain was fine and ornate and the pendant attached was obviously taken from one of the dragons Charlie had encountered. The shiny black scale was encased in a small glass globe filled with some kind of liquid to keep it fresh. When she moved the pendant, the scale slowly floated up and down. She placed it around her neck and fastened the clasp. Y/n looked down and smiled as she held it in her hands. This was Charlie’s way of letting her know he was always with her, no matter where in the world he lived.</p>
<p>Y/n glanced at the now empty pile of parcels longingly. There was no reply from Remus. She made excuses that the owl was probably still searching for her former flame or that he was too unwell to write; but deep down knew that he would never respond.</p>
<p>Christmas Day brought with it, the Yule Ball. The dress Y/n chose to wear complimented her skin tone perfectly. The emerald satin dress was long and the skirt was full. The sleeves were made of lace that clung to her arms as if it was a part of her skin. A belt made of shimmering crystals lay against her waist, accentuating her curves. She curled her hair, setting it with a spell to hold it in place, then added an Alice band that matched the belt. She smoked out her makeup a little more than usual. It was a special night after all.</p>
<p>Severus arrived at the Library early to check on her. She had taken Severus’s advice and took time off her Library duties in order to stay out of the spotlight for a while. After assuring him that she was feeling much better they headed for the Great Hall, which Y/n was sure to be a spectacular sight.</p>
<p>When they walked in, it was even better than she could have imagined. The hall looked like a gigantic ice sculpture, the walls a mix of silver, white and blue that reflected. Shimmering lights were scattered about and little snowflakes appeared to be falling from the sky. Huge snow-covered Christmas trees with twinkling lights were placed around the tables that were adorned with silver and glass decorations. To say it took Y/n’s breath away would be an understatement.</p>
<p>The kids who were allowed to attend; fourth years and above were all chatting excitedly. The girls were rushing around complementing each other on their dresses and dates, the men shaking hands and nudging each other playfully. </p>
<p>“I think you’ll have to do a sweep later,” Y/n whispered as she saw a few Hogwarts boys getting a little too touchy. She recalled the time an older Gryffindor boy had forced a kiss on her after the Celestial Ball.</p>
<p>“I think you’re right,” he said as he glared in the direction of the students.</p>
<p> Much to Y/n’s surprise, when the first dance began, Severus held out a hand. Shocked at first, Y/n stood in place. “Is this a joke?” she asked. “I thought you didn’t do dancing.”</p>
<p>“Don’t make me regret asking you, L/n.”</p>
<p>Y/n accepted his hand and let him lead her towards the dancefloor. She wished she could have recorded the looks on both Harry and Hermione’s face when they saw who she was dancing with. Y/n laughed. “You know, these kids really are terrified of you.”</p>
<p>“Good,” was all he replied. Although his serious face suddenly grew a little warmer.</p>
<p>The rest of the evening went by swimmingly. The only drama was when Ludo, who had had a little too much fire whiskey began making his way towards Y/n for a dance. Severus, who had remembered Y/n’s plea of not letting Ludo near her had swooped in at the last minute to save her. Ludo had complained a little louder than Y/n would have liked, causing a few of her colleagues to throw disapproving looks her way.</p>
<p>“Seems some of these Professors aren’t too keen on me. They must be big fans of Rita,” Y/n sighed as Severus spun her by them.</p>
<p>“Albus has been monitoring her articles. She better watch what she writes, or else he will ban her from School grounds.”</p>
<p>“One can only hope!” Y/n huffed.</p>
<p> Y/n opted not to stay until midnight, considering a majority of the staff were still there. They wouldn’t miss one chaperone. She parted ways with Severus when he decided to go outside and see if he could take house points away from any kids getting too ‘handsy’.</p>
<p>When she arrived back in the Library, slightly tipsy, she noted a small parcel lay on her pillow. Baffled as to who the letter was from, she hurried to remove her enormous dress. The window in her room was open, obviously where the owl had flown in earlier. The cool air nipped at her skin painfully. She hurried over to close it and lit the fireplace with a quick flick of her wrist. Once in her pyjamas and her makeup was removed, she slid into her bed under the warm covers and began untying the string. A small bar of chocolate fell into her lap. The paper that had been wrapping it, turned out to be a letter.</p>
<p>At first she was sure it was her mind playing tricks on her. She could have sworn it was Remus’s handwriting. She shook her head stubbornly. “Surely not”, she said aloud. But sure enough, the letter was signed with his name. She re-read the letter over and over, never fully absorbing what was actually written. The adrenalin pumping through her body right now was helping her mind to focus.</p>
<p>She shot out of bed and rushed to wash some water over her face, certain the cool water would help her concentration. It did. Finally she was able to read properly.</p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
<p>As long as you’re happy, I am too. That’s all I ever wanted for you.</p>
<p>Happy Christmas.</p>
<p>Remus</p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
<p>Y/n sank back into her bed still grasping the letter firmly. He wrote her. She couldn’t believe it. She had never expected to hear from the man again. </p>
<p>Tears began to pool down her face. All the happy memories she had tried to force away came rushing back in. The Christmas they shared together, the walks around the Castle, making love, Quidditch games. It all came back. The love she had for Remus she realised, had never gone away.</p>
<p>Was Rita right? Was Y/n a heartbreaker? Was it fair for her to be dating Charlie so soon after Remus? Maybe her reputation was warranted. She felt sick with worry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like the day before, the Library was closed. Y/n contemplated on what she could do and finally decided on taking a long stroll around the freezing cold grounds. Maybe that would clear her mind, make her feel better. She rugged up and made her way down towards the lake. Students from all three schools greeted her politely as she walked by. She smiled as she watched the groups of girls giggling as they told their friends stories from the night before. New couples walked hand in hand, stealing quick kisses here and there.</p>
<p>“Y/n!” she heard in the distance. Y/n turned and caught sight of Harry and Ron. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>When the two reached her Y/n asked, “Where’s Hermione?”</p>
<p>Ron scoffed. “Probably with Vicky.” The bitterness in his voice made it obvious. He was jealous.</p>
<p>Y/n rolled her eyes. “Should have asked her first Ronald.”</p>
<p>Harry, who had just made up with Ron decided to stay out of it. Wanting to avoid another argument, he changed the subject quickly.</p>
<p>“We need to talk to you about Hagrid,” he said.</p>
<p>“Something happened last night,” Ron added, glancing around to ensure no one else was in ear shot. “Between him and Madam Maxine.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Y/n gasped. “Did you see them snogging or something?”</p>
<p>The two boys gagged. “Ugh no! Nothing like that. They had an argument.”</p>
<p>“That’s no good,” Y/n sighed. “Thanks boys, I’ll pay him a visit.” Focusing on Hagrid would definitely take her mind off of her own problems.</p>
<p>The two boys trotted off and Y/n changed her course. Hagrid had been a great friend to her in the past and she wanted to return the favour. She wondered what on earth the budding couple could have to fight about. Maybe Olympe had insulted Hogwarts? Had Hagrid not given her horses enough single malt whiskey?</p>
<p>Y/n knocked on the door to Hagrid’s hut. Smoke was billowing from the Chimney and Fang was barking loudly but there was no answer. She knew he was in there, she could hear his heavy shuffling. “It’s me, Hagrid. Can we talk?”</p>
<p>A few moments later the door opened. Hagrid’s face was swollen, wet and red. It was obvious to Y/n that he had been crying. She closed the door behind her and took a seat.</p>
<p>“Wanna tell me what happened?” she asked softly. Gently patting his back.</p>
<p>He nodded his head sadly and began telling Y/n about the night before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What's everyone been up too?  I know it's another fandom, but I've been reading Midnight Sun. I'm thoroughly enjoying how nostalgic it's making me feel. Anyone else a fan of Twilight?</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll catch you next time!<br/>xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sirius Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n says goodbye to her favourite Weasley. The second task takes place and she meets a certain someone in Hogsmeade.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay guys, I messed up. Cedric tells Harry about the egg at the Yule Ball. Did I forget that? Yes, yes I did. Am I hoping you will forgive me for this mistake? Yes, yes I am. For the sake of this stories progression and her developing friendship with Cedric, let’s all pretend that I didn’t make this error and this is how it went. Haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n and Hagrid spent the entirety of Boxing Day together, both wallowing in self-pity and comforting one another. Hagrid told Y/n how devastated he was about the night before, when he and Olympe had a conversation about his giantess mother. He had expressed excitement and joy about meeting another half-giant, like himself. According to Hagrid, Olympe hadn’t been quite as enthused and had argued with him. </p>
<p>Y/n understood where Olympe was coming from. Giants had a terrible reputation for being rough and brutal. If she wasn’t comfortable with speaking openly about it, she didn’t have too. But Y/n certainly wasn’t going to bring up that point with Hagrid because she also saw where he was coming from. It must be very hard living in a world feeling like you don’t belong. </p>
<p>“I suppose you’re probably afraid of me now, ya reckon I’ll rip ya head off or something,” Hagrid sighed sadly when he finished talking.</p>
<p>Y/n had always had an inkling about Hagrid’s origins, but it never concerned her. In fact, she felt privileged that he had valued her friendship enough to tell the truth.</p>
<p>She smiled and patted his huge hand with hers. “Hagrid, you have got to be one of the kindest, gentlest people I have come across. I’m so lucky to have you as a friend. I’ll stick by your side through it all.”</p>
<p>Hagrid began blubbering once more, only this time, they were tears of happiness. Hagrid grabbed a square of treacle fudge and began devouring it before sighing heavily and facing Y/n. “Now I know you’ve been going through it too, Y/n. Care to share?”</p>
<p>Inspired by Hagrid’s openness, Y/n spilled out every emotion she had been feeling. Her relationship with Charlie and his impending return to Romania, Rita’s unsavoury article, Remus’s letter and what the Malfoys had said. “The whole world thinks I’m some harlot.”</p>
<p>It was Hagrid’s turn to comfort her now. “Y/n, you’re allowed to date and have fun. Rita Skeeter sensationalises everything. As long as your friends have your back, that’s all that matters. Try not to let some silly reporter, whose life must be so boring that she needs to write about others, effect yours.”</p>
<p>"Thanks Hagrid,” she smiled, brushing a stray tear off her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week later, it was time to say farewell to Charlie. Dumbledore had kindly granted the second eldest Weasley access to the grounds in order for the two to have a private goodbye. The last thing she wanted was for Rita Skeeter to catch them in Hogsmeade together.</p>
<p>The reporter was officially banned from Hogwarts by Dumbledore due to the horrible articles she had been writing about staff and students. Since Y/n’s visit to Hagrids, an article had come out about his giant origins. Y/n had attempted to visit him a few times, but he refused to answer the door. Dumbledore was forced to hire a new, temporary Care of Magical Creatures Professor, in order to give Hagrid time to himself. She heard he had been receiving hate mail from Daily Prophet readers, something Y/n was thankful had not happened to her…yet.</p>
<p>Y/n continued to wonder how Rita knew about all these personal things that had been discussed in private. Charlie had offered that perhaps she had a large number of people working undercover for her, Y/n wasn’t convinced. There was something fishy going on…</p>
<p>She found herself getting emotional as her time with Charlie drew to an end. The past several months had been wonderful. She had grown accustomed to Charlie’s presence and was really going to miss him being around. </p>
<p>“Will you try and come back for the final task?” she asked, full of hope.</p>
<p>“I’ll try my best,” he replied, giving her forehead a lingering kiss.</p>
<p>The two were rugged up and standing by the lake. It was late and the moon shone spectacularly against the glossy, black surface. The giant squid was making ripples as it glided around, creating a truly serene moment.</p>
<p>“Is Molly still pissed at me?” </p>
<p>Charlie laughed and shook his head gently. “She’s not too keen on Hermione at the moment.”</p>
<p>Y/n sputtered, “what?!”</p>
<p>“The whole Harry-Hermione article upset her. She’s very protective of us boys.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m aware of that,” she replied, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“So how did you get her to come around?”</p>
<p>“I told her that it was me that was holding us back from having an actual relationship, so now I’m the bad seed.”</p>
<p>“Ha! Well, thanks for that.” She looked into Charlie’s eyes. Serious once more. “Promise me you’ll write all the time?” Y/n asked.</p>
<p>“Promise.”</p>
<p>Y/n knew it was time for Charlie to leave. He was going to apparate to the Burrow and then head back to Romania from there. Dumbledore had arranged a carriage for him by the front gates to take him back to Hogsmeade, where he would be able to apparate freely. </p>
<p>They began heading to the gates hand in hand, not talking, just enjoying each other’s company. It was fun while it lasted, Y/n thought glumly. She didn’t know when she would be able to see him again. A part of her wanted to give a long distance relationship a go, but she knew it would be too difficult. At least they would be able to write. She hoped things wouldn’t get awkward as time progressed. </p>
<p>When they reached the gates, a carriage was already waiting, as Albus had promised. The two turned to face one another and shared a look of longing and sadness. “I’ll miss you Y/n, more than you’ll know.”</p>
<p>“Not as much as I’ll miss you,” she replied glumly, the tears beginning to swell in her eyes.</p>
<p>“No! Don’t do that. This isn’t goodbye forever!” He wiped the tears away before they could reach the apples of her cheek.</p>
<p>Slowly he tilted her chin up and leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and purposeful.<br/>
“Travel safely,” Y/n managed after he pulled away.</p>
<p>“I will,” he whispered.</p>
<p>As he entered the carriage he flashed his famous Charlie Weasley grin and waved like a lunatic. She couldn’t help but laugh. He was still going to be her best friend, no matter what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A month passed and Y/n was handling Charlie’s absence surprisingly well. Although not being able to see him in the flesh disappointed her, they still spoke all the time.</p>
<p>Hagrid had returned to work after some convincing by Albus, Ron and Harry, who all explained that they didn’t care what others said and neither should he. It was good to see him out and about again; however things between him and Olympe still seemed tense.</p>
<p>With the second task fast approaching, Y/n saw more of the Champions in the library researching the black lake and underwater charms. The only champion she hadn’t seen was Harry, who Y/n assumed was struggling to work out the second clue.</p>
<p>According to Harry, he had run into Ludo Bagman in Hogsmeade during an excursion and the man had offered Harry some help. Harry had done the right thing and rejected his proposal. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until Y/n found Cedric in the Library late one evening, that Harry finally had an idea what to do. Cedric had been practising a bubblehead charm when Y/n approached. </p>
<p>“It’s safe to assume that the next task is going to be in the black lake?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Hey, Y/n! Yeah that’s what the egg implied.”</p>
<p>“The egg…talks?”</p>
<p>“Sung, actually. You can only understand it underwater.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Y/n nodded. “Clever.”</p>
<p>“Have you seen any of the others in here?” he asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Fleur and Viktor checked some books out. They seem to be on the right track,” she smiled.</p>
<p>‘What about Harry?” </p>
<p>“I haven’t seen him,” Y/n admitted.</p>
<p>“Do you…” The boy hesitated. “Do you think I should tell him? He helped me with the Dragons, after all.”</p>
<p>Y/n thought about it for a while and decided that she couldn’t get into trouble for suggesting the two boys talk. “I think you should.”</p>
<p>Cedric smiled. “Okay, I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that Harry had an understanding of the task, Y/n saw the golden trio working tirelessly to figure out how Harry was going to breathe underwater for an hour.</p>
<p>Y/n was desperate to help lend a hand, but knew she could get into serious trouble if anyone found out. Harry would probably be disqualified from the Tournament. Although she had a feeling that wouldn’t be the end of the world. She was still a little unsure about the whole ‘Harry becoming a Champion despite not entering’ thing.</p>
<p>Y/n was at her desk the night before the second task, still nervous about Harry’s chances. She was still shocked to see that, despite there being three of them, they still hadn’t come up with a successful solution for Harry.</p>
<p>Her nerves for the upcoming task had only intensified since Albus had held a staff meeting the night before, letting everyone know about what the task would entail. Everyone was sworn to secrecy. It was no surprise to Y/n when Fred and George wandered into the Library and collected Ron and Hermione. The two were being used in the task, they were the ‘missing’ object the egg had told the champions about.</p>
<p>Y/n permitted Harry to take more books than he was allowed to borrow out of the Library, taking pity on the clueless boy. She wished for a miracle as she closed the Library doors and went to bed.</p>
<p>On the morning of the second task, Y/n woke and got ready. It was going to be freezing down by the lake. She shuddered remembering how cold it had been the evening she said goodbye to Charlie. Today wasn’t about fashion, today she wanted to be warm. When Y/n looked in the mirror, she looked two sizes larger than she normally did. She laughed at how swollen she looked. It was as if someone had cast a bloating spell on her.</p>
<p>Y/n along with the rest of the school walked to the Black Lake. Everyone else had dressed similarly to her, only a few Beauxbaton students were not appropriately dressed. Fashion seemed to be too important to the always impeccably dressed students.</p>
<p>Joining her friend, Pomona, the two took a seat among the other Professors and watched the Champions prepare. Everyone other than Viktor seemed apprehensive, Harry looked out of breath having only arrived moments earlier. </p>
<p>When the task started, Y/n saw Harry put something in his mouth and swallow, pulling a face of disgust. “Was that…”</p>
<p>“Gillyweed,” Pomona confirmed. “Smart boy.”</p>
<p>Y/n nodded in agreement but couldn’t help but wonder where on earth he had obtained the Gillyweed.</p>
<p>This task wasn’t as thrilling to watch as the first task. Ludo did his best to speculate what was happening while commentating, which only made Y/n chuckle.</p>
<p>Finally, after what seemed like forever, the surface of the water started to ripple. Fleur, the Champion from Beauxbatons emerged, looking extremely distressed. Y/n and Pomona leaned forward in their spots on the barge to listen in. Pomona, who was closer relayed to Y/n. “Sounds like the poor girl got attacked by Grindylows. She thinks her sister is in genuine danger. She has no idea her sister isn’t really in any harm.”</p>
<p> “Poor thing,” Y/n replied. She began stressing about Harry, wondering if he thought the same thing. </p>
<p>A disturbance on the surface of the lake told everyone that one of the champions was almost at the surface. It was Cedric, with a very cold Cho Chang in tow. Y/n felt a little guilty applauding so loudly, considering Harry was one of her friends, but the excitement of Cedric winning proved to be too much. Her Hufflepuff pride was far too intense.</p>
<p>Next up was Viktor. Y/n applauded politely. She was happy that Hermione was no longer under the surface, but this meant Harry was still down there. And the longer he went past the allotted time, the less points he would be given.</p>
<p>For a few brief moments, Y/n held her breath. She was able to relax when finally, three figures emerged from the depths. Ron and Fleur’s sister, Gabrielle, awoke the second they reached the surface. Harry, gasping for air followed. The entire audience erupted with cheers of joy. Harry had not only managed to bring Ron to the surface, but Gabrielle as well. What a feat. </p>
<p>Ron helped Gabrielle to the shoreline, where her sister was desperate to wrap her into a warm hug. Percy rushed forward to help Ron. Y/n couldn’t help but feel sad about Charlie not being here to celebrate with her. She decided to remain with the other teachers, as opposed to congratulating Harry on his impressive accomplishment. He was being swarmed right now and seemed to be enjoying a little peck on the cheek from Fleur. </p>
<p>Y/n wondered how the judges would score this task, considering no one actually saw what had occurred in the depths below. That was until, she caught a glimpse of Albus talking to a mermen. ‘Of course!’ she thought to herself, suddenly feeling very stupid for not thinking of that before.</p>
<p>Holding a piece of paper in his hand, Ludo approached the podium on the staff barge and began addressing the audience. </p>
<p>“What a task! What a task!” He clapped in the direction of the four champions. He let the audience continue their applause, revelling in the attention that was coming his way. Y/n rolled her eyes. “Just get to it,” Y/n whispered into Pomona’s ear. Her friend laughed.</p>
<p>“Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows…”</p>
<p>Y/n listened with great interest as Ludo read out the scores and the reasoning behind them all. Despite Fleur not finishing the task, she still received 25 points. She had after-all executed the Bubble-Head Charm perfectly. Unfortunately the resident grindylows got the best of her. Cedric used the same charm AND was the first to return. Unfortunately he had risen one minute after the hour limit, resulting in 47 points. </p>
<p>“That’s still a brilliant score,” Pomona shouted, over the loud crowd. Y/n nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>Being the second to return, Viktor was awarded 40 points. Finally, it was Harry’s turn to receive his score. As usual, Ludo was keen to ramp up the crowd with anticipation. </p>
<p>"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect. He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."</p>
<p>Y/n smiled and shook her head. Of course Harry had attempted to rescue them all. He was SUCH a Gryffindor. </p>
<p>"Most of the judges," Y/n watched Ludo glare towards Igor Karkaroff. He continued, "Feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However . . . Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."</p>
<p>Once again, the audience erupted in applause. Y/n too, couldn’t help herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the second task done and dusted and the third task not occuring until the 24th of June, everyone was able to relax a little and focus on studies as well as plan for the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. Y/n had volunteered to chaperone with the intention of doing a little shopping and catching up with her old friends, Seraya and Willard. </p>
<p>Y/n was relieved to see that Rita Skeeter had not written anymore articles about herself, but unfortunately she couldn’t say the same for poor Hermione. Similar to the article that had been written about Y/n, private information had been leaked that Hermione had no idea Rita would have known about.</p>
<p>“When Viktor invited me to visit him in Bulgaria…it was just after he pulled me out of the lake. No one could have heard,” Hermione told Y/n one evening after supper.</p>
<p>“When Charlie and I spoke about being casual, it was just the two of us,” Y/n replied</p>
<p>Y/n watched Hermione’s face screw up. Her brain was sifting through theories. </p>
<p>“It just doesn’t make sense, Y/n. Did you hear anything…see anything?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t,” Y/n replied solemnly. At least Hermione didn’t seem upset about what was written in the article. Only about how Rita had obtained the information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n thoroughly enjoyed being someone Harry, Ron and Hermione could vent too. The three often found themselves in trouble and felt like they could tell Y/n just about anything. So when Harry had snuck into the Library after hours one evening, Y/n wasn’t at all surprised. This was actually starting to become a regular thing and she appreciated anything that would distract her from her own problems.</p>
<p>“How can you get along with Snape?!” he grumbled, pulling the invisibility cloak off in a frustrated sweep.</p>
<p>Y/n, who was updating the libraries inventory list at her desk, looked up and sighed. “What’s happened now?”</p>
<p>“He thinks I stole from him!”</p>
<p>Y/n laughed. “What does he think you’ve stolen?”</p>
<p>“Gillyweed.”</p>
<p>She recalled the moment Harry had eaten the gillyweed before the second task. She understood now why Severus assumed it had been Harry. “Yikes, that’s not looking good for you.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. “You think?”</p>
<p>“So, where did you get it from?”</p>
<p>Harry hesitated. Y/n moved towards the boy and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I’m not going to tell anyone.”</p>
<p>“Dobby.”</p>
<p>Y/n waited for an explanation. What the hell was a Dobby?</p>
<p>As if reading her mind, Harry explained, “Dobby is a house elf. He works here at Hogwarts?”</p>
<p>“And why is a house elf helping…you know what? Nevermind, I don’t think I want to know.”</p>
<p>“I helped release him from the Malfoy’s. I guess he feels eternally grateful.”</p>
<p>Y/n laughed. “I understand his eagerness to risk breaking into Snape’s office for you now.” The thought of having to serve a family like The Malfoys sent shivers down her spine.</p>
<p>“I’ll have a chat to Severus and tell him to lay off, if you’d like.”</p>
<p>“NO!” Harry shouted. “I don’t want to give him the satisfaction.”</p>
<p>Y/n patted his shoulder and stood up. “I won’t say a thing, promise.”</p>
<p>Harry continued sitting. There was something else on his mind. </p>
<p>“Was there something else, Harry?” She took another seat and looked at him expectantly.</p>
<p>“There was…something.” She looked at the clock. The later Harry’s visit became, the more anxious she grew when he had to leave. If Harry was caught, he would be in huge trouble. But he hadn’t been caught so far.</p>
<p>“You can tell me anything,” she encouraged.</p>
<p>“When I was in the Dungeons with Snape.”</p>
<p>“Professor Snape,” she corrected.</p>
<p>Harry shot Y/n a quick glare and rolled his eyes. “Professor Snape,” he corrected. “He received a visit…from Igor Karkaroff and things were off.”</p>
<p>Y/n didn’t know what to say. What was Harry getting at? </p>
<p>“Karkaroff said that he had been avoiding him and he wasn’t happy about it. Then…” Harry paused, unsure if he should continue.</p>
<p>“Go on, Harry,” Y/n urged.</p>
<p>“Then he showed Sna-,” he corrected himself before Y/n had the chance. “He showed Professor Snape his arm. Said it was ‘clearer’.”</p>
<p>She knew what Harry was insinuating. Rumours of Severus being a Death Eater had been circulating since she was a girl in school. But that’s all she thought they had been. Rumours. Was there more to the story?</p>
<p>Not wanting to feed Harry’s hatred of her colleague, Y/n tried her best to remain calm. She also didn’t wish to completely discredit the boy. “That’s very interesting Harry. Could you promise me something?” He nodded. </p>
<p>“Would you mind keeping what you overheard to yourself? I know that you’ve probably already told Ron and Hermione and that’s okay. But maybe don’t go making accusations. I’d hate for them to backfire on you.”</p>
<p>Harry pondered Y/n’s request for a while. “I promise.”</p>
<p>He left after that, having felt better getting it off his chest. Y/n locked the doors behind him and began getting ready for the evening. Tomorrow she was chaperoning in Hogsmeade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n decided to sleep-in the following morning. The students and chaperones weren’t leaving for Hogsmeade until midday. By that time, the weather had warmed up enough that Y/n opted to wear a cardigan instead of a cloak, although she packed one just in case. The evenings were still considerably cool.</p>
<p>When the group arrived in Hogsmeade, Y/n and the other staff reminded the students when they were due back, then parted ways. Chaperoning was a pretty easy job. Y/n wondered why not many of the staff put their hands up to do it. Students behaved themselves 99% of the time and anyone who didn’t, was immediately banned from the trips. Shop keepers always reported in with the staff if they had any concerns, so the kids knew better than to represent Hogwarts in a negative way.</p>
<p>Y/n was only able to catch Seraya for a few minutes, before a large number of Beauxbaton students piled in. Y/n was just about to enter Dervish and Banges, when something caught her eye. It was a very large dog. For some unknown reason, Y/n felt a sense of familiarity when she looked at it. She shook her head in confusion. It must belong to a villager and she had seen it at some point while living here. </p>
<p>She stood in the entrance of Dervish and Banges, ready to enter, then looked at the dog again. If the dog belonged to someone, why was it so skinny? Taking pity on him, she approached with caution. When the dog noticed her approaching, it ran back into the alley. She followed.</p>
<p>“I’ve got some food, buddy,” she called into the narrow passage. “Don’t be frightened.”</p>
<p>Slowly and cautiously, the dog slinked towards her. “Hey cutie,” she greeted, crouching down to her knees. </p>
<p>The dog continued to approach and as it got closer, began wagging its tail. She held her hand out and offered a bit of bun she had picked up from the bakery. The dog took it eagerly.</p>
<p>“Still hungry?” she asked. The dog jumped excitedly and knocked her over. She laughed and pulled the rest of the bun out. “Here, take it.”</p>
<p>Y/n sat in the back alley with the dog and began patting his back. “Wish I could bring you back to Hogwarts with me. You’d make a great addition to the library.”</p>
<p>The dog stopped eating and gazed at Y/n, with what she could only describe as curiosity. It was as if the dog understood every single word that had come from her mouth. </p>
<p>“Y/n? Is that you?”</p>
<p>She looked up and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione staring at her and the large dog. Harry seemed thoroughly amused.</p>
<p>“I see you’ve met Padfoot.”</p>
<p>“Padfoo –, ” Suddenly realisation struck her like a tonne of bricks. She had been rubbing Sirius Black’s back for way too long.</p>
<p>The large black dog jumped about excitedly. </p>
<p>“Merlin! How embarrassing!”</p>
<p>The three kids laughed. “You may as well come with us,” Harry suggested. </p>
<p>“Won’t be as suspicious with a chaperone by our side,” Ron agreed.</p>
<p>Sirius led the four up a mountain, where they climbed for what felt like hours. In reality, only a half hour had passed. The sweltering sun was intense. The golden trio lost a little steam, but Y/n managed to keep up with him.</p>
<p>Finally, when Sirius disappeared through a narrow gap, Y/n realised they had reached their destination. Inside the cave was much cooler.</p>
<p>In the far corner, she laid eyes on Buckbeak. A huge smile painted her face, she’d missed the majestic creature. After the four bowed their heads and he returned the gesture, Y/n and Hermione rushed towards him, giving his neck a soft stroke.</p>
<p>By the time Y/n turned back around, Padfoot was no longer. Instead there stood a skinny, messy haired man who was in desperate need of a bath. Y/n tried to focus her attention back to Buckbeak while Harry greeted Sirius. She didn’t want to intrude on their reunion.</p>
<p>While the golden trio chatted away with Sirius, Y/n sat in silence. They had obviously been keeping Sirius up to date with the latest goings on. They spoke about Barty Crouch, house elves, what had happened at the World Cup. Sirius beamed at Y/n appreciatively when Harry told him about her taking on the supposed Death Eaters without any hesitation.</p>
<p>“My kind of woman,” he winked. Y/n rolled her eyes which made him laugh. She had a feeling the two would get along.</p>
<p>Once again, talk turned to Barty Crouch and how his son had been found guilty of being a Death Eater. This was news to Y/n. Living a life with a muggle mother who loathed her for being magical, had really sheltered her from most of the first wizarding war facts.</p>
<p>“Did Crouch try and get his son off?” Hermione asked. Y/n was eager to find out the answer also. </p>
<p>Sirius laughed. “Crouch let his son off? I thought you had the measure of him, Hermione!”</p>
<p>Sirius explained Barty’s desire to become Minister of Magic. There was no way he would have risked ruining his reputation.</p>
<p>“He gave his own son to the dementors?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“That's right,” Sirius replied.</p>
<p>“Is he still there?” Y/n asked. “In Azkaban?”</p>
<p>“No,” he replied. “No, he's not in there anymore. He died about a year after they brought him in.”</p>
<p>After a little while, Y/n offered to take Buckbeak for a walk. Sirius obliged and grabbed the rope for her. Y/n felt it best to let the three talk to Sirius on their own. Y/n hadn’t meant to intrude on their catch up and she was sure there were things they wanted to discuss privately. </p>
<p>After wandering to the other side of the mountain, where she was certain no one would see her, she let go of Buckbeaks rope and let him circle above her. It was as if he knew not to fly too high. When Buckbeak landed beside her, he rubbed his head lovingly against her shoulder. He must have appreciated the opportunity to stretch his wings.</p>
<p>Walking back down was easier than it had been going up. It took half the time for her to arrive back to the cave. She gazed at her watch. Half three. The others had emerged and were waiting for her. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” she said, smiling at the group. “We went a little further than I thought we would.” Y/n rubbed Buckbeaks neck. Once again, the beautiful creature nuzzled into her.</p>
<p>“Seems he missed you,” Sirius said. Smiling at Y/n. “Can’t blame him really.”</p>
<p>Y/n groaned and hid her face in her hands. When Remus had told Y/n about his school friends, he’d mentioned Sirius being a huge flirt. She never thought she would witness it in the flesh.</p>
<p>“Lovely to meet you, Sirius. Officially that is. The kids told me you were…” Her voice trailed off. Sirius had been present when Remus had transformed into a Werewolf the following year. Y/n hadn’t known it at the time.</p>
<p>Everyone shifted uncomfortably. Y/n instantly regretted opening her mouth.</p>
<p>Sirius placed a hand on the small of her back and smiled. There was nothing flirty about the gesture though. She could tell he was comforting her.</p>
<p>“You three go ahead. I want a quick word with Y/n.” </p>
<p>When they were alone, Sirius turned to face her. “I can see why Remus fell so hard for you. You are his type.”</p>
<p>Y/n blushed and hid her face, only for Sirius to gently lift it back up to face him. “He misses you too, you know.”</p>
<p>“You’ve seen him?” she asked. Her eyes began to well up.</p>
<p>“No not yet, no. We’ve been writing. But I will be seeing him soon...”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Want me to pass anything on?” he asked.</p>
<p>‘About a million things’, she thought. “Tell him…tell him thanks for the chocolate.”</p>
<p>Sirius chuckled. “Sure thing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Strange Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tensions build ahead of the final task...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the months progressed, so did Harry’s relationship with Alastor Moody. Y/n saw less of Harry because of this, due to the fact that the new professor still made her feel uncomfortable. She didn’t have the guts to tell Tonks that she still wasn’t the biggest fan of her mentor, so whenever her friend asked how things were going…Y/n lied. There was after-all, no point in upsetting Tonks.</p><p>Cedric Diggory had become a firm friend of hers, however, opting to spend time in the library to escape the fan girls that he had accumulated. Being a very bright and talented wizard, Cedric had mastered plenty of spells, charms and jinxes, so Y/n would often lend copies of books containing advanced magic to him in order to practice for the last task. She did feel a little guilty about not doing the same for Harry, but she figured he already had some sort of guidance from Professor Moody.</p><p>Thanks to Rita’s article about Y/n, she received a few letters from fanatical werewolf haters who called her plenty of awful and derogatory names. She had expected them to come after Hagrid had explained how he had received a barrage of them. Though none of Y/n’s were quite as bad as what poor Hermione had been receiving. </p><p>Both Hagrid and Y/n had explained to Hermione to ignore them and leave the letters unopened. “Words can’t hurt if you don’t read them”, she had explained to a rather fed up Hermione. Unfortunately, that suggestion was ignored when one morning, the young girl had received more than her fair share of hate mail.</p><p>As Hermione began sorting through the letters, her face became contorted with anger. Over the regular chatter, came a loud explosion followed by a screaming noise. The poor girl had received Howlers. These Howlers had most likely been sent in by nasty old woman who had nothing better to do than to insult an underage girl.</p><p>“YOU ARE A WICKED GIRL. HARRY POTTER DESERVES BETTER. GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM MUGGLE.”</p><p>Y/n watched helplessly as Hermione ran from the Great Hall, it looked as though one of the letters had contained some kind of liquid. No doubt, Hermione was making her way to the Infirmary. </p><p> </p><p>Later that evening Hermione stormed in to see Y/n.</p><p>“I need to know how she knows!” Hermione shrieked.</p><p>“Who? Knows what?” Though Y/n already knew the answer.</p><p>“Rita Skeeter! That’s who!”</p><p>“Trust me, I’ve been trying to work it out too!”</p><p>“Well, I’ve spoken to Professor Moody and he says it’s not Invisibility Cloaks and there’s no way it’s a bugging device,” Hermione sighed.</p><p>“Because no muggle devices work at Hogwarts,” Y/n concluded, to which Hermione nodded.</p><p>“Y/n,” Hermione pleaded. “I know the Library is about to close…but could you please help me find some books about concealment and stealth?”</p><p>“This really is bugging you, isn’t it?” I sighed. My hate mail had ended after receiving a few letters. Apparently sleeping with a werewolf and Weasley was a lot less offensive then being in a ‘love triangle’ with two Triwizard Champions.</p><p>“You have no idea!” Hermione scowled.</p><p> </p><p>One month before the third and final task, the champions were asked to visit the Quidditch pitch. Y/n had been invited to attend, as had other members of staff, but chose to skip it due to Ludo’s presence. Y/n imagined she had really pissed Ludo off by her constant attempts at avoiding him. After the Yule Ball, Y/n was fairly sure he got the picture that she was in fact, not interested. </p><p>The next morning, during one of his free periods, Cedric waltzed in. He bee-lined straight for Y/n.</p><p>“Morning,” he smiled. </p><p>“Morning!” Y/n cheerfully returned. “How’d you go last night?”</p><p>Cedric rolled his eyes and groaned. “The third task is going to be insane.”</p><p>Y/n, who actually had no idea what the third task even was yet, stared at him expectantly.</p><p>“They’ve turned the Quidditch pitch into a gigantic maze. It’s going to be full of creatures and spells.”</p><p>No doubt these supposed creatures would be supplied by Hagrid. She was suddenly feeling very sorry for the champions. “Well, good thing you’ve been working your butt off with learning these new spells AND I have plenty of books on beasts and creatures for you to study.”</p><p>Y/n began making her way to the section that housed the information he needed and pulled books from the shelf. “Here, you take these and have a read.”</p><p>“Thanks, Y/n.” Once again he smiled his amazing Cedric grin that she’d come to know and appreciate. The bond that they had developed she was sure would last a lifetime. </p><p>“I honestly don’t know what I would have done without you. I feel like I’ve had all this pressure on my back since being chosen. From my Professors, the other students…my dad. You’ve just been so supportive.”</p><p>“Are you feeling overwhelmed, Cedric?” She looked around and noticed that no one else was within earshot. “Do you want to talk?”</p><p>In an instant, Cedric practically word vomited everything he had been feeling. It certainly sounded like his father was trying to relive his glory days through his son, who really just wanted to have fun. </p><p>For Cedric he never really had to try hard, he excelled in almost everything he tried. Quidditch, academics, friendships and even girlfriends. But despite all of his successes, it never seemed good enough for his father.</p><p>“My father is constantly comparing me and Harry Potter. First it was with Quidditch and now with the tournament. What if I lose? What if he hates me?”</p><p>Y/n widened her eyes in horror. “Your father would never hate you for losing Cedric! You need to stop thinking like that.”</p><p>“You’ve never met my father…” His shoulders slumped. Y/n put her arm around Cedric’s shoulder and brought him in for a hug. She was honestly amazed that she was becoming someone that so many students could feel comfortable enough to vent their problems and insecurities too. Madam Pince had certainly not been like that for anyone. </p><p>“You, Cedric, are one of the most talented, kind and hardworking people I have ever met. I don’t want you thinking that you’re not enough. Because you are!”</p><p>Cedric chuckled. “Thanks Y/n.”</p><p>“You know, I should really charge by the hour,” Y/n joked. “Who knew Hogwarts had a guidance counsellor?”</p><p>Later that evening, after Y/n had closed the library, she heard the unmistakable sound of a hushed whisper on the other side of her door. “Y/n? Are you in?” It was Hermione.</p><p>Y/n hadn’t yet changed into her pyjamas, thank goodness. “Give me a sec,” Y/n called as she quickly chanted a cleaning spell. “What’s up Hermione?”</p><p>But when she opened the door, it wasn’t just Hermione that was standing there. Y/n ushered Harry, Ron and Hermione into her room and quickly shut the door.</p><p>“A little heads up would be nice every now and then guys,” Y/n scolded. “My room was a bloody mess!”</p><p>“Sorry!” the three collectively mumbled.</p><p>Y/n laughed while making her way to the kettle. “It’s fine guys, I was just having a little joke.” She gestured to the kettle and the three nodded their heads enthusiastically. “Sooo, to what do I owe this pleasure?”</p><p>“Something happened last night. I’m not sure if you’ve heard.” </p><p>Y/n frowned and shook her head. “I’ve been in the library all day. Haven’t seen any of the other staff.” Surely if something serious had happened, Dumbledore would have called a staff meeting. “What happened?”</p><p>“Last night at the champions meeting…something strange occurred at the very end.”</p><p>The kettle began whistling and Y/n hopped back up to make their drinks. “Go on, Harry,” she encouraged.</p><p>“Viktor asked to speak to me.” Y/n quickly looked at Hermione whose face was now a shade of pink. Ron’s was also pink, but definitely not for the same reason. He was obviously still jealous about Hermione and Viktor’s relationship. Y/n wished they would just admit their feelings. This was torture watching them dance around their obvious crushes.</p><p>Harry continued, “we were alone in the forest…well at least we thought we were alone. Anyway, we saw Mr Crouch and he was having some kind of episode.”</p><p>“He has been unwell, right?” Y/n remembered this from their conversation with Sirius in the cave.</p><p>“Yeah, according to Percy he has,” Ron added.</p><p>“He was talking to a tree, calling it Percy! Then he kept muttering, saying that he’d done something stupid.”</p><p>“That is strange!”</p><p>“It gets stranger,” Hermione sighed.</p><p>“He asked me to warn Dumbledore, then started rattling off about his wife and son. I told him I would get Dumbledore but he begged me not to leave him. But then…he started talking about escaping something and Bertha dying and…”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“He said Voldemort was getting stronger.”</p><p>There was nothing but silence as Y/n tried to digest what Harry had just told her. “What happened next?” Y/n managed to squeak.</p><p>“I went to get Dumbledore…Snape tried to stop me from seeing him.”</p><p>“Professor Snape, Harry!” Y/n corrected. Harry chose to ignore her.</p><p>“Anyway, by the time we got back, Krum had been stunned and Mr Crouch was gone.” </p><p>Y/n gasped. Why on earth hadn’t she been told about this sooner?</p><p>“Is Viktor okay? Has Barty been found?”</p><p>“Yes and no,” Hermione replied. “Though Karkaroff is furious.”</p><p>“I’ll bet he is,” Y/n sneered. She really wasn’t a fan of the Durmstrang Head.</p><p>“Have you written Sirius?” Y/n asked. The three nodded. “That’s good.”</p><p>“We’ve spoken to Professor Moody too!” Ron began. “He couldn’t see him on the Marauders Map!”</p><p>Y/n sputtered her tea on her lap. “Professor Moody has the map?”</p><p>“Yeah…what’s the problem?” Harry asked, suddenly on the defensive. Y/n knew better then to share her uneasiness to the three students. </p><p>Very quickly, she thought of a lie. “I just never thought you three would part with that thing.” She winked playfully and hoped she had been convincing enough. </p><p>Harry relaxed his shoulders. “He said it would be handy for him to have.”</p><p>“I’m sure it is,” she muttered. No one heard.</p><p>About a week before the final task, Y/n received a letter with the familiar messy handwriting she had grown to love. When the owl landed in front of her, she had squealed with delight. Charlie had been very busy with work and hadn’t been able to write as often as they previously had.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Y/n,</p><p>I know you were hoping to see me for the last task and BELIEVE me when I say I tried my best to convince my boss to let me come, but I can’t.</p><p>Work’s been super hectic lately and there’s just no way they can spare me.</p><p>I’m so sorry. I miss snogging you…among other things. ;)</p><p>Maybe you could visit me in Romania? I saw the way you were looking at me during the first task. You were proper into me wrangling the dragons.</p><p>Anyway, please forgive me?</p><p>Love, Charlie.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Y/n blushed furiously and hid the letter in her pocket. Charlie Weasley knew exactly what kind of response she would have when receiving it. Cheeky sod, she thought.</p><p>Despite his ridiculously flirty letter, she couldn’t help but be devastated about him not being able to make it for the last task. Y/n quickly scoffed the remainder of her breakfast down and glanced at the clock. There was still a little time before she needed to open the library, so she hurried off to the Owlery.</p><p>Wearing a massive grin, Y/n began compiling her letter.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Charlie,</p><p>Too bad you can’t come, I miss you so much!</p><p>I’ll think about Romania. You’re right though. I think I would enjoy myself. ;)</p><p>Kisses, Y/n</p><p>-----------------------</p><p> </p><p>On her way back to the library on the evening before the third task, Y/n ran into Alastor Moody. He seemed to be in a hurry and acting erratic. A part of her felt guilty for not making more of an effort with him, but the other part wanted to trust her gut. Something about him seemed odd. Odder than the rumours she’d heard anyway.</p><p>Since she’d first attempted to introduce herself as Tonks’s friend, Y/n had been confused. Tonks had trained under Alastor for years and the fact that he seemed unsure of who Tonks was, weirded her out. He also always seemed to be wherever Harry Potter was. It was as though he had purposely put himself in situations where he could be around Harry. Y/n had initially tried to accept the fact that Alastor had just been in the right place at the right time, but since learning that Harry had loaned the Marauders Map to him…maybe it wasn’t just a coincidence.</p><p>As always, Y/n greeted Alastor with a nervous smile and made quick to avoid any awkward conversation. But tonight was different. Tonight he pulled her back.</p><p>“Y/n,” he said in a gruff voice which made her feel uneasy. His magical eye was searching frantically, as if trying to peek inside her brain.</p><p>“Evening Alastor,” she  said, shooting him a polite wave after releasing herself from his grip.</p><p>“Y/n, come take a walk with me.” </p><p>She stiffened in place. He hadn’t asked if she wanted to take a walk, he had demanded it. As subtly as she could, Y/n looked around. To her dismay there was no one else in the corridor. “Sure…”</p><p>Alastor led the way to his classroom and Y/n followed behind him reluctantly. What on earth could he possibly want to talk about? Along the way Y/n hoped that someone she knew personally would walk by and realise she felt uncomfortable. But alas, they didn’t come across anyone else.</p><p>Alastor muttered an incantation and the door sprang open. He turned to Y/n and grunted, “Security spell…can’t be too careful these days.”</p><p> ‘Uh, sure.”</p><p>Alastor sat at his desk and gestured to a seat next to it. Y/n sat unwillingly. The classroom had changed quite drastically since last year. There were still some artefacts that Remus had displayed, belonging to the school, but overall the classroom felt darker. Fitting, considering the subject.</p><p>“So,” Y/n began, “what did you want to talk about?”</p><p>Alastor shuffled through some papers on his desk and looked at them, clearly in no hurry to start the conversation. It was very intimidating. Finally after what felt like an eternity, he spoke.</p><p>“You don’t trust me,” he stated simply. Y/n’s face flushed in pure shock.</p><p>“I don’t know what – ”</p><p>“Save it, Y/n. I know I’m right. What I want to know, is why.”</p><p>“What brought you to this conclusion?” Y/n asked. </p><p>“Harry mentioned you in conversation. Said you seemed concerned that I had the Marauders Map.”</p><p>“That map, used to belong too – ”</p><p>“Remus Lupin…your ex-lover. But it hasn’t belonged to him, in a very long time. What is it about the map being in my possession that you don’t like?”</p><p>Y/n’s thoughts were racing a million miles an hour and for the first time this year, she felt like she was in genuine danger. This man was deranged. She wished Charlie or Remus were here.<br/>
“When Harry mentioned he had loaned you the map…”</p><p>“Go on…” he edged forward and licked his lips.</p><p>“I was concerned, but only because I care for Harry and want him to be safe.”</p><p>“How do you figure?” He still seemed on edge.</p><p>“I think you and I can both agree that Harry’s name ending up in that Goblet was no accident.” She watched as Alastor moved his hands towards his pocket. “So I was hoping Harry was still in possession of it, so that he may protect himself. You see, Igor Karkaroff gives me bad vibes.”</p><p>Alastor dropped his hand and leaned forward, a smile was now on his face. Y/n relaxed ever so slightly.</p><p>“You feel it too? That he hasn’t actually given up his evil ways?” He asked, seemingly convinced with Y/n’s response.</p><p>“Ever since I met him,” she admitted.</p><p>Alastor nodded his approval. “Well, you don’t have to worry about Igor so long as I’m here. I’ve put more dark wizards away than any Auror could dream of.”</p><p>Y/n smiled, “I’m happy Harry has someone like you looking out for him.” </p><p>The man leaned back in his chair and laughed. “Well, I’m happy we got to the bottom of things. Seems we both have Harry’s best interest at heart.”</p><p>“Sure do!” Y/n feigned a yawn. “Anything else you wish to talk about, Alastor? Or may I retire to my room?”</p><p>“No, no. Don’t let me keep you.” He stood and made his way to the door. Y/n followed meekly. </p><p>“See you tomorrow,” Y/n mumbled as she squeezed by him.</p><p>On her way back to the library, there was one thing she was certain of. Alastor Moody had something to do with Harry’s entry to the cup. The only question remaining, was why.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n barely slept a wink that night. Nightmares of Alastor breaking down the door and hurling curses her way, plagued her dreams. She awoke to the sound of her own terrified cry. Y/n looked down and saw that she was sweating profusely. </p><p>Giving up on sleep altogether, Y/n decided to get ready. </p><p>When Y/n emerged from her room it was still very early, so instead of heading towards the staff room, she opted for a walk along the lake. Once again, the giant squid was gliding along the surface. Y/n took a seat in her favourite spot and enjoyed the tranquillity. Although she loved the kids and had gotten to know so many of them, a little part of her couldn’t wait for the school year to end. Hosting two other schools, the tournament, Alastor Moody and a very persistent Ludo Bagman had been draining. Not to mention her problems with Rita and her feelings for both Charlie and Remus.</p><p>When she noticed a large amount of owls flying above, Y/n realised the time and suddenly her stomach grumbled. Once in the castle, Y/n skirted around a few people she’d never seen before. She looked down, hoping to avoid any conversation. Her mind was on the delicious breakfast that was awaiting her.</p><p>“Y/n!” Great, someone had seen her.</p><p>She looked up and to her great surprise, she saw two red headed people beckoning her over.</p><p>“Bill? Molly? What are you doing here?”</p><p>Bill ran forward and spun Y/n around. “How’ve you been?” he asked. “Heard from my brother lately?” He winked cheekily.</p><p>“I have actually. He’s devastated he can’t be here. But…he did ask me to visit him in Romania.”</p><p>Upon hearing this, Molly’s face lit up. “Oh I do hope you’ll go, Y/n dear.”</p><p>Y/n untangled herself from under Bill’s arm and approached Molly. Though Charlie had assured Y/n that Molly was no longer upset with her, she was still a little shy greeting the Weasley Matriarch. </p><p>“Hello Molly,” Y/n greeted warmly.</p><p>Any doubts that Y/n had of Molly hating her, left the minute she was pulled into a tight squeeze. “Charlie would be over the moon if you visited him. He misses you so.”</p><p>“Well, I miss him too,” Y/n admitted. “But I’m happy he’s back doing what he loves best.” She felt like she had to throw that one in there. Y/n would hate to give Molly false hope again.</p><p>“So, what are you guys doing here?” Y/n asked again. She looked around and realised that she had no idea who the other people in this room were. “Who are these guys?” she whispered.</p><p>“Champions families,” Bill answered. </p><p>“We’re here to support Harry,” Molly smiled.</p><p>Fleur, Viktor and Cedric walked into the room. Cedric waved at Y/n after greeting his parents. After exchanging a few words, he ran towards her.</p><p>“Where’s Harry?” She asked.</p><p>“I think he’s still in there.” He pointed towards the Great Hall.</p><p>“Be a dear and go get him for us,” Molly smiled. They watched as Cedric popped his head through the door.</p><p>“Harry, come on, they're waiting for you!”</p><p>Cedric turned and walked back to the group. “Y/n, I want you to meet my family.”</p><p>After assuring Molly that she would return, Y/n headed over with Cedric to meet his folks.<br/>
“Mum, dad, this is Y/n. The Librarian I was telling you about.”</p><p>Both of his parents shook her hand. “So! You’re the one whose been helping our Ced get ready for these tasks.”</p><p>“The one and only,” Y/n smiled. It was plain to see just how much his parents adored him.</p><p>“Not that he couldn’t work things out for himself,” Mr Diggory chuckled, nudging Y/n’s arm.</p><p>Y/n rubbed her arm soothingly. The man had knocked her a lot harder than she had been ready for. She looked at Cedric who mouthed a ‘sorry’ her way.</p><p>“Oh, believe me Mr Diggory. Your son worked everything out for himself. I only helped him with his studies after the fact.”</p><p>Amos shone with pride. “Please, call me Amos.”</p><p>The four made small-talk for a few minutes before Y/n excused herself. “I have to open the library up, but it was lovely meeting you both.”</p><p>On her way past Harry, Bill and Molly, Y/n spied Fleur eyeing up the eldest Weasley boy. “I think you have an admirer,” Y/n whispered as she past. Bill grinned and quickly winked at Y/n. He had obviously noticed her looking too.</p><p>As she opened the library doors, her stomach grumbled ferociously. “Bloody hell!” Y/n growled, angry at herself for not grabbing something quick from the hall. Quickly, she grabbed her wand and sent a Patronus to the kitchens. Hopefully one of the house elves would see it and pay her a visit. Only a few moments later, one popped in front of her.</p><p>“Hello Miss, what can I doos for you Miss?” She’d never met this house elf before.</p><p>Y/n smiled, “What’s your name?” </p><p>For a few seconds it looked as though the poor elf was going to faint. But luckily he regained composure. “My name is Flip, Miss.”</p><p>“Flip, would you be so kind as to bring me some food? I missed breakfast.”</p><p>“Yes! Right aways Miss! Be back before you can say Expecto Patronum.”</p><p>Flip was right, before she even had a chance to sit behind her desk, he had arrived and with him, was a large quantity of delicious foods. Her mouth watered and her stomach grumbled with appreciation.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Flip. You saved the day!” The house elf blushed.</p><p>“Anything else I can gets for you Miss?” Y/n shook her head. After bowing in her direction, he departed with a pop.</p><p>At different times, all four champions brought their family into the library. Fleurs parents seemed unimpressed while Viktors were hard to read. Of course Cedrics parents as well as Bill and Molly raved about how nice Y/n had the library looking.</p><p>“Much, much better then when old Pince had it,” Bill revelled. Molly wacked him across the back of his head. </p><p>“Madam Pince!” she corrected.</p><p>The rest of the day went by in a blur. The anticipation of the last task must have had something to do with it. Y/n felt very anxious about what was to come, especially after what had happened in the previous task. There was a serious chance of one of the champions getting hurt…or worse. She tried to put her anxieties down to the conversation she’d had with Alastor.</p><p>She hadn’t seen him since their conversation the evening before and to be honest, Y/n was really happy about it. Y/n dressed for the feast and headed towards the Great Hall. Looking towards the Gryffindor table was a marvellous sight. Harry looked happy, surrounded by his loved ones. Even Hermione and Molly seemed to have patched things up. Harry must have spoken to her.</p><p>After another delicious meal, Dumbledore addressed the crowd. “Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr Bagman down to the stadium now.”</p><p>The food in front of them disappeared and Y/n made the decision to quickly wish both Harry and Cedric luck. “Hey!” She called above the crowd of excited murmers. Both boys turned to face her.</p><p>“Come here!” She pulled the two of them into a tight hug and squeezed hard. At this point, she didn’t care who won, so long as it was a Hogwarts victor. “Good luck, both of you.” Y/n stood on the tips of her toes and gave both Harry and Cedric a kiss on the cheek. “Stay safe, will ya?”</p><p>Both boys had turned bright red. Y/n laughed. “Get out of here you two.”</p><p>She watched as the champions walked out of the hall with Ludo then turned to face the staff table. Alastor Moody was beginning to get up and make his way to the stadium with Hagrid, Minerva and Filius. Moody looked agitated. More so than usual. It was in that moment, that Y/n decided she had to figure out what he was up too...and fast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just one more chapter before the end of this installment. Then we're onto the Order of the Phoenix. Eeeeek!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the night of the final task and Y/n decides to do some investigating while the castle is empty.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy September 1st! Ugh! Wouldn't it be amazing if we were all aboard the Hogwarts Express right now? </p><p>Anyway, I thought I would work my butt off and get this final chapter out a little early in celebration. Be warned, it's a long one! (I just couldn't stop) </p><p>So grab yourself a cuppa, rug up and enjoy.</p><p>** Also, just a warning...there is a character death in this chapter...if you know, you know. :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a newfound determination to get to the bottom of Alastor Moody’s bizarre behaviour, Y/n began walking with the large crowd towards the stadium. Though instead of exiting the huge doors like the rest of them, she quickly disappeared into a corridor. Y/n glanced behind her, no one seemed to be curious about her sudden departure. They were all too eager for the final task.</p><p>Unsure of how much time she actually had, Y/n moved as fast as her legs could carry her. She had absolutely no doubt it was just herself in the castle now. As Y/n passed a window, she glanced out and saw the very end of the crowd travelling towards the pitch. If someone dropped a pin, she was adamant she would be able to hear it. </p><p>On her journey to the Defence Against the Dark Arts room, Y/n passed portraits of old witches and wizards. Most were casting concerned or curious glances her way, occasionally one made a comment.</p><p>“What are you doing in here?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be with the rest?”</p><p>“Why aren’t you at the tournament?”</p><p>Each time they asked a question, she answered in the same way. “Not feeling well,” Y/n mumbled. She didn’t care if the portraits thought her rude, there was no time to make small-talk. She knew that there wouldn’t be another time like this to explore Alastor’s office.</p><p>As Y/n turned the last corner she paused. The Bloody Baron was floating in the same corridor that the classroom was on. “Shit!” she hissed and quickly hid behind a tapestry. In order for her to snoop, no one could no she had been even near the office and she definitely did not trust The Bloody Baron to keep her secret.</p><p>Through a small tear in the tapestry, Y/n could see that the ghost had heard her footsteps. He’d turned around and began floating back in her direction. He was silent, like a lion stalking his prey. As he neared her tapestry she held her breath and begged her heart to stop thumping so loudly. ‘Please turn back, please turn back’, she pleaded.</p><p>“Peeves?” The Baron growled, his voice was deep, almost feral sounding. “Is that you?”</p><p>By now, he had stopped directly in front of where Y/n was hidden. If he moved his head inches forward, he would have materialised right behind the tapestry with her. Y/n began making up excuses in her mind in case this happened. How could she explain why she was hiding? Or why she was heading in the opposite direction to the library?</p><p>The pattering sound of feet approaching took Y/n’s attention away from the terrifying, blood soaked ghost. Y/n shuffled her body as silently as she could, in an attempt to see what was making the noise. For the first time in her life, she was grateful to see Mrs Norris. ‘You absolute bloody legend!’ she thought.</p><p>Mrs Norris was running along the corridor with something in her mouth. She looked extremely proud of herself. As the cat neared, Y/n made out a dead mouse. “Filthy thing,” the Baron grumbled. “Away with you!” he boomed. Mrs Norris seemed completely unperturbed by him and continued merrily along. The Baron huffed and turned back in the direction of where he was previously travelling too.</p><p>Y/n waited silently for a few moments longer and only emerged when she was absolutely certain there was no one else around. Slowly and carefully she shuffled along the stone floor towards Alastor’s locked classroom.</p><p>Y/n reached for the doorknob but stopped herself before touching it. She remembered something from her visit the night before. He’d muttered something when they entered. He’d mentioned something about security. Would an alarm sound if she tried to enter without saying those words?</p><p>“What were they?” Y/n groaned. Annoyed at herself for not paying more attention. She stamped her foot in frustration. </p><p>Y/n barely had time to react to the sound behind her. She’d only just managed to turn around in time to see the face of Alastor Moody. That’s when she felt it. The sharp pain in the side of her head. </p><p>When Y/n awoke, her head was pounding. She felt her temple and could feel the swelling, it hurt to touch. As her eyes adjusted to her surrounds, she noticed a figure crouching beside her. When she focused a little further she screamed and fell backwards. </p><p>“Get away from me!” she bellowed. “Don’t touch me!” Alastor Moody was staring at her…though, he looked different. Weak, wounded.</p><p>“You don’t need to fear me,” he sighed. “We’re both in the same predicament.”</p><p>“You’re the reason I’m here!” Y/n cried. Her head felt like it was going to explode.</p><p>Alastor slumped beside her, defeated. “Barty Crouch Jnr is the reason we’re here,” he pleaded.</p><p>“But, he’s dead?”</p><p>“That’s what I thought too.”</p><p>“You’re the REAL Alastor Moody aren’t you?” Y/n asked, finally starting to get a grip on the situation.</p><p>“Yes,” he groaned.</p><p>“That’s why he didn’t know Tonks!”</p><p>“You know Nymphadora?”</p><p>“Yep, she’s one of my best friends.” Y/n smiled sadly. She may never get to see the people she loved again.</p><p>Alastor and Y/n spoke in brief bursts when they both had regained enough energy. One thing that Y/n was certain of, was that the real Alastor wasn’t in a good way. He’d obviously been locked away this entire time. </p><p>“So this whole time, he’s been impersonating you.”</p><p>“Polyjuice potion,” Alastor confirmed.</p><p>Y/n huffed in frustration. No doubt he was the one who had been raiding Severus’s storage. </p><p>“I feel stupid for not realising sooner,” Y/n admitted. “Sorry.”</p><p>“We’d never met before, how could you have known?”</p><p>“The stories Tonks had told me…I should have known that he wasn’t really you.”</p><p>Alastor mustered up enough energy and shuffled towards her, placing a hand on her arm. “You know now, which is more than I can say for anyone else up there!”</p><p>They left each other to rest, both weren’t feeling great. Y/n thought of all the things she wouldn’t get to do. She’d never be able to visit Charlie in Romania, never get to congratulate the winner of the tournament…never get to see Remus again. It all became too much. The tears trickled down her cheeks, but she made no effort to wipe them away.</p><p> </p><p>An eternity later, she heard a commotion…though it was distant, she felt some hope. Though it quickly became dread when she realised that it was most likely Barty coming to finish them off. Had he been successful in his plans? Whatever they may be…</p><p>Light filled within the room that Y/n and Alastor were in, and to her relief, the face of Albus Dumbledore was gazing down on them.</p><p>“Ahhh, Miss L/n! I was wondering where you had disappeared too.”</p><p> Y/n breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be okay now. She turned to face Alastor, but he was fast asleep beside her. Exhaustion had gotten the best of him.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore climbed into the chamber and asked for Harry to throw a cloak down to him. He draped it over the real Alastor and wrapped Y/n into a tight embrace. “Do you feel well enough to climb out?” he asked. Y/n nodded. Truthfully, even if Y/n had a broken limb she still would have attempted to climb out.</p><p>Surprisingly for Albus’s age, he had a fair amount of strength in him. He assisted Y/n with escaping before climbing out himself. Y/n slumped on the ground, then jumped when she saw who was next to her. “Get him away from me!” Y/n began to shriek. This time it was Harry who comforted her.</p><p>“Shhhh Y/n, I can assure you, you’re perfectly safe here,” Dumbledore stated. “Do you know who it is? This man?”</p><p>Y/n nodded meekly. “Alastor…the real Alastor told me.” She began saying his name, but at that very second, the unconscious body before them began changing.</p><p>“Save your breath, Y/n,” Alastor said. “I anticipate we’ll know who the imposter is within the next few seconds.”</p><p>The shuffling of footsteps approaching in the hallway notified Y/n that they were soon going to be joined by a few more. By now, the figure was fully transformed into their original state. Y/n looked away, still traumatised by her previous encounter.</p><p>“Crouch! Barty Crouch!” Severus was dead still in the doorway, shocked by what he was seeing.</p><p>“Barty Crouch Jnr,” Y/n corrected weakly.</p><p>“Y/n!” Severus had only just realised her presence. He ran towards her and threw his robes around her shivering body. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I was so stupid,” Y/n admitted. “I came before the final task, I had suspicions. He jumped me.” She pointed towards the unconscious man.</p><p>“Good heavens,” Minerva cried.</p><p>Suddenly a house elf appeared from behind Severus’s legs. She was clearly distressed by the sight, letting out a high pitched shriek.</p><p>“Master Barty, Master Barty, what is you doing here?” She raced towards his body and began screaming some more. “You is killed him! You is killed him! You is killed Master's son!”</p><p>“He is simply Stunned, Winky,” Albus sighed. “Step aside, please. Severus, you have the potion?”</p><p>Severus handed Albus the potion. Winky was still uncontrollably sobbing. Y/n groaned and held her head. The wailing was doing her no good. Albus noticed and before heading towards Barty, he approached her.</p><p>“Would you like to wait in my office?”</p><p>Y/n nodded her head and stood. She swayed a little in place and Minerva rushed towards her. “Thank you,” Y/n whispered. By now, the man was starting to wake, Albus had given some potion to him.</p><p>“Minerva, would you come back as soon as you drop Y/n off?” </p><p>The journey to Dumbledore’s office went by without any drama. The Headmistress was also surprisingly strong and managed to keep Y/n upright the entire time. Y/n insisted she was fine to walk up the spiral staircase on her own. Minerva stood at the bottom watching then turned and rushed back once she was satisfied Y/n was no longer in danger of falling.</p><p>When Y/n emerged at the top of the stairs and entered Albus’s office, she was greeted by a familiar face. </p><p>“Padfoot!” she called and hurried towards the gigantic black dog. Only when Y/n was halfway and he was 100% certain she was alone, did he transform himself.</p><p>“Y/n!” Sirius called as soon as he was human. “Are you okay?” He picked her up and spun her around.</p><p>“Don’t! You’ll make me vomit!”</p><p>“Ouch! Not the response I’m used to when I have a gorgeous woman in my arms.”</p><p>Y/n pushed him away and pointed at the lump on the side of her head. “No, it’s not you…I’m already feeling queasy. Thanks to this.”</p><p>Sirius rushed forward and inspected her temple. “Merlin, what happened to you?”</p><p>“It’s a long story…”</p><p>Sirius carefully directed Y/n towards a large, comfy chair and sat her down. “Tell me everything,” he smiled, brushing some of the hair out of her face.</p><p>Y/n’s heart fluttered for a few seconds, before she shook her head. “Nope! Don’t you try any of that crap with me!”</p><p>Sirius held his hands up innocently. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He winked.</p><p>“I’ve heard the stories Sirius…”</p><p>“What stories?” He was playing with her now.</p><p>“Your experience with the ladies…”</p><p>“Mhmm, there have been many.”</p><p>Y/n rolled her eyes. “While I admit, you are an attractive man, I won’t be falling for your charms Sirius. We’re friends, that’s it…got it?”</p><p>Sirius slumped his shoulders and pouted. “No, I suppose you’re more into the bookish type.”</p><p>“I’ll be leaving now.” She went to stand but he gently guided her back down.</p><p>“Okay, okay. I’ve had my fun, sorry. Now, will you tell me what happened? From the top?”</p><p>Y/n could tell that he was being serious now. His eyes were fixed on her and he had a very grave face. So she told the story about how she had heard a fair bit about Alastor Moody from her friend Tonks.</p><p>“Nymphadora Tonks?” he asked.</p><p>“The one and only,” Y/n smiled.</p><p>“She’s my cousin,” he admitted.</p><p>“No way!” Y/n was shocked. She’d certainly never mentioned that before. Probably due to the fact that for years, everyone thought that Sirius had been the one to betray Lily and James Potter during the First Wizarding War.</p><p>“Sorry, I’ll let you finish your story.”</p><p>Y/n continued telling Sirius about her first encounter with the imposter Alastor and how she had an uneasy feeling about him from the start. How he always seemed to be where Harry was, and finally, the conversation they had the night before.</p><p>“He seemed like he was ready to kill me there and then…but I threw him off my trail when I claimed that it was Igor who was making me nervous. Not that that was entirely a lie either…”</p><p>“So how did you come to get that huge egg on the side of your head?”</p><p>She’d almost forgotten her head was in so much pain. It was finally starting to die down now.</p><p>“This evening, he seemed agitated…so I decided to sneak into his room. He caught me before I was able to enter. Knocked me in the head. It wasn’t a spell, he used his fist.”</p><p>Sirius’s face turned red with anger. “He HIT you?” He stood up and started pacing. “I should go and show him a piece of my mind.”</p><p>“A fist is better than a curse, Sirius. Trust me, I’m feeling much better.” She smiled and pulled him back down to the seat beside hers. He seemed to relax.</p><p>After recalling the remainder of her night to Sirius, Albus and Harry walked in. Sirius was up in a flash and eased Harry into a chair. Dumbledore made his way towards Y/n and put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“How are you feeling Miss L/n? Any better?”</p><p>“Yes, actually. Thank you for letting me recover here.”</p><p>“Of course,” he smiled.</p><p>“Can you answer me something?” she asked.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“How did you find me?”</p><p>“The imposter Alastor took Harry away from the pitch and given the circumstances, I knew that the real Alastor would have never done that.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Albus, but what were the circumstances?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>She looked to Harry now. “What happened this evening?” Y/n was beginning to panic. She stood and moved towards Harry.</p><p>“The cup, it was a portkey…Cedric…he’s…gone.”</p><p>“Gone?”</p><p>“Dead,” Albus confirmed. </p><p> Y/n collapsed to her knees and sobbed. “No! I don’t believe you!”</p><p>“I couldn’t save him,” Harry numbly responded.</p><p>Sirius grabbed Y/n by an arm and pulled her into his chest, wrapping her in a tight hug. He began stroking her hair as the tears fell. </p><p>“I should have been there, I should have been at the pitch, instead of snooping.”</p><p>“Y/n,” Albus began, slowly making his way towards her. “It is my understanding that none of us would have been able to save him. Like Harry said, there was a portkey.”</p><p>Slowly Y/n peeled herself off of Sirius’s chest. He held onto her hands, afraid that she may fall from the shock.</p><p>“I have to be alone,” Y/n barely managed to squeak.</p><p>Y/n ran out of the room and heard Sirius call after her.</p><p>“Let her process what has happened. She and Cedric were close,” Albus said softly.</p><p>When Y/n arrived at the library, she was greeted by Poppy, no doubt sent by Albus, Minerva or Severus.</p><p>“There you are! I was told you would be needing this.” She handed Y/n a sleeping potion.</p><p>“Thank you for this,” Y/n sniffled. A sleeping potion was exactly what she needed.</p><p>“Don’t thank me! Thank Severus. This one was from his own personal collection.”</p><p>Y/n made a mental note to thank him. A bottle of fire whiskey, perhaps.</p><p>“This one will ease the pain and take the swelling away,” the older woman said, handing Y/n another bottle.</p><p>“I’ll take them now, thank you.”</p><p>“Good night sweetheart,” Poppy smiled. “If you need anything else, swing by tomorrow.”</p><p>Y/n shed her clothes and headed into her shower. She stood under the flowing water for a long time, mixing the tears that flowed from her face with the searing hot water. She felt completely numb.</p><p>Y/n chose the first old shirt she could find, which happened to belong to Remus, and put it on. She hadn’t had the guts to wear it in all this time, but tonight, she needed the comforting feeling of something belonging to him draped around her.</p><p>Without a second thought, she uncapped the lids and sculled the contents of the pain relief, then the sleeping potion. Within seconds she was fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next day when Y/n awoke, it was well after breakfast. She’d slept in past opening time.</p><p>Y/n shot up and felt her head, it didn’t hurt to touch and when she looked in the mirror, there was no bruising or swelling. She scrambled to choose some clothes and headed to the bathroom to get ready, but a knocking at her door distracted her.</p><p>“Who is it?” she called.</p><p>“It’s Albus, may I come in?”</p><p>Y/n looked down at her oversized t-shirt and baggy shorts. </p><p>“I do not mind if you are wearing your pyjamas Miss L/n.”</p><p>Y/n sighed in defeat and grabbed her robe, then opened the door. The older gentleman walked in and smiled comfortingly.</p><p>“You’re certainly looking much brighter this morning,” he began.</p><p>“Physically I’m fine,” she agreed. “But mentally…”</p><p>Albus nodded. “Yes, I must apologise for the way you found out about Cedric. I know that the two of you had grown close.”</p><p>“He was one of my favourite people,” she admitted.</p><p>“Which is why Mr and Mrs Diggory have requested a conversation with you.”</p><p>Y/n froze, mouth agape. “They want to talk to me?”</p><p>“Yes,” he stated. “They’ve finished talking to Harry and requested they meet with you.”</p><p>“Could I change first?”</p><p>“Of course…and when you’re finished with them, I would like for you to join me in my office.”</p><p>“But I have – ”</p><p>“The library will be closed until further notice. Anyone wishing to borrow books, will need to contact their House Heads.”</p><p>Albus left Y/n to get ready and when she was dressed and looked somewhat put together, she exited her room. When she left the library, both Mr and Mrs Diggory were waiting by the door. Their eyes were swollen and their faces were blotchy. The two had obviously been crying since their meeting with Harry. Y/n winced and invited them inside.</p><p>“Thank you for meeting us,” Mrs Diggory sniffled.</p><p>“Of course,” Y/n replied sadly. “Words can’t express how sorry I am for your loss.”</p><p>“Thank you,” they both said.</p><p>They sat in silence for a few moments, before Cedric’s mother spoke up.</p><p>“Cedric, he spoke so fondly of you,” she smiled. “He wrote home often, telling us about the help and guidance you gave him…not only with the tournament, but with life as well.”</p><p>“I just wanted him to be happy,” Y/n admitted. “I enjoyed our conversations too. He comforted me when I was going through some stuff also.”</p><p>“That’s our Ced,” Mr Diggory choked.</p><p>“Anyway, we won’t keep you much longer. We have some things to arrange…but we wanted to give you this.”</p><p>Mrs Diggory handed Y/n a yellow handkerchief. Something was wrapped inside. Slowly and carefully, Y/n began to unravel the fabric, then gasped.</p><p>“This is Cedric’s Hufflepuff pin!” Y/n exclaimed.</p><p>“It is, he’d had it since he was sorted. We got it specially made.”</p><p>“I can’t accept this, it’s too special,” Y/n wept.</p><p>“Nonsense, we are both quite sure that he would have wanted you to have this.” Mrs Diggory held Y/n’s hand. </p><p>“Please keep it, so when you look at it, you remember him fondly,” Mr Diggory added.</p><p>“It would be impossible to think of Cedric in any other way,” Y/n croaked. “I’ll wear it with pride.”</p><p>The Diggorys didn’t stay much longer and when they left, they pulled Y/n in for a warm embrace.</p><p>Y/n placed the pin on her shirt and left the handkerchief on her bedside table, then headed towards Dumbledore’s office as she had promised. </p><p> She remembered the password that Minerva had spoken the night before and began her climb up to Albus’s office.</p><p>“Ahh Miss L/n, how did you go with Cedric’s parents?”</p><p>“Fine thank you, they gave me this.” She pointed to the pin.</p><p>“A beautiful gesture,” Dumbledore smiled before turning a little more serious. “You must forgive me for changing the subject, but there is something I must ask of you.”</p><p>Y/n swallowed nervously. “What is it, Albus?”</p><p>“Have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?”</p><p>“I have, but I don’t know much. Rumours mostly.”</p><p>“Well, that’s a start. Let me tell you everything there is you need to know…then I will ask you to make a choice.”</p><p>Y/n nodded and listened intently as Albus told her stories from the First Wizarding War. How he had created the secret society to thwart Lord Voldemort and his followers. How they had been successful in defeating him, though it had come at a cost, namely Harry’s parents. </p><p>“So you see, Miss L/n, because of last night’s events, Lord Voldemort is back. I tasked Sirius with reconvening all former members…”</p><p>“Albus…why are you telling me all of this?” Though she knew the answer already.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” he chuckled. “I’m asking you to join.”</p><p>“You want me? To join a secret society whose sole purpose it is to defeat Lord Voldemort and his followers?”</p><p>“Correct,” he nodded.</p><p>“Count me in,” she grinned. </p><p> </p><p>A month later, Y/n found herself getting prepared for the evening feast. This year, was going to be particularly sad, due to the loss of Cedric.</p><p>Harry and Y/n hadn’t seen much of each other since the evening they both found themselves in Dumbledore’s office. Hermione and Ron had explained that Harry continued to carry guilt for what had happened with Cedric and he was nervous that Y/n blamed him.</p><p>Of course, Y/n had tried explaining to Harry that she could never blame him for something that was so out of his hands, but he wouldn’t listen. She let him be after that, knowing that when he was ready to talk, she would be there.</p><p>In the hall, as Y/n had expected, the atmosphere was sombre. While there was the regular chittering of the students talking and the scraping of knives on plates, it was a lot quieter than usual. When Albus stood, silence filled the hall.</p><p>“The end of another year,” Albus began. Y/n looked around. Every single eye was trained on the older man. Y/n gazed at the Hufflepuff table. There was not a single face that looked well. Everyone had a pained expression and a pale face.</p><p>“There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight, but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here.” He turned towards the Hufflepuff table. “I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory.”</p><p>Not a single person in the hall remained seated. Tears began to well in Y/n’s eyes as she looked down at the crowd all toasting Cedric. Y/n wasn’t sure at first, if Albus was going to address the Hall about what Cedrics cause of death was…and who was responsible. But he did and at that point, Y/n was grateful for his honesty. The children and their families had a right to know.</p><p>“Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort,” Albus began. Y/n’s eyes fell to Harry, who immediately faced the table, unsure of what to do. He was clearly not comfortable taking this praise. “He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honour him.” Albus raised his goblet as did everyone else…minus a majority of the Slytherins. Y/n had to zone out for a while. The sight of Draco and his cronies talking while Albus was honouring Harrys bravery made her feel livid.</p><p>Cedrics name being mentioned once more brought her back. It sounded as though Albus was finishing his speech.</p><p>“Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory.”</p><p> </p><p>The very next day was the last of the school year. Everywhere Y/n turned, students were running up to one another, exchanging pieces of parchment with their addresses on them and embracing. She couldn’t help but smile, despite all of the shit, friendships had still been forged.</p><p>Standing at the top of the stone steps, Y/n was chatting with her three favourites. Fleur had said her goodbyes and told the group that she was planning on moving to England and getting a job, so she could improve her English. Y/n had to look away in order to hide her smirk. She knew all too well why Fleur was keen on moving. Bill Weasley had definitely caught her eye the evening of the final task.</p><p>Next up was Viktor, who, like Fleur wanted to say goodbye, but asked to speak with Hermione privately first. The young girl looked at Y/n with a bright red face. Y/n nudged the girl forward and the two walked away. The second they were out of sight, Ron began standing on his toes to get a better look.</p><p>“Would you chill for two seconds Ronald? Geez!” Y/n smacked his arm.</p><p>“Ouch! What was that for?”</p><p>“For being a fool!” she scolded.</p><p>They returned a little while after and Krum shook the boys hands, then kissed Y/n on the cheek. As he walked away, Ron did something none of them expected him to do.</p><p>“Can I have your autograph?” he yelled. Krum turned back and signed the piece of parchment Ron held out for him. Both Hermione and Y/n turned away and began sniggering.</p><p>“Hey Y/n,” Hermione managed, once she had gotten the giggles out of her system. “I never did get the chance to tell you…”</p><p>“Come on Hermione!” Harry and Ron called. The carriages had arrived.</p><p>“Oh bother!” she grumbled. “I’ll write you! But you’ll want to hear this!”</p><p>The three waved and ran towards where the carriages were waiting to take them back to Hogsmeade station. Y/n smiled and waved towards them, then turned back to the castle and began walking towards her room.</p><p>On her way there however, Albus stopped her.</p><p>“Miss L/n,” he smiled. “Just the woman I was hoping to run into.”</p><p>“Hello Albus,” she smiled back.</p><p>“Do you remember what we spoke about last month?”</p><p>“Yes The Or – ”</p><p>“Yes,” Dumbledore cut off. “That.” He looked around to make sure no one else was nearby.</p><p>“Sorry,” she sighed. The Order of the Phoenix was a secret society and definitely NOT something that she should mention in public.</p><p>“Quite alright. Nevertheless, this is for you.” He handed her a piece of parchment.</p><p>Slowly she opened it up to reveal an address.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>12 Grimmauld Place,<br/>
London</p><p>Destroy this. </p><p>__________________________</p><p>Y/n gazed up from the parchment and went to question what it was about, but Albus was nowhere in sight. Immediately she made her way to her room and lit a candle. She memorised the address and held the paper over the flame, watching it burn.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Y/n dressed in her casual muggle clothes and packed a bag. She was going to visit the address in London today. Curiosity getting the better of her. It was incredibly early when she left, so there was no chance of running into any of the staff who lived in the Castle. No questions that way. </p><p>Once Y/n had ventured over the cusp of the grounds, she apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. There was no chance of being spotted by muggles this way. After stopping in for a quick bowl of soup and a chat with Tom, the caretaker, she was off once again.</p><p>Y/n found an information kiosk with a map of London and soon spotted Grimmauld Place. It was too long a walk from the pub, so she called for a taxi and grabbed out her muggle money. One great thing about growing up with a muggle mother, was knowing how to fit in. Y/n asked the cab driver to drop her off a street away from her final destination. She wanted to take precautions, in case he saw anything a muggle shouldn’t see. Though, considering Dumbledore was the one who told her the address, she was quite sure it would be muggle proof.</p><p>The driver pulled the cab over and Y/n payed him. “Thank you,” she smiled while exiting the car.</p><p>“All in a days work,” he said while tipping his hat.</p><p>At first when Y/n approached where number twelve should be, she was confused. “It should be here,” she whispered.</p><p>Then, the building began to shake and expand. Stairs appeared and Y/n stood in place, mouth agape. ‘I love magic!’ she thought as she proceeded up the stairs. Y/n was absolutely certain that no muggles would be able to see her. She was far too familiar with the spells that stopped muggles from being able to see magical buildings. Still, that didn’t stop her from looking around. There was no one on the street and only a couple of lights on in a few houses further down.</p><p>Y/n knocked on the door and waited. No answer. Once again she knocked.</p><p>Finally, she began hearing a shuffling sound heading towards the door. Y/n grabbed her wand cautiously, not wanting to take any chance of being jumped again.</p><p>When the door opened, two very tired looking figures appeared in the doorway. Both also holding their wands.</p><p>“Well, well, well, knew you couldn’t get enough of me,” Sirius winked.</p><p>Y/n stood in silence, unmoving. ‘Holy shit!’ she thought.</p><p>There, beside Sirius, was Remus and he looked just as surprised as she did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YAAAY! Another year done and dusted. What did ya'll think? I'm keen to know.</p><p>Watch this space, because I'm going to start working on the following year soon. </p><p>Thanks for reading! I appreciate it so much!</p><p>xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>